Os sete pecados capitais
by Renata Holloway
Summary: SANA,mas com intervenções JATE.Ponto de partida:Um certo acontecimento na floresta irá levar Sawyer e AnaLucia a experimentar um por um dos sete pecados capitais.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Censura: M.

Spoilers: Two for the road/Live toghether die alone.

Sana/ Jate

Sinopse: Ponto de partida, um certo acontecimento na floresta que irá levar Sawyer e Ana-Lucia a experimentar um por um dos sete pecados capitais.

By: Renata Holloway.

Os Sete Pecados Capitais 

Prólogo

O calor na floresta àquela hora da tarde estava insuportável, e Sawyer transpirava excessivamente devido à quentura. Já estava cansado de derrubar mangas, e quando achou que tinha frutas suficientes para os próximos dois dias resolveu retornar para sua barraca no acampamento, à beira da praia.

Entretanto, enquanto refazia o caminho de volta, ouviu passos e o farfalhar de folhas indicando que alguém o seguia. Franziu o cenho, e falou cantarolando:

- Apareça, apareça, quem quer que seja!

Nenhuma resposta. Sawyer insistiu, tentando intimidar o dono dos passos:

- Sei que está aí, não me faça ir atrás de você!

Dessa vez ouviu um pigarro atrás de si e voltou-se, se deparando com Ana-Lucia, altiva, de braços cruzados sobre o peito e expressão confiante.

- Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui?- Sawyer falou, debochado. – A Chapeuzinho Vermelho vai seguir o grande Lobo Mau até o seu depósito de armas?

- Por que não me dá essa aí?- Ana-Lucia indagou, ríspida, apontando para a pistola que Sawyer trazia presa à calça jeans surrada.

O texano pensou consigo, "que mulher mais insistente". Há pouco ela tinha vindo até ele pedir-lhe uma arma e Sawyer ignorou o pedido dela mandando que fosse pedir ao Jack. Achou que agindo de forma grosseira, a faria desistir, porém estava enganado e mais uma vez Ana-Lucia estava na sua frente exigindo que ele lhe desse uma arma, e sem sequer dizer-lhe o motivo. Respondeu a ela no mesmo tom ríspido:

- Não vou te dar nada!

A expressão dela assumiu um ar ainda mais irritado, e Ana-Lucia descruzou os braços, caminhando intimidante em direção a ele, cerrando o punho e tentando desferir-lhe um soco na face.

- Já passamos por isso, Lucy!- disse Sawyer, se desvencilhando dela, fazendo com que perdesse momentaneamente o equilíbrio e num gesto acidental sua mão acabou indo parar no traseiro dela. Sawyer riu do que acabara de fazer, deixando-a ainda mais furiosa.

E guiada por esse sentimento de fúria, Ana-Lucia pulou em cima dele derrubando-o ao chão.

- Uow!- exclamou Sawyer surpreso, antes de seu corpo bater com força na relva.

Ana-Lucia colocou-se por cima dele, tentando tirar-lhe a arma à força, no entanto, Sawyer, elementarmente mais forte do que ela jogou seu corpo másculo por sobre o corpo pequeno de Ana e a manteve no chão, se debatendo, erguendo os braços dela acima de sua cabeça, impedindo que ela o machucasse. Nesse momento, as pernas dela estavam escarranchadas em volta do corpo dele, pressionando-o com toda a força para que a soltasse.

Aquela situação já estava indo longe demais, e Ana-Lucia pensava rápido imaginando como faria para tirar a arma dele e escapar dali depressa. Entretanto, foi incapaz de conter um arrepio pelo próprio corpo ao sentir a palma quente da mão dele segurando a sua cintura, tentando fazê-la parar de se mexer embaixo do corpo dele. A fricção do corpo de Sawyer no seu estava provocando sensações que ela não esperava. De repente, sua mente divagou e ela sentiu-se apenas uma fêmea sendo provocada pelo macho, algo absolutamente instintivo. Parou de se mexer, e seus olhos escuros travaram no profundo dos olhos azuis dele.

- E agora, o que vai fazer, muchacha?- Sawyer questionou, divertido, tendo-a totalmente em seu poder.

A essa altura, ela se sentia muito excitada com o peso daquele corpo masculino e extremamente atraente sobre o seu e a situação não pedia outra coisa, se essa era a única forma de conseguir a arma dele e aplacar aquele desejo carnal que se apoderou dela, Ana-Lucia o faria, e determinada beijou-o, de forma agressiva, petulante. Ao sentir os lábios dela nos seus, Sawyer ficou imensamente surpreso com sua audácia, fitando-a com olhos arregalados, mas antes que pudesse pensar em dizer alguma coisa, sentiu os lábios carnudos dela sobre os seus outra vez, tomando sua boca, exigindo-o para si.

Rolaram na relva, beijando-se sem parar. Ana-Lucia sentou-se sobre o quadril dele e começou a desabotoar-lhe rapidamente a camisa. Sawyer não se fez de rogado e com um movimento ajudou-a a despi-lo, em seguida tirou a regata preta dela, jogando-a longe. Voltaram a rolar outra vez, entre beijos e mordidas. Não demorou muito e Sawyer estava com as calças abaixo dos joelhos, conseqüentemente sem sua arma. Ana-Lucia não perdeu tempo em observar isso, e antes que Sawyer pudesse lembrar que estava sem sua arma, ela jogou baixo e forçou seu corpo em cima do dele, empurrando o rosto dele diretamente para seus seios morenos. Sawyer segurou seus quadris com força e sugou, mordiscando levemente os bicos dos seios dela, fazendo-a gemer alto.

Ana-Lucia aproveitou para libertá-lo da cueca boxer, e acariciou seu membro. O toque dela fez Sawyer pegar fogo e ele quase rasgou a calça jeans que ela usava, tentando tirá-la. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha maliciosa vendo o esforço dele e tirou suas botas, desafivelou o cinto e abriu o zíper de sua calça, a tirando bem rápido. Sawyer lambeu sua barriga e roçou o nariz em seu umbigo, ela fez menção de tirar a calcinha, mas ele a empurrou novamente na relva, puxando a minúscula peça dela para o lado, o suficiente para que pudesse tomá-la. Ana-Lucia mordeu os lábios, seu corpo inteiro estava pulsando pelo que estava por vir.

Olharam-se furiosamente nos olhos, nenhuma palavra foi dita, apenas seguiam o impulso incontrolável que tomara conta de seus corpos. Sawyer acariciou a intimidade dela com os dedos, se certificando de que ela estava pronta para ele, e a possuiu, sentindo o calor aconchegante do interior do corpo dela.

Ela gemeu arrepiada, ao senti-lo dentro de si, envolvendo as coxas ao redor do corpo dele, apertando o bumbum dele de forma que pudesse senti-lo mais fundo nela.

- Sawyer...Sawyer...- o nome dele escapou de seus lábios, junto com um sorriso malicioso, aquilo estava sendo melhor do que ela imaginara.

Sawyer movia-se bem devagar nela, aprofundando-se mais a cada investida, estava delirando com a sensação de sentir o corpo de uma mulher outra vez em tanto tempo. Ana-Lucia contorceu-se debaixo dele, e murmurou:

- Mais rápido...

Ele mordiscou o pescoço dela e acelerou um pouco o ritmo, mas não tão rápido que pudesse acabar logo, queria prolongar o máximo que pudesse. Ana-Lucia apertou ainda mais suas pernas ao redor do corpo dele, e beijou-o como se pudesse sugar sua alma.

- Por Deus, mulher!- ele exclamou. – Vamos com calma!

Determinada a ditar o ritmo, Ana-Lucia cruzou suas pernas sobre os quadris dele, deslizando uma perna sobre a de Sawyer e com o pé subiu fazendo carícias até alcançar o bumbum dele. Sawyer quase perdeu os sentidos:

- Safada!

Disposto a dar o troco, Sawyer segurou os joelhos dela, acima de seu quadril e continuou com os movimentos de vai e vem. Ana-Lucia gemeu, e não deixou por menos, suspendeu os quadris e arqueou as costas, flexionando as pernas e se apoiando com os pés e os ombros. Começou então a subir e descer os quadris, agarrando-se a ele. Dessa vez foi Sawyer quem gemeu, selvagem, lambeu os seios dela e entrelaçou suas mãos nas de Ana, dizendo:

- Agora fica quietinha, baby...que eu vou te levar ao céu!

Agora era o ato final, Sawyer queria enlouquecê-la, tanto quanto ela o estava enlouquecendo. Ana-Lucia olhou mais uma vez nos lhos azuis dele e ficou parada, respirando entrecortadamente, esperando para ver o que ele ia fazer. Sawyer se apoiou nos próprios braços e levantou um pouco o tronco, se movimentando profundamente dentro dela.

- Oh, así, así, dejame loca!- ela começou a murmurar em español.

Ela não agüentou mais e começou a sentir seu corpo inteiro formigar de prazer.- Sawyer!- gritou sentindo aquela sensação deliciosa invadir-lhe. Buscou por ar e instintivamente mordeu o ombro de Sawyer, fazendo ele delirar de prazer, gemendo bem alto o nome dela.

- Ana-Lucia!

Ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome daquela forma tão íntima, sem apelidos ou provocações, Ana-Lucia foi ao céu mais uma vez, até que o sentiu explodindo dentro dela, e fechou os olhos de prazer, em uma expressão muito serena, que não passou desapercebida a Sawyer.

- Isso foi lindo!- ele falou.

- O quê?- ela indagou abrindo os olhos e desprendendo as pernas do corpo dele.

- Você ter fechado os olhos quando sentiu prazer, baby. Isso foi muito sexy.- ele respondeu beijando os lábios dela e enfiando os dedos nos cabelos dela.

Entretanto, Ana-Lucia não correspondeu, e o empurrou com rispidez de cima dela. Mas Sawyer estava feito bobo, ainda mergulhado nas deliciosas sensações que ela tinha lhe provocado. Ana-Lucia começou a se vestir, sem dizer nada, arrumou a calcinha, e vestiu a calça jeans mais rápido do que quando tinha tirado. Seu coração estava batendo descompassado e ao se levantar tão rápido do chão depois de ter sentido tanto prazer, sentiu a vista turva, mas manteve a frieza. Sawyer começou a se vestir também, mas numa velocidade muito menor que a dela, estava exausto. Puxou o boxer e a calça pra cima, fechando o zíper. Em seguida, ficou sentado no chão, com o cotovelo apoiado na grama, observando-a terminar de se vestir.

De costas pra ele, Ana-Lucia vestiu sua camiseta preta tentando não pensar no que acabara de fazer, sabia que tinha cometido uma loucura, uma loucura gostosa, mas não deixava de ser uma loucura, mas naquele momento isso não importava, tinha conseguido o que queria, a arma de Sawyer. Colocara a pistola enfiada em sua bota, por baixo do jeans e do jeito que ele estava, nem percebeu provavelmente levaria um tempo até que ele notasse que sua arma tinha sido surrupiada.

Voltou-se finalmente para ele, cujos olhos azuis brilhavam de satisfação. Embaraçada, perguntou: - O que foi?

Cínico, ele gracejou:

- Não quer o meu telefone?

Suspirando fundo, ela resolveu que aquilo tinha que terminar ali, não poderia ir além daquilo, por isso disse, enquanto tentava sem sucesso arrumar os cabelos negros que haviam ficado emaranhados:

- Se você contar isso pra alguém, eu te mato.

E sem mais uma palavra, saiu caminhando em direção à escotilha, pronta para executar o que tinha em mente, sua vingança pessoal contra Henry Gale. Ainda o ouviu dizendo, ao longe:

- Então eu acho que nossa relação acaba aqui, né?

Ignorou-o por completo. Sabia que não ia demorar muito para que sua pequena travessura com Sawyer na floresta lhe rendesse uma boa dor de cabeça, principalmente quando o texano descobrisse que ela só cometera aquela loucura para roubar-lhe a arma, embora desfrutar do corpo dele tivesse sido melhor do que ela imaginara. Mesmo assim, afastou esse pensamento, tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar, como sua vingança pessoal contra Henry Gale. Por isso roubara a arma de Sawyer, para matá-lo. Henry a espancara logo cedo, quando Ana foi levar-lhe comida em sua cela. Isso a deixou tão furiosa que ela não pensou duas vezes em ir atrás de uma arma, voltar para a escotilha e assassiná-lo. Nenhum idiota mais poria as mãos nela, Jason, o homem que atirara nela em Los Angeles havia sido o único. Jamais seria uma vítima outra vez.

Caminhava em direção a escotilha, calculando passo a passo do que pretendia fazer. Quando lá chegou, encontrou Jack, Locke e Kate, os três reunidos ao redor de Michael no beliche. Ele contava ao grupo tudo o que descobrira sobre os Outros e os instigava a irem atrás deles, queria recuperar seu filho, Walt, de qualquer jeito. Ana-Lucia primeiramente só prestou atenção à conversa sem se pronunciar escorada no batente de entrada do quarto, depois fez algumas perguntas a Michael sobre ter visto crianças no acampamento dos Outros, ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar Zack e Emma com vida. Mas infelizmente, ele disse não ter visto nenhuma criança.

A tarde se arrastou, e Ana-Lucia permaneceu na escotilha esperando por uma oportunidade, até que esta surgiu. Aparentemente, tudo o que Michael dissera mexera com os brios de Jack, e ele resolveu finalmente tomar uma atitude drástica em relação aos Outros. Decidiu formar um grupo para ir atrás deles, mas para isso precisaria de armas, e a maioria estava com Sawyer, com exceção da que ele tinha consigo e da pistola que Ana-Lucia tinha surrupiado. O jeito seria ir exigi-las de Sawyer, Locke resolveu ir com ele e Kate por sua vez, foi intimada pelo doutor a ir, já que nas palavras dela mesma, Sawyer acreditava que ambos tinham uma "ligação", portanto, nada melhor do que levá-la com eles para convencê-lo a entregar as armas. No entanto, quem ficaria com Michael? Ela, claro, Ana-Lucia!

- Eu fico com o Michael! Mandem lembranças minhas a Sawyer!- disse, com uma ponta de cinismo que passou desapercebida a todos.

Recebeu um belo sorriso de Kate, o primeiro desde que chegara ao acampamento dos sobreviventes. Sorriu de volta, um sorriso discreto que disfarçava suas verdadeiras intenções sobre o por quê de querer ficar sozinha na escotilha. Uma vez que todos já tinham saído, ela olhou para a porta do depósito e respirou fundo, com resignação. Apoiou uma das pernas no sofá, e retirou a arma escondida da bota preta de cano alto. Carregou a pistola com a experiência de quem já fizera isso na vida dezenas de vezes. Depois a prendeu no cinto, na parte de trás.

Caminhou devagar até a porta do ex-depósito de armas. Girou os dedos com precisão na maçaneta, executando o código e liberando a porta. Henry Gale ainda estava amarrado, desde que a atacara mais cedo. Locke garantira que ele não tivesse como se soltar de jeito nenhum. Ao vê-la, Henry arregalou seus olhos azuis sombrios, mas nada disse. Ana-Lucia fitou-o com olhar de ódio e agachou-se diante da porta, tirando um canivete de seu bolso e jogando para ele:

- Pegue-a!

Com algum esforço devido às mãos amarradas ele fez o que ela disse. Ana-Lucia ergueu novamente o corpo e falou, mantendo suas sentenças monossilábicas:

- Solte-se!

- O quê?- ele indagou sem entender, se manifestando pela primeira vez.

- Apenas faça o que eu mando!- ela respondeu, ríspida.

- Por quê?

- Você sabe o por quê!- Ana-Lucia retorquiu.

Henry Gale começou a se soltar com o canivete, Ana-Lucia permaneceu de pé à porta, esperando que ele terminasse.

- Ele insistia que você era mal compreendida!- disse ele, enquanto terminava de se soltar.

- Do que está falando?

- Goodwin! Sim, ele nos contou tudo sobre você, Ana...- ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. - ...o quanto ele achava que você valia e como ele podia mudá-la...mas ele estava errado...e isso custou a vida dele.

- Ele ia me matar!- justificou Ana-Lucia.

- Mesmo?- perguntou Henry Gale, querendo que a dúvida viesse a assombrá-la.

- Já terminou?- ela perguntou objetiva, querendo ir direto ao assunto que a levara até ali.

- Sim, Ana. Terminei.

Ela tirou a pistola de trás da calça, presa ao cinto de couro. Apontou a arma para ele.

- Então é isso?- perguntou Henry, temendo pelo pior.

- Sim, Henry, é isso!- ela respondeu engatilhando o dedo no disparador.

Porém, para sua própria surpresa, não conseguiu disparar a arma. Algo a estava impedindo, medo, dor na consciência, cansaço daquilo tudo. Fosse o que fosse, o fato é que realmente não pôde matar Henry Gale, por mais ódio que sentisse daquele homem. Olhou profundamente naqueles olhos frios, e sentiu o peito apertar.

- Ana?- ele indagou, percebendo a mudança clara de humor dela.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela caminhou de costas para fora do depósito ainda apontando a arma para ele, e assim que se viu fora, trancou a porta de aço revestida rapidamente, executando novamente o código para lacrá-la. Começou a tremer convulsivamente, e largou-se no sofá caindo num pranto sem fim.

Naquele momento, sentiu-se infinitamente sozinha e sem rumo. Já não sabia mais quem era e nem do que seria capaz. Há algumas horas fez sexo com um homem somente para roubar-lhe uma arma que serviria para atirar em outro homem, o qual ela não tivera coragem suficiente para matar. E agora? O que seria dela? Sempre confiou em seus instintos, a vida inteira, nos piores momentos, porém ali ela se sentia simplesmente uma menina desprotegida que necessitava urgente do colo de sua mãe.

Chorou por vários minutos, que pareceram horas, até que o pranto se foi restando apenas a dor de se sentir um nada naquele lugar. Estava assim, remoendo a sua própria desgraça quando Michael acordou e se aproximou dela no sofá.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Se não fosse pelo Zé-manquinho aí...- bradou Sawyer se referindo a Locke que estava andando de muletas devido à uma perna machucada em um incidente anterior na escotilha. – Saberíamos desde o princípio sobre quais eram as intenções de Ana-Lucia e vocês na a teriam deixado sozinha na escotilha.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Sawyer, você adora culpar os outros, mas ainda não consegui entender como foi que a Ana-Lucia roubou sua arma.

- Isso agora não vem ao caso!- rebateu Sawyer.

Jack foi pra cima dele muito irritado:

- Cale-se Sawyer! Só abra sua boca quando tiver algo de realmente aproveitável pra dizer!

- Vem calar!- provocou Sawyer!

- Hey, parem com isso vocês dois!- pediu Kate se colocando no meio deles.

Já era noite escura, e os quatro caminhavam pela floresta em direção à escotilha. Depois de Jack ter ameaçado Sawyer com uma arma na praia, para que ele entregasse as outras juntamente com toda a munição, o texano resolveu se defender do médico com a arma que trazia consigo, foi quando descobriu que Ana-Lucia a havia roubado. Pronto, a confusão estava armada. Locke acabou confessando a Jack que mentira sobre o ferimento no rosto de Ana-Lucia, e que na verdade ela estava machucada porque Henry Gale a agredira. Assim, os quatro concluíram que o motivo pelo qual ela roubara a arma de Sawyer não era outro senão vingar-se de Henry Gale. Questionado sobre como ela fizera isso, Sawyer desconversou, jamais contaria que fora roubado enquanto se distraía transando com a "rambina".

Mesmo assim, Jack ficou furioso com tudo aquilo, com a mentira de Locke e principalmente com a falta de cuidado de Sawyer. Depois da intervenção de Kate, Jack e Sawyer pararam de brigar, continuando o resto do caminho em silêncio. Locke estava calado também, arrastando suas muletas. Não demorou muito, chegaram à entrada escura coberta de vegetação que levava à escotilha.

- Michael!- gritou Kate que vinha à frente do grupo, vendo-o caído à porta da escotilha.

Jack, Sawyer e Locke apressaram-se até ele e o médico amparou-o com seu corpo, antes de indagar:

- O que aconteceu? Você foi baleado? Mas como?

- Tinha um cara...-ele balbuciou com dificuldade, o sangue jorrando sem parar de um ferimento à bala no braço esquerdo. - ...dentro da escotilha, ele atirou em mim...

- Ana!- exclamou Sawyer, o coração batendo forte dentro do peito, de repente teve um mau pressentimento.

- Sawyer, me ajude a levá-lo pra dentro!- pediu Jack, mas Sawyer já tinha adentrado a escotilha em busca de Ana-Lucia, seguido por Kate.

Entretanto, nenhum deles estava preparado para a cena dantesca que presenciaram dentro da escotilha. Era algo digno de uma peça trágica de Shakspeare,ou ainda de um dos perturbadores poemas de Edgar Alan Poole. O cheiro acre de sangue fresco enchia o ambiente, junto com a mórbida visão de duas mulheres baleadas. Kate levou as duas mãos à boca e apressou-se até Libby, que jazia no chão de concreto, em meio a uma poça de sangue, enquanto Sawyer correu até Ana-Lucia, desfalecida no sofá.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui?- bradou Jack, estupefato diante daquele quadro de horror.

Michael balbuciou: - Ele atirou nelas...não pude impedir, não pude!

Sawyer estava chocado, fitando o corpo inerte de Ana-Lucia. Há poucas horas ele a tivera bem viva em seus braços, e agora ela jazia ali, sem nenhum motivo. Seu coração apertou, e ele tocou os cabelos negros dela, até chegar à sua testa, estava fria.

- Sawyer, verifique o pulso dela!- ordenou Jack, como sempre sendo prático e objetivo em momentos como aquele.

O computador começou a apitar, Locke arrastou-se com suas muletas para digitar o código. Jack apoiou Michael em uma cadeira, enquanto observava Sawyer tomar o pulso de Ana-Lucia. Uma ansiedade cresceu no fundo de seu estômago ao sentir uma pulsação fraca, mas ritmada no pescoço dela. Pegou seu pulso, o ritmo continuava.

- Ela está viva!- exclamou, um sorriso de satisfação dançando em seus lábios.

Jack precipitou-se até Libby que estava tendo o pulso verificado por Kate.

- Eu não sei Jack...- Kate murmurou com o semblante triste. – Acho que ela está...

De repente, Libby inalou o ar com força, puxando-o direto para os pulmões, cuspindo muito sangue, o que assustou Jack e Kate momentaneamente.

- Oh meu Deus Jack ,temos que ajudá-la.- disse Kate.

Michael estancava o sangue de seu braço com o próprio dedo, receoso frente à sobrevivência das duas. Sabia em seu íntimo que ninguém jamais desconfiaria que ele fora o culpado em atirar em Ana-Lucia, e logo em seguida em Libby que adentrara na escotilha no momento em que ele cometia seu primeiro crime. Ficou observando Jack carregar Libby para o beliche com a ajuda de Kate, e rezou internamente para que a mulher morresse logo e não o denunciasse.

- Jackass, e quanto a Ana, você não vai dar uma olhada nela?- questionou Sawyer, visivelmente nervoso.

- Eu sou apenas um, Sawyer!- respondeu Jack irritado, tentando cuidar de Libby.

Locke retornou à sala, e indagou:

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

- Tem sim.- disse Jack. – Por favor, John, comece a limpar o ferimento do Michael com álcool.

Locke assentiu e foi buscar a garrafa de álcool. Sawyer segurou a mão de Ana-Lucia e começou a senti-la cada vez mais fria, verificou seu pulso mais uma vez e achou ainda mais fraco, impacientou.-se:

- Drog, Jack, ela vai morrer! Eu não sou médico, não sei o que fazer!

Foi quando Jack notou o quanto ele estava perturbado com o acontecimento. Resolveu atendê-lo.

- Kate, continue estancando ferimento da Libby com as mãos como eu estava fazendo. Preciso dar uma olhada na Ana.

Kate balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e fez o que Jack pediu. Ele se aproximou de Sawyer e tomou o pulso de Ana.

- Está muito fraco!

Jack ergueu a camiseta preta dela e observou o ferimento no estômago. Sawyer fez uma careta ao vislumbrar o que a bala fizera com seu ventre delicado, o mesmo ventre macio no qual se perdera momentos atrás.

- Ela vai ficar bem?- Sawyer perguntou, preocupado. Depois de terem transado, o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça foi que finalmente as coisas naquela ilha começariam a ter um pouco mais de graça, teria alguém, ainda que indiretamente e se sentiria menos sozinho. Mas naquelas circunstâncias, não tinha mais essa certeza.

- Eu não sei Sawyer, aparentemente o ferimento dela foi menos grave que o da Libby, mas não tenho como ter certeza da recuperação dela devido à falta de recursos que temos. Vou precisar de muita ajuda.

- Toda a ajuda que precisar!- respondeu Sawyer, solícito.

Libby começou a gemer alto de dor na cama, Kate fez cara de desespero. Jack disse a Sawyer:

- Se quer mesmo ajudar, vá até a praia, traga toda a heroína que tiver, vou dar a elas para a dor. Consiga também roupas limpas para as duas. Me chame a Sun e o Hurley, e volte logo, o mais depressa que puder.

Sawyer não queria deixar Ana-Lucia, nem por um minuto, mas concordou e saiu correndo, tropeçando pelo caminho. Ao chegar na praia, a primeira pessoa quem viu foi Hurley.

- Cara, você viu a Libby?- ele fez uma pausa observando a expressão no rosto de Sawyer. - O que é que foi cara, cê tá azul?

- Arranje roupas limpas pra Libby e leve pra escotilha, aconteceu uma coisa muito séria, Jack precisa de você lá.

Hurley arregalou os olhos.

- O que aconteceu com a Libby, ela tá bem né?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Hurley não o questionou mais e saiu imediatamente para fazer o que ele tinha dito. Sawyer saiu correndo, primeiro em direção à barraca de Ana, entrou lá e procurou roupas limpas entre as coisas dela. Para sua surpresa, encontrou um vestido fino de alcinhas, branco, pegou-o junto com uma calcinha da mesma cor que encontrou junto, embolou a roupa em um cobertor e saiu da barraca.

Sun passava bem na frente, nesse momento, e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo saindo da barraca de Ana-Lucia.

- Vem comigo, Sun!- pediu Sawyer, puxando-a delicadamente pelo braço.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Na escotilha, Hurley estava arrasado com a situação de Libby. Haviam se passado cerca de uma hora, e Jack tinha dado heroína a ela para aliviar sua dor, mas a possibilidade dela escapar com vida era quase nula. Nesse momento, Hurley estava sentado diante do beliche, segurando a mão de Libby. Michael sentado num canto, já com o braço enfaixado, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Locke na sala do computador, olhando fixamente para a tela do monitor.

Kate havia ido para o sofá e enterrado o rosto entre as mãos. Jack sentiu o coração partir ao vê-la tão triste, ele próprio também estava muito arrasado. Imaginou se em algum momento ela buscaria consolo em seu ombro, mas reparou que ela parecia esperar algo de Sawyer, e realmente achou que Sawyer fosse largar qualquer coisa para consolá-la, porém, estranhamente, desde o momento em que adentraram a escotilha e encontraram aquela cena de horror, ele não tinha feito outra coisa senão ficar ao lado de Ana-Lucia. Naquele instante mesmo, estava ajudando Sun a dar banho nela, Jack já tinha cuidado do ferimento à bala, havia conseguido extraí-la, e se tivessem sorte, Ana-Lucia sobreviveria sem seqüelas. Kate havia se oferecido para fazer essa tarefa com Sun, mas Sawyer veio com o argumento de que seria difícil para elas darem banho nela, desacorda, sem controle sobre o preso do próprio corpo, e que seria melhor um braço forte para executar essa tarefa.

Jack resolveu aproximar-se de Kate e sentou-se no sofá ao lado dela. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar angustiado e se atirou nos braços dele, sem dizer uma palavra. Jack acalentou-a, enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos, não sabia o que dizer, também se sentia muito triste.

No banheiro da escotilha, Sawyer enxugava Ana-Lucia com muita delicadeza. Sun estava estranhando o comportamento dele, mas não fez perguntas.

- A roupa dela está ali em cima!- avisou Sawyer, terminando de enxugar as coxas dela.

- Eu posso vesti-la enquanto você a segura.- disse Sun, percebendo que ele não estava nem um pouco embaraçado em segurar Ana-Lucia nua diante dela, pareceu a coreana que para ele aquele era um gesto natural.

Enquanto ele a segurava, Sun a vestiu e Sawyer carregou-a nos braços até o quarto, onde o colchão de cima do beliche havia sido posto no chão para acomodá-la melhor. Ele a colocou no colchão e a cobriu com o cobertor, puxou uma cadeira e ficou lá perto.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As próximas horas foram as mais difíceis. Libby começou a piorar consideravelmente, e num único momento de lucidez tentou desesperadamente dizer alguma coisa a Hurley que ainda segurava sua mão, mas não conseguiu e faleceu com os olhos abertos e cheios de horror. Hurley começou a chorar convulsivamente. Jack apertou os ombros dele, tentando dar-lhe apoio.

Kate caiu no choro também, e buscou apoio em Sawyer, jogou-se nos braços dele, que limitou-se a dar alguns tapinhas nas costas dela, seu olhar não saía de cima de Ana-Lucia, estava com medo que ela sucumbisse como Libby.

Mas isso não aconteceu, o que deixou Michael muito preocupado. Depois da morte de Libby, o acampamento inteiro se mobilizou e fez uma linda cerimônia funeral para a terapeuta, presidida por Eko. Hurley ficou inconsolável, e recebeu todo o apoio de seu amigo Charlie. Enquanto estavam todos no funeral de Libby, Jack deixou Ana-Lucia aos cuidados de Sawyer, o texano fez questão de fazer isso, e o médico resolveu não fez nenhuma objeção. Michael continuava insistindo incansavelmente que deveriam formar um grupo, cujas pessoas ele já tinha escolhido para ir atrás de Walt. Sawyer recusou terminantemente, não deixaria Ana-Lucia por nada.

Depois de perguntar mais uma vez à Sawyer se ele iria com o grupo atrás de Walt, e recebido outra vez uma negativa, Michael ficou perambulando pela escotilha. Sawyer então, pediu a ele que gentilmente ficasse de olho em Ana enquanto ele ia até as redondezas apanhar algumas mangas para ela. Michael assentiu, e quando se viu sozinho com Ana-Lucia, aproximou da cama onde ela dormia tranqüila e pegou o travesseiro, pressionando-o sobre o seu rosto, o que ele não contava, era que ela ia despertar nesse exato momento.

Ao sentir o travesseiro sufocante sobre o seu rosto, Ana-Lucia se debateu e gritou tirando forças não sabia de onde:

- Sawyer! Sawyer!

Continua...


	2. Ira

Capítulo I- IRA

Ela queria gritar, mas não conseguia. Era como se algo estivesse atravancando a sua garganta, calando sua voz. Depois do nome dele ter escapado de seus lábios, em um pedido de socorro desesperado, ela já não podia dizer mais nada. Nem sequer sabia porque chamara o nome dele, não tinha muita noção do que estava acontecendo ou de onde estava, mas chamar o nome Sawyer pareceu a ela um gesto natural, como se tivesse pressentido a zelosa presença dele ao seu lado durante o período em que estivera desacordada.

Michael continuava apertando o travesseiro com toda força sobre o rosto dela, impedindo-a de respirar. Lágrimas inundavam seu rosto enquanto executava tão degradante tarefa, mas repetia a si mesmo internamente que era preciso, que estava fazendo isso pela vida de seu filho Walt. Ana-Lucia começou a sentir o corpo ficando pesado, uma dor lancinante no peito devido à tentativa de puxar o ar para os pulmões.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mas que droga!- bradou Sawyer, enfiando o pé em uma poça de lama a caminho da escotilha.

Estava colhendo frutas para Ana-Lucia quando sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de retornar para o abrigo, e sem conseguir conter essa vontade, saiu caminhando a passos rápidos querendo chegar o mais depressa possível. Todos estavam no funeral de Libby, com exceção de Michael. O que poderia estar errado? Por que aquela sensação de que deveria voltar para a escotilha imediatamente?

Por fim chegou, abrindo o despressurizador com certa urgência. Adentrou a sala do computador e correu até o quarto para checar Ana, quando seu coração deu pulos dentro do peito. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, Michael empurrava um travesseiro com força, diretamente para o rosto de Ana-Lucia, tentando asfixiá-la. O único sinal de que ainda estava viva eram seus dedos da mão esquerda que se movimentavam debilmente, num pedido de socorro silencioso.

- O que está fazendo, sun of a bitch?- esbravejou Sawyer com os olhos lacrimejantes, nervoso, antes de saltar sobre Michael e arrancá-lo de cima de Ana-Lucia.

Michael voou longe devido à força de Sawyer, aumentada por sua ira repentina. Sawyer retirou imediatamente o travesseiro do rosto dela e percebeu que sua face começava a adquirir uma tonalidade roxa. Abaixou-se sobre ela e num ato de desespero pôs-se a fazer respiração boca a boca, tentando trazê-la de volta a si.

Depois de algumas tentativas, a cor do rosto dela foi voltando e instintivamente ela puxou o ar com toda a força que ainda restava em seus pulmões através da boca. Sawyer sorriu erguendo o rosto dela, e indagou:

- Você está bem?

- Eu acho que sim...- ela respondeu com esforço, sua voz soando baixa, quase um murmúrio. – O que aconteceu?

O peito dela subia e descia devido à tensão dos momentos anteriores. Ao ouvir a pergunta dela, Sawyer lembrou-se de Michael e voltou seus olhos para trás. Ele não estava mais lá.

- Cadê aquele bastardo?

- Eu não estou entendendo nada. O que está acontecendo? Onde é que eu estou?- disse Ana-Lucia, ainda forçando a voz tentando sentar-se na cama.

Foi quando sentiu uma dor aguda no ventre. Levou suas mãos até o local, e seus dedos ficaram encharcados de sangue. Seus olhos alargaram-se com horror e ela começou a tremer.

- Mas o que é isso?

- Você não se lembra, Lucy?- perguntou Sawyer, preocupado com o sangramento do ferimento dela.

- Não, eu não lembro de nada. Só sei que eu estava voltando para a escotilha, me ofereci para ficar com o Michael...- ela tentava recordar, mas só conseguia lembrar cenas desconexas.

- Você levou um tiro.- explicou Sawyer pousando suas mãos no ferimento dela, tentando aplacar o sangramento.

- Mas como? Quem atirou em mim?- ela questionou com fúria.

- Eu não sei Ana, só sei que chegamos aqui na escotilha e encontramos você e a Libby desacordadas, ambas tinham levado um tiro.

- A Libby também?- assustou-se Ana-Lucia. – E como ela está? Para onde a levaram?

Sawyer olhou com pesar, bem fundo em seus olhos escuros e disse:

- Sinto muito, Libby não conseguiu.

O tremor que transpassava o corpo de Ana-Lucia começou a aumentar diante de tal revelação.

- O quê? Não!- ela soluçava, chocada. Estava muito vulnerável naquele momento. – E por que eu estava me sentindo sufocada? Onde estão todos? Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Eu não entendo, não lembro de nada, Sawyer!

Ela rangia os dentes, se debatendo na cama, sentindo muito ódio dentro de si. Sawyer também não estava entendendo nada, ainda estava abalado depois de ter visto Michael tentando asfixiá-la. Muitas coisas começaram a passar por sua cabeça, se perguntava se Michael não tinha alguma coisa a ver com a fuga de Henry Gale, o assassinato de Libby e a tentativa de homicídio de Ana-Lucia. Com certeza havia lacunas que ainda não tinham sido preenchidas nessa história, caso contrário por que Michael estaria tentando matar Ana?

- Eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo! Preciso entender o que está acontecendo?- ela repetia, seriamente perturbada.

Sawyer tentou controlá-la, segurando-a firme junto ao seu corpo, encharcando a camiseta com o sangue que jorrava do ferimento dela. Ana-Lucia foi ficando pálida, e Sawyer cada vez mais preocupado.

- Jackass, onde você está quando a gente precisa? Ana fique acordada, vamos!

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate enxugava algumas lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em cair por seu rosto. O funeral de Libby tinha terminado a pouco, ela ainda estava muito sentida com tudo o que presenciara. Caminhava pela floresta, retornando à escotilha, a pedido de Jack, que resolveu ficar um pouco mais na praia e conversar com Hurley, que estava muito abatido pela perda precoce de sua amada.

Pensava no quanto a morte dela havia sido injusta, e no quanto era difícil viver naquela ilha com tantas incertezas. Chegou a uma clareira, onde tinha um tronco de árvore caído ao chão, sentou-se e se permitiu chorar um pouco por aquela tragédia terrível. De repente, lembrou-se que fora ali naquele exato lugar que trocara um beijo com Jack, algumas semanas atrás. Ficou se perguntando por que o beijara, se uma das coisas que tinha concluído naquele dia era que amava Sawyer. Por isso ficara tão triste pela partida dele na jangada, e tão desesperada ao vê-lo retornar quase morto. No entanto, beijara Jack. Olhou nos olhos dele e quis beijá-lo. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo de novo, durante o funeral de Libby, talvez porque sentisse necessidade de conforto. Mas quando via Sawyer, queria beijá-lo também. Estaria ficando louca?

Ouviu um barulho de alguém chorando e tossindo muito, não muito longe dali. Pelo timbre sabia que se tratava de um homem. Seguiu em direção ao barulho do choro e surpreendeu-se ao ver Michael, chorando convulsivamente, agarrado a uma árvore. Ele não a viu de imediato, sentia muita dor no estômago e enjôo, por isso começou a vomitar sem controle, o cheiro do sangue fresco de suas vítimas do dia anterior ainda se fazia presente em suas narinas, e achou que nunca mais fosse conseguir se livrar dele.

- Michael, você está bem?

Ele assustou-se muito ao ver Kate, e começou a tremer.

- Michael, você está tremendo.- ela observou. – Por que está aqui sozinho na floresta? Deveria estar descansando na escotilha. Vamos, eu te ajudo a voltar pra lá.

- Não!- disse Michael, tirando o braço não enfaixado, do alcance das mãos dela.

- Jesus, Michael! O que você tem? Está tão estranho!

- Eu preciso ir!- ele disse, ríspido, e saiu cambaleante pela floresta, como se não soubesse onde estava indo.

- Michael! Michael!- gritou Kate em seu encalço, mas ele se enveredou pela mata e ela acabou perdendo-o de vista. Poderia rastreá-lo, mas, definitivamente achou o seu comportamento muito estranho. Resolveu ir até a escotilha perguntar a Sawyer se ele sabia o que estava acontecendo.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Quando a gente quer não aparece ninguém nessa droga de escotilha!- comentou Sawyer, sem saber o que fazer, abraçando o corpo desfalecido de Ana, junto ao peito.

Cansou-se de esperar e carregou-a nos braços, ignorando até mesmo o contador, que marcava dez minutos para começar a apitar. Se Jack não vinha até a montanha, a montanha iria até Jack. A carregaria por toda a floresta até a praia, atravessaria o mar se fosse preciso, só pra vê-la bem outra vez, depois cuidaria de Michael.

xxxxxxxxxx

Na praia, Jack tinha acabado de falar com Hurley, conversara bastante com o amigo, que não dissera uma palavra sequer desde a morte de Libby. Achou que ele precisava de um tempo, por isso deixou-o sozinho com seu sofrimento. Lembrou que pedira a Kate para ir até a escotilha verificar como estavam Michael e Ana-Lucia, resolveu ir pra lá quando deu de cara com Sawyer chegando na praia, com Ana desacordada em seus braços.

- Sawyer, o que aconteceu?- indagou Jack.

- Não há tempo para explicações agora, vou levá-la pra minha barraca, você precisa olhar o ferimento dela.

- Mas e o Michael?

- Aquele desgraçado tentou matá-la!

- O quê?- espantou-se Jack.

xxxxxxxxx

O computador apitava sem parar na escotilha. Kate adentrou a sala esbaforida e buscou Sawyer, mas aparentemente ele não estava lá. Apressou-se em digitar o código e assim que o contador zerou novamente procurou Sawyer pelos quatro cantos da escotilha.

- Sawyer?

Aonde teria ido. Ana-Lucia também não estava lá, e Kate sabia que ela ainda não tinha condições de andar. Olhou para o contador, ainda faltavam mais de cem minutos para o computador apitar outra vez, resolveu correr até a praia e reportar a Jack os estranhos acontecimentos, mandaria alguém de lá para vir ficar na escotilha.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Os pontos cederam, foi isso, devido ao esforço que ela fez para respirar- concluiu Jack, arrumando os pontos do ferimento dela. – Isso está causando infecção, e ela provavelmente terá muita febre, vamos torcer para que a infecção diminua com os medicamentos.

Sawyer assentiu. Jack o fitou com o semblante sério:

- Se você está me dizendo que o Michael tentou matar a Ana, você acha que ele teve alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu ontem à noite?

- Eu não sei, não quero fazer julgamentos precipitados, mas o Michael mudou muito desde que o Walt foi levado, pra mim ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa para ter o filho de volta.

- E ela não lembra de nada? O que ela disse quando você a salvou?

- Coisas desconexas, disse que estava confusa, eu achei melhor não perguntar nada.

- Fez bem!- concordou Jack.

- Jack!- chamou Sun, à porta da barraca de Sawyer.

- O que foi?- perguntou ele, limpando as mãos sujas do sangue de Ana em um pedaço de pano.

- O Michael está indo embora, está revirando todas as coisas dele, arrumando na mochila, disse que vai atrás do Walt sozinho outra vez.

Jack e Sawyer se entreolharam, então era verdade, ele tinha algo a ver com os últimos acontecimentos, senão por que estaria fugindo?

- Ah, eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!- bradou Sawyer.

- Calma Sawyer!- pediu Jack, tocando seu ombro. - Precisamos saber até onde ele está envolvido. Fique aqui com a Ana um pouco, Sun chame o Jin e não deixem o Michael deixar a praia por enquanto, em hipótese alguma.

- Jack, o que está acontecendo?- perguntou Sun.

- Talvez Michael esteja envolvido na fuga de Henry Gale, e conseqüentemente no que aconteceu depois.

- Eu não acredito!- exclamou a coreana, aturdida.

- O que vai fazer Jack?- indagou Sawyer.

- Vou chamar o Sayd para o interrogarmos, e ele vai ter que nos contar tudo o que sabe.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate chegou à praia e pôs-se a procurar por Jack. Encontrou-o conversando com Sayd. Aproximou-se dos dois.

- Jack, aconteceu uma coisa estranha.

- Já imagino o que seja.- ele respondeu. – Então Sayd, conto com você?

- Com certeza.- disse o iraquiano.

- Não tem ninguém na escotilha!- falou Kate.- Quem vai apertar o botão?

- Kate, não posso resolver tudo, estou com um problema sério aqui, por que não ficou lá?

Ela fez cara de magoada, e disse:

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar. Qual é o seu problema comigo ultimamente?

- Kate, eu não quero brigar!- ele disse, passando as mãos pela cabeça.

- Por que? Nem pra brigar comigo você tem tempo mais?

Jack olhou para um lado e para o outro, puxou-a para um canto reservado da praia. Kate pensou em protestar, mas ao ver a expressão séria nos olhos dele, resolveu ficar calada.

- Kate, o que você quer de mim?

- Como é?

- Eu não entendo você. Diz que não tenho tempo nem para brigarmos, então estou aqui diante de você, te perguntando, o que espera de mim?

Ela o encarou com aqueles olhos verdes sofridos e respondeu:

- Eu queria que você me dissesse que vai ficar tudo bem, que eu não preciso me preocupar, como fazia antes. Que me acalmasse...

Jack não a deixou terminar de falar, e puxou o rosto dela para si, em um beijo intenso e demorado. Kate surpreendeu-se, mas correspondeu ao beijo com vontade, sem conter um suspiro de satisfação ao sentir a língua dele roçando a sua.

- Isso foi pra te acalmar!- ele disse quando a deixou.

Kate levou as mãos aos lábios, sorrindo sozinha quando se deparou com Charlie observando-a de olhos arregalados.

- Então vocês estão...?

- Cala a boca, Charlie!- disse Kate, afastando-se dele.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Michael tinha acabado de arrumar suas coisas, e estava pronto para deixar o acampamento antes que as coisas se complicassem quando viu Sayd e Jack se aproximando dele. Sentiu um calafrio no estômago, e por um momento pensou em correr, mas aí viu todas as pessoas do acampamento olhando para ele. Achou que o dia do seu julgamento tivesse chegado e ao ver Eko segurando seu cajado, olhando em sua direção, teve certeza disso.

- Onde está indo, Michael?- questionou Jack, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Ele não soube o que responder.

- Será que nós podemos conversar com você, Michael?- perguntou Sayd.

- O que está acontecendo?- indagou Kate a Sun.

- O Jack e o Sawyer acham que o Michael teve alguma coisa a ver com a morte da Libby e o tiro que quase matou Ana-Lucia.

- Como é que é?

- Kate!- chamou Paulo.

Ela voltou seus olhos para o brasileiro, tentando absorver o que Sun tinha acabado de lhe dizer.

- O que foi?

- Ouvi dizer que não tem ninguém na escotilha agora, para apertar o botão.- ele respondeu. – Eu e a Nikki podemos ir pra lá, para fazer isso?

- Fiquem à vontade.- disse Kate, voltando a sua atenção para o que estava acontecendo na praia.

Paulo ficou contente e correu para chamar Nikki.

- Vamos lá, gatinha! Curtir um som lá na escotilha!

- Já falou com a Kate?

- Aham! E pelo jeito ela não tá nem aí, aliás, nunca ninguém está nem aí pra gente, vamos aproveitar.

- Mas Paulo, eu acho que está acontecendo alguma coisa importante aqui na praia, veja, estão todos se reunindo.- Nikki observou.

- E daí? Deixe-os resolverem seus problemas políticos, não fazemos parte desse clube e você sabe!

- Então tá!- ela concordou sorrindo, e os dois saíram de mãos dadas rumo à escotilha.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Por que está todo mundo me encarando desse jeito?- queixou-se Michael, imaginando se Sawyer já tinha contado a alguém o que tinha presenciado na escotilha.

- Acalme-se Michael, não precisa ficar nervoso!- disse Sayd, com sua costumeira frieza diante de alguém que obviamente estava mentindo. – Nós só queremos conversar com você, eu e o Jack.

- Anda Michael, vem com a gente!

- O que vão fazer?- questionou Kate.

Jack e Sayd nada responderam, e saíram escoltando Michael para dentro da floresta. Kate olhou para Locke.

- John, faça alguma coisa, eles vão torturá-lo!

- Então eu preciso descobrir por que.- disse ele, seguindo-os floresta adentro.

Eko seguiu logo atrás, também havia ficado intrigado com o que estava acontecendo. Jin voltou-se para Sun, e perguntou em coreano:

- Então ele é o responsável pelo que aconteceu a Libby e Ana-Lucia?

- Talvez seja!- respondeu Sun.

- Se for, nós não somos mais amigos.

- E onde está o Sawyer afinal?- perguntou Kate que não o via desde cedo.

- Está na barraca dele...- falou Sun.

- Eu vou lá!- Kate disse.

- Cuidando de Ana.- Sun completou.

Kate franziu o cenho, pensando consigo porque Sawyer estava tão zeloso com ela desde que levara um tiro, sabia que eles se odiavam. O próprio Sawyer tinha dito a ela uma vez que não suportava a presença de Ana-Lucia no acampamento, por que isso agora? Resolveu ir até a barraca dele e vê-lo cuidando dela com seus próprios olhos.

Encontrou-o debruçado sobre ela, molhando um pano em água fresca e colocando sobre sua testa, na tentativa de baixar a febre, que estava subindo assustadoramente.

- Sawyer?

- Sardenta.- ele disse, sem se voltar para ela.

- Como ela está?

- Com febre. Os pontos do ferimento cederam, e ela começou a ter infecção. Tudo por causa daquele desgraçado do Michael.

- O que ele fez?

- Aquele bastardo, aproveitou que eu saí para colher frutas pra ela e tentou asfixiá-la com um travesseiro.

Kate arregalou os olhos.

- Se eu não estivesse cuidando dela nesse momento, ia com o Jackass e o Ali pra floresta dar uns bons sopapos naquele "sun of a bitch!"

- E por que está cuidando dela?- indagou Kate.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Que espécie de pergunta é essa?

- È que eu estou achando estranho você estar sendo tão gentil e cuidadoso com ela depois de tudo o que ela te fez.

- Eu não sou um cara rancoroso.- disfarçou ele.

- Você cuidaria assim de mim, se isso tivesse acontecido comigo?

Sawyer pegou uma mecha do cabelo castanho-avermelhado dela e acariciou:

- Vira essa boca pra lá, sardenta! Que bom que isso não aconteceu com você, e se tivesse acontecido, eu provavelmente não conseguiria chegar nem perto, porque o Jackass não ia sair um minuto de cima de você, e a Ana, ela não é popular por aqui, alguém tem de cuidar dela, por que não eu? Mais do que ninguém, eu sei o que é não ser popular nessa ilha.

- Sawyer...Sawyer...- Ana-Lucia murmurou buscando a mão dele instintivamente.

- Eu estou aqui, cupcake!- disse Sawyer tomando a mão dela, carinhosamente.

Kate observou o gesto dele, e resolveu não perguntar mais nada. Ao invés disso, tirou o pano da testa de Ana-Lucia e voltou a molhar na água fresca. Iria ajudá-lo a cuidar dela.

xxxxxxxxxx

Na floresta, Michael estava cercado por Jack, Sayd, Locke e Mr.Eko. Pensava em seu íntimo como iria fugir daquela situação.

- Chega de mentiras, Michael.- falou Jack. – È melhor começar a nos dizer a verdade, algo que justifique por que deixou Henry Gale fugir, e quem realmente baleou Libby e Ana-Lucia.

- Estamos falando sério, Michael.- enfatizou Sayd. – Conte-nos logo ou eu serei obrigado a fazer você confessar, e não vai querer isso, eu te garanto.

Michael começou a chorar, sentindo medo e culpa. Ajoelhou-se diante deles e resolveu confessar:

- Eu fiz isso por causa do meu filho, eu juro. Só por causa dele! Aquelas pessoas me ameaçaram, disseram que se eu não ajudasse a libertar o líder deles que estava preso na escotilha eles iriam matar o Walt. Não tive escolha, Ana-Lucia não me deixaria libertá-lo e a Libby foi um acidente, não era para ser assim.

Os quatro ficaram chocados diante da confissão, imaginavam que Michael tivesse culpa no cartório, mas não pensaram em nenhum momento que ele tivesse atirado nas duas mulheres, mesmo sabendo que ele tentara asfixiar Ana-Lucia para impedi-la de contar que fora o responsável pela fuga de Henry Gale.

- Você atirou nelas?- questionou Eko.

- Sim, mas se eu tivesse escolha não teria...

Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça, abismado. Durante todo o tempo em que estavam naquela ilha sempre considerou Michael um amigo, e aquela atitude dele o deixara muito decepcionado.

- Não existe justificativa para o que você fez!- bradou Jack. – Atirar em duas mulheres a sangue frio?

- Libby era inocente, lamento e muito a morte dela, mas Ana-Lucia não. De alguma forma, ela merecia morrer, atirou na Shannon.

- Cale-se!- gritou Sayd. – Se alguém aqui deveria querer matar Ana-Lucia seria eu, mas não fiz isso e sabe por que? Porque o que aconteceu foi um acidente, ocasionado pelo medo que Ana-Lucia sentia dos Outros, esses que são os culpados pela morte da Shannon. E você se aliou a eles?

- Foi preciso, para reaver o meu filho, e pelo meu filho eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa.

Jack tirou uma arma do bolso de trás da calça e a apontou para Michael, estava sentindo muito ódio pela situação. Sayd e Locke não fizeram nenhuma objeção, mas Eko pôs uma mão em seu ombro, impedindo-o.

- Não faça isso Jack, o dia do julgamento final chegará para ele.

- Eko tem razão.- disse Locke. – Acho que devemos deixá-lo ir, não nos igualemos a ele, será muito mais difícil viver sozinho na selva.

Com esforço, olhos apertados e semblante indignado, Jack guardou a arma de volta no bolso. Michael levantou-se do chão, e sem dizer uma palavra, deu as costas para eles e sumiu na floresta.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Três dias se passaram, e o desaparecimento de Michael foi muito comentado durante esse tempo, mas aos poucos as pessoas foram esquecendo e voltando às suas atividades cotidianas. Quanto a ele, nunca mais foi visto, e alguns começaram a alimentar a lenda de que ele fora transformado em fumaça negra como castigo pelos crimes que cometera e agora vagava pela floresta assombrando as pessoas.

A infecção de Ana-Lucia piorou visivelmente, mas Sawyer permaneceu fiel ao seu lado, zelando por ela. Ao final daquele terceiro dia, estavam sozinhos na escotilha. Jack a examinara e dissera a Sawyer que a única coisa que podiam fazer agora era esperar que ela se recuperasse ou não. Depois desse diagnóstico, o médico teve que voltar para a praia, Aaron estava muito gripado e precisava de seus cuidados.

Sawyer permaneceu lá com ela, velando seu sono e aplicando compressas para diminuir a intensidade da febre. Em certo momento, ela começou a tremer mais do que em todas as outras vezes, e ele não teve alternativa, tirou a camisa e enfiou-se debaixo dos cobertores com ela, apertando-a junto de si para cessar a tremedeira. Ana-Lucia não objetou a presença dele embaixo das cobertas, pelo contrário, ao sentir o corpo morno dele junto de si, instintivamente buscou pelo aconchego, enroscando seu corpo no dele, recostando a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo-se muito segura no abraço dele.

Na manhã seguinte, despertou com uma energia que não sentia há dias, a febre finalmente a tinha deixado e o ferimento à bala em seu ventre estava cicatrizando. Porém, a confusão mental que se fez em sua cabeça ao se deparar consigo envolta nos braços de Sawyer de peito nu, debaixo dos cobertores enquanto ela mesma usava apenas camiseta e calcinha foi latente. Remexeu-se na cama, nervosamente tentando se soltar dos braços dele sem acordá-lo, quando seu corpo esbarrou na ereção matinal de Sawyer, fazendo seu rosto corar de vergonha. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Indagou a si mesma.

De repente, as lembranças vieram à sua mente como em um filme. Transara com Sawyer, roubara sua arma e depois ameaçara Henry Gale, sendo incapaz de matá-lo. Entregou sua arma a Michael que atirou nela e depois atirou em Libby. Empurrou o braço de Sawyer com violência e levantou da cama, pondo-se a andar pelo quarto de um lado para o outro. Sawyer despertou com o movimento brusco dela e encarou-a.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo?- ela indagou a Sawyer ao vê-lo acordado.

- Eu estava cuidando de você.- ele apressou-se em responder. – Como o fiz todos esses dias em que você esteve debilitada pelo tiro.

O tiro! Aquela lembrança atordoou-lhe e um ódio sem fim começou a surgir no fundo de seu peito e feito veneno líquido se expandiu por todas as suas veias, tomando, invadindo cada fibra do seu ser até explodir sem controle. Era mais do que raiva, ia além disso, como se estivesse sendo possuída por algum tipo de espírito demoníaco que aos poucos sugava sua alma. E ela gritou, como nunca tinha gritado, até sentir a garganta arder e as amídalas incharem. Cravou suas unhas na madeira do tampo da mesa, e a pele debaixo de seus dedos sangrou.

Foi quando viu olhos azuis brilhantes e lacrimosos observando-a. A ira, aquela força ruim, apertou ainda mais em seu peito, e ela bradou como um animal enfurecido:

- O que você quer? Vá embora daqui! Me deixe sozinha!

- Ana!- ele murmurou, a expressão compadecida diante da dor dela.

- Fuck you, man! Eu não preciso da sua piedade, nem da de ninguém, vá embora!

- Ana-Lucia!- Sawyer gritou. – Você precisa se acalmar, toda essa raiva não vai te ajudar, acredite em mim, eu imagino o que esteja sentindo.

- Não, você não sabe.- ela gritou de volta. – Agora ouça, não tenho nada contra você, só quero que vá embora e me deixe sozinha, sei cuidar de mim mesma, eu não preciso de ninguém.

Sawyer se aproximou dela, que deu um passo para trás, cambaleante. Ele deu mais um passo para frente, e segurou seus punhos com força, ela se debateu, tentando arranhá-lo, gritando histérica, mas Sawyer não a soltou, ao invés disso puxou-a ainda mais para si, envolvendo os braços ao redor da cintura dela, forçando seu corpo pequeno sobre o dele.

- Não! Não! Não!- Ana-Lucia continuou gritando, desesperada para soltar-se, mas ao sentir o calor dos braços dele em torno de si e o olhar amoroso dele para ela, desabou.

- Shiii, shiiii. Vai ficar tudo bem!- ele murmurou baixinho no ouvido dela, embalando-a em seus braços, distribuindo beijinhos em seus cabelos.

Ana-Lucia chorou muito, desabafando tudo de ruim que sentia desde antes de cair naquela ilha, chorava por todas as desgraças que já sofrera, amparada pelos braços de Sawyer.

Continua...


	3. Arrogância

Capítulo II- Arrogância

Estar aconchegada daquele jeito tão íntimo ao corpo de Sawyer provocava sensações indescritíveis em Ana-Lucia. O cheiro masculino dele era inebriante, e o corpo dela arrepiava levemente ao constatar isso. O ataque de fúria repentina que tivera há alguns minutos havia findado, e naquele momento ela não queria mais nada a não ser estar nos braços dele.

Eram sentimentos conflitantes, não gostava de sentir-se vulnerável, mas não tinha como evitar precisava de colo, e Sawyer estava oferecendo isso a ela, sem pedir nada em troca, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela tinha aprontado para ele.

Ficaram ali, parados, no meio da cozinha, até que o alarme nosso de cada dia começou a tocar. Sawyer amaldiçoou o alarme internamente, sabia que era um momento raro e único ter Ana-Lucia quietinha em seus braços, mesmo quando fizeram amor ela mostrou-se agressiva e mandona, não deixando ele tomar as rédeas da situação de jeito nenhum. Olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, e antes que Ana-Lucia pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, suspendeu-a do chão, surpreendendo-a.

- Sawyer, o que está fazendo?- sussurrou como se estivesse com medo de que alguém a ouvisse.

- Estou te levando de volta pra cama, cupcake, ainda não está em condições de sair andando por aí.

Ele a depositou gentilmente na cama e pegou o cobertor para cobri-la. Ana-Lucia não reclamou, a energia que sentira ao despertar havia se esvaído, dando lugar novamente à fraqueza.

- Eu vou apertar a droga do botão, fica aí paradinha que eu já volto!

Ana-Lucia deu um meio sorriso, quando foi que Sawyer ficara tão gentil? Aquilo estava muito estranho, e quando ele voltou para o lado dela, não hesitou em perguntar:

- O que você está ganhando?

- Como é?- ele indagou, sem entender.

- O que está ganhando para ficar aqui tomando conta de mim?

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha, malicioso, sentando-se na ponta da cama:

- Por enquanto nada, mas sei que vou ganhar depois.

Ana-Lucia irritou-se levemente com a pretensão dele:

- Escuta aqui caipira, se está achando que...

Sawyer colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela, calando-a.

- Não estou ganhando nada para fazer isso, cuidei de você porque eu quis, chica.- ele afirmou.

- Então se você quis, não espere que eu te agradeça!- ela respondeu malcriada, tentando disfarçar a ternura que sentiu ao ouvi-lo dizer que cuidara dela porque quis.

Ele nem ligou para o aparente mal-humor dela e debruçou-se levemente sobre o seu corpo. Ao vê-lo se aproximando, o coração de Ana-Lucia disparou, mas ela não entregou os pontos:

- Para com isso, Sawyer, agora mesmo ou eu vou quebrar a sua cara.

Sawyer continuou ignorando-a, e aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Ana-Lucia não conteve um suspiro ao sentir a respiração quente dele tão próxima, seus olhos não saíam daquela boca carnuda e vermelha, tão convidativa, sem perceber estava fazendo "biquinho", preparando-se para ser beijada quando de repente, Sawyer se afastou sem nenhuma explicação. Ana-Lucia ficou com uma cara frustrada, e o texano disparou a rir:

- Então é isso o que você quer né, baby? Beijinho na boca!

Ana-Lucia alargou os olhos, a cara fechada ao mesmo tempo em que as bochechas estavam coradas de vergonha.

- Cala a boca, caipira dos infernos!- ela disse, tremendo de raiva embaixo do cobertor.

Mas Sawyer continuava rindo, deixando-a ainda mais irritada.

- Por que toda essa agressividade comigo, Analulu? Aceite isso, estamos quites, você roubou a minha arma e eu poderia ter te abandonado, deixando-a morrer, como você pensou em fazer comigo várias vezes quando estávamos voltando para o acampamento. Mas não, resolvi ser o bom samaritano e cuidei de você, agora vai ter que conviver com isso!

Ela simplesmente não soube o que responder, ficara magoada. Por um breve momento pensou que Sawyer estivesse cuidando dela porque fora capaz de sentir algo por ela. Mas estava enganada, ele só queria mesmo se vingar, fazê-la conviver o resto do tempo que permanecessem naquela ilha com o fato de que o devia, e Ana-Lucia odiava dever a alguém.

- Você...- ela murmurou, tentando dizer algo quando uma lágrima escapuliu de seus olhos.

O peito de Sawyer apertou, não queria fazê-la chorar. Mas a arrogância fazia parte da sua natureza, jamais admitiria a Ana-Lucia que cuidara dela porque teve medo de perdê-la, porque de todas as mulheres daquele acampamento ela era a única que tinha sido capaz de confrontá-lo de verdade, mais do que Kate, desde o início quando se conheceram dentro da armadilha, que ela mesma tinha preparado para ele. No entanto, aquele era um momento de extrema vulnerabilidade de ambas as partes, e Sawyer não agüentou vê-la daquele jeito, a arrogância acabara de lhe dar uma trégua.

- Você é um homem muito vil! –ela exclamou. – Como pôde cuidar de mim somente por vingança?

- Eu sou vil e vingativo? Tem certeza Lulu? Por acaso fui eu quem seduziu alguém para roubar uma arma e depois matar um outro alguém por vingança?

Mais lágrimas encheram seus olhos, e Ana-Lucia estava odiando chorar tanto na presença de Sawyer, mas não conseguia parar a si mesma. Sawyer levou sua mão direita ao rosto dela e acariciou-o ternamente. Em seguida aproximou outra vez sua boca da dela, os lábios de Ana-Lucia ainda estavam pálidos por causa de tudo o que passara. Ela sussurrou, sabendo o que ele iria fazer:

- Não, não...

Mas dessa vez ele iria beijá-la, queria fazer isso de novo desde quando a vira caída no sofá, desacordada por causa do tiro. Dissera a si mesmo que seria a primeira coisa que faria quando ela despertasse.

- Não, Sawyer...- ela disse outra vez, mas seus olhos já estavam fechados aguardando o beijo inevitável quando um leve pigarro masculino cortou o momento deles.

Sawyer parou imediatamente, e Ana-Lucia voltou a abrir os olhos.

- Doutor!- exclamou Sawyer ao ver Jack parado no meio da cozinha, de frente para o quarto que não tinha porta.

Jack tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto diante da situação, ao contrário de Kate que vinha logo atrás dele carregando um cesto de frutas, que quase deixou cair ao vislumbrar a cena.

- Há quanto tempo estão aí?- indagou Sawyer, preocupado que os dois tivessem visto a discussão dele com Ana-Lucia e os conseqüentes carinhos trocados entre eles.

- O suficiente!- disse Jack, ainda sorrindo.

Ana-Lucia não disse uma palavra sequer, estava muito embaraçada com aquela situação constrangedora, afinal não era todo dia que alguém do acampamento a via em uma cama, seminua com um homem debruçado sobre si se preparando para beijá-la. Jack notou que estavam ambos muito embaraçados e por isso tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Bem, eu vim até aqui para ver como está a Ana-Lucia.- ele se dirigiu até a cama e sentou-se na beirada tocando a testa dela de leve. – Está sem febre, isso é um bom sinal. E durante a noite?

Jack perguntou isso a Sawyer, mas o texano estava tão constrangido com a situação que nada disse, apenas trocou alguns olhares com Kate, que aparentemente lhe fuzilava com o olhar. Seu cinismo sempre tão oportuno havia desaparecido naquele momento.

- Sawyer? Eu estou falando com você!- insistiu Jack.

- O que você disse, doc?

- Eu perguntei sobre como ela passou a noite?

- Ela teve muita febre, mas eu cuidei de tudo e agora ela está bem melhor.- Sawyer limitou-se a responder.

- Cuidou de tudo, hã?- questionou Kate. – Você agora é médico?

Sawyer preferiu ignorar o comentário dela, e perguntou:

- O que você trouxe aí sardenta? Mangas? Eu estou com vontade de comer manga.

Jack voltou toda a sua atenção para Ana-Lucia.

- E agora Ana, como se sente?

- Eu não sei ao certo.- ela respondeu. – Quando acordei me senti cem porcento, como se nunca tivesse levado um tiro, mas depois voltei a sentir fraqueza e resolvi voltar pra cama.

- Fez muito bem, nesse momento de recuperação é importante que não faça nenhum tipo de esforço, se alimente adequadamente e repouse bastante. Eu vou dar uma examinada no seu ferimento.- Jack disse, já erguendo o cobertor dela para examiná-la.

Ana-Lucia trocou um olhar desconfiado com Sawyer, que havia acabado de cortar uma manga e disse a Jack:

- Será que o Sawyer poderia sair enquanto você faz isso, é que eu não me sinto muito à vontade...

- Como queira, rambina.- disse Sawyer, depositando a manga em cima da pia. – Aliás, creio que meu trabalho por aqui acabou, então eu peço demissão do meu cargo de enfermeiro e retorno para o meu humilde lar lá na praia. Melhoras pra você, Analulu.

E dizendo isso, ele foi até o quarto somente para pegar sua camisa que estava pendurada no espelho da cama, vestiu-a e saiu em direção ao despressurizador. Kate o acompanhou com os olhos, mas permaneceu na escotilha. Jack havia pedido a ela que colhesse algumas frutas e preparasse uma salada para Ana-Lucia comer, por isso ela o tinha acompanhado até a escotilha aquela manhã.

- Vamos lá! – falou Jack, erguendo o cobertor de Ana-Lucia para examiná-la assim que Sawyer saiu.

xxxxxxxxx

Mais alguns dias se passaram, e Ana-Lucia melhorou por completo. O ferimento à bala cicatrizou, deixando apenas uma pequena marca em seu ventre. Jack finalmente lhe deu alta para que ela voltasse à praia. Depois daquele dia em que ela e Sawyer quase se beijaram na escotilha, ela não o vira mais, porque ele não retornara para vê-la nem uma vez. Durante todo o tempo em que permaneceu em convalescença, alguém sempre aparecia para cuidar dela a mando de Jack, Sun, Rose, e até mesmo Kate. Mas quem ela queria mesmo era Sawyer. Odiava admitir, mas sentia e muito a falta dele, era como se tivesse se acostumado à sua constante presença no período em que esteve desacordada.

Quando Jack disse a ela que já estava curada e poderia retornar à praia, o coração dela encheu-se de felicidade. Finalmente poderia ir ao túmulo de Libby prestar sua homenagem à amiga assassinada e principalmente, veria Sawyer de novo. Seu estômago contorcia-se de ansiedade só de pensar nisso, mas jamais contaria a alguém, era o seu segredo. Tomou um longo banho no chuveiro da escotilha, dando especial atenção aos cuidados com seu corpo. Depilou as pernas, lavou os cabelos cuidadosamente com xampu e depois vestiu as roupas limpas que Rose havia lhe trazido gentilmente.

Olhou-se no espelho enquanto penteava os cabelos negros. Sentiu-se bonita, com uma imagem renovada. Talvez fosse a imensa sede de viver que estava sentindo depois de quase ter morrido, era uma nova chance e Ana-Lucia não queria desperdiçá-la. Não sabia ao certo o que diria ou faria quando visse Sawyer outra vez, mesmo assim não se importou muito, vê-lo já seria o suficiente.

- Mas o que eu estou pensando?- falou consigo mesma. – Não posso ficar agindo como uma tola!

Mordeu o cabo do pente e sentou-se no balcão diante do espelho, perguntou a si mesma em voz alta.

- O que você quer Ana-Lucia?

Mas a verdade é que não sabia ao certo, sua única certeza era de que a vingança e a ira haviam deixado seu coração. Jack dissera a ela que Michael tinha desaparecido e em outros tempos não hesitaria em sair atrás dele somente para matá-lo como vingança pelo que fizera a ela e Libby, porém definitivamente não sentiu vontade de fazer isso, só queria viver, o máximo que pudesse.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer lia calmamente pela milionésima vez o manuscrito de mistério sem o nome do autor que encontrara na praia há algum tempo, parte dele chamuscada, porque Jack o jogara no fogo no dia em que foi até a barraca dele exigir as armas de volta, quando viu Ana-Lucia retornando para a praia.

Parou de ler imediatamente, deixando o manuscrito de lado e pôs-se a observá-la, e pareceu-lhe que ela caminhava em câmera lenta, deslizando pela areia branca da praia, o vento despenteando seus cabelos negros soltos, os quadris fartos se movimentando sutilmente de um lado para o outro a cada passo que dava. Até que parou diante dos restos mortais de sua barraca e abaixou no chão uma mochila que trazia às costas. Agachou-se por um momento e seu olhar cruzou com o de Sawyer. Desviou o olhar rapidamente ao perceber que ele a estava encarando, sentindo um intenso frio na espinha.

Sawyer não resistiu e levantou-se, caminhando em direção à barraca dela, queria vislumbrá-la de perto. Ana-Lucia sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e pensou: "Oh Deus, ele está vindo para cá!" No entanto, colocou a sua melhor máscara de indiferença e fingiu estar muito ocupada em ajeitar a lona de sua barraca.

- Hey, you!- Sawyer saudou com seu jeito cínico ao chegar perto dela.

- Hey, yourself!- ela respondeu, sem olhar para ele.

Sawyer correu para o outro lado da barraca e pegou uma das pontas da lona de plástico ajudando a erguê-la sobre as estacas.

- Roupas novas?- gracejou, medindo-a dos pés à cabeça, malicioso, fixando seu olhar principalmente na calça justa jeans que ela usava, até o meio da canela, o que delineava suas pernas.

- Yeah!- ela respondeu, totalmente concentrada na tarefa de amarrar as pontas da lona ou pelo menos era o que ela queria que ele pensasse.

- Pra alguém que levou um tiro você me parece ótima!

Ela ergueu os olhos escuros para ele, e perguntou, arisca:

- O que você quer Sawyer?

- Jesus, mulher! Não precisa querer me bater não, só estou te ajudando a arrumar a droga da sua barraca!

- Aham! Assim como lá na escotilha, você só estava cuidando de mim!- Ana-Lucia jogou verde, queria ver o que ele diria em relação a isso.

- Você ainda está pensando nisso?- ele retorquiu. – Eu já te disse porque cuidei de você, para ficarmos quites, e você ter que passar o resto da vida se torturando, sabendo que um dia eu fiz algo por você sem esperar nada em troca.

Ana-Lucia largou as pontas da lona com tudo, irritada. O plástico cedeu totalmente, desmanchando o telhado da barraca dela.

- Eu não gosto de dever nada pra ninguém!- bradou. – Então acho melhor você me dizer logo o que quer por ter cuidado de mim.

- Lu, eu não quero nada.- Sawyer respondeu, sorrindo de forma irritante para ela. Virou as costas e foi embora, deixando Ana-Lucia com muita raiva.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack separava alguns medicamentos na mesa da despensa, quando Kate se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele no banco de madeira corrido. Ele ergueu os olhos castanho-esverdeados para ela e perguntou:

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Kate?

- Nada.- ela disse. – Posso te ajudar?

- Claro! Vai separando esses comprimidos vermelhos desses azuis, não entendo porque estão juntos no mesmo frasco, são para coisas totalmente diferentes.

Kate começou a fazer o que ele disse. Ficaram em silêncio separando os medicamentos, até que ela perguntou:

- A Ana-Lucia está mesmo recuperada?

- Sim.- disse Jack, com um sorriso. – Nunca fui de acreditar em milagres, mas realmente cheguei a pensar que ela fosse morrer, o tiro perfurou uma área muito sensível do corpo dela.

- Então foi o seu milagre.- Kate constatou.

- Meu não!- Jack afirmou. – Do Sawyer, a dedicação dele para a recuperação dela foi fundamental, e te digo mais, acho que existe algo entre eles, algum tipo de ligação que fez com que a Ana reagisse mais rápido ao tratamento, como se quisesse ficar viva para estar com ele, inclusive isso me surpreendeu bastante porque jamais os imaginei juntos.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso, Jack?- Kate questionou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Sei lá, você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que acredita nessas coisas, ligações espirituais, recuperações milagrosas, isso tem mais a ver com o Locke.

- Kate, desde que caímos nessa ilha ando tendo que rever meus conceitos. Mas por que todas essas perguntas? Te incomoda o fato de algo estar acontecendo entre eles?- Jack indagou, desconfiado.

- Mas é claro que não!- ela apressou-se em dizer. – Mas você sabe como o Sawyer é, logo que chegamos aqui ele dizia que nós tínhamos uma ligação e agora está dizendo que tem essa mesma ligação com a Ana-Lucia.

- Sawyer nunca disse que tinha algum tipo de ligação com a Ana-Lucia, pelo menos não pra mim! Por que? Ele disse algo a você?

- Não!- respondeu Kate, de cabeça baixa.

- Kate, estou intrigado.

- Com o quê?

- Com esse seu súbito interesse por uma possível relação entre Sawyer e Ana. Se algo estiver mesmo acontecendo entre eles, creio que não temos nada a ver com isso a não ser...

- A não ser o quê, Jack?

- Que você tenha interesses pessoais nessa história.

- Pois você está enganado!- ela reiterou.

Jack sorriu:

- È bom saber disso! Odiaria pensar que você sente algo pelo Sawyer além de amizade.

- Por quê?- ela provocou, marota.

- Eu já terminei por aqui.- ele disse, recolhendo os frascos e guardando em um saco plástico. – Preciso dar um pulo na escotilha, até Kate.

- Até!- ela respondeu, intrigada com as últimas palavras dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- "Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros el vuestro reino..."

Ana-Lucia rezava de joelhos diante do túmulo de Libby. Havia colocado algumas flores sobre ele e agora se despedia da amiga com muito pesar no coração, lamentava imensamente que Libby não tivesse conseguido sobreviver como ela.

- Hey, dude!- saudou Hurley parando ao lado dela diante do túmulo.

- Hey!- respondeu Ana-Lucia, finalizando sua oração, fazendo o sinal da cruz.

- Eu soube que você tinha voltado para a praia e quis te cumprimentar, que bom que está bem!

- Obrigada, Hurley!- ela disse, sorrindo. – Eu sinto muito pela Libby, a Rose contou-me que vocês estavam envolvidos.

- De alguma forma. Eu invejo o Sawyer, dude!

- Por quê?- ela indagou.

- Porque ele se esforçou tanto cuidando de você, e valeu a pena, você está viva. Não tive a mesma chance com a Libby.

- Hurley, você esteve o tempo todo na escotilha quando eu e a Libby estávamos em perigo, não esteve?

- Sim, o tempo todo.- ele confirmou.

- Em algum momento, o Jack pediu ao Sawyer que cuidasse de mim?

- Não dude! Não mesmo! Desde o primeiro momento ele se propôs a cuidar de você, mal deixava qualquer um chegar perto, só o Jack porque é o médico!

Aquela revelação deixou Ana-Lucia com a pulga atrás da orelha, e naquela mesma tarde ela resolveu procurá-lo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O barulho constante do machado partindo a madeira em vários pedaços, seguido do gemido estafante de Sawyer devido ao esforço que estava fazendo, eram os únicos sons possíveis de serem ouvidos a vários metros de distância dentro do silêncio natural da floresta. Ele gostava de fazer aquele serviço, não porque fosse o cara mais prestativo da ilha, mas porque servia como uma espécie de terapia. Cortar lenha e pensar na vida. Uma vez Jack gracejara a respeito desse hábito dele, dizendo que sua profissão fora da ilha deveria ter sido lenhador.

Deu mais umas quatro ou cinco machadadas em um grosso tronco que tinha derrubado, quando ouviu uma voz muito familiar atrás de si:

- Hey, Dino da Silva Sauro, você tem um momento?

Sawyer largou o pesado machado no chão e voltou-se para a dona da voz:

- O que você quer chiquita? Eu estou muito ocupado agora.

- Quero te fazer uma pergunta, só vai levar um momento.

Ele enxugou o suor da testa com as costas das mãos e alongou o corpo para não ficar doloridas depois de todo aquele esforço. Ana-Lucia não conseguiu não prestar atenção ao tórax dele, nu, suado, exposto à luz do sol.

- Então pergunta logo porque eu ainda quero cortar mais uns três troncos.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e deu dois passos em direção a ele, antes de perguntar:

- O que você quer por ter cuidado de mim?

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Sinceramente, acho melhor parar de insistir nessa história, pode não gostar do que eu pedir.

- Então você quer mesmo pedir alguma coisa? Seus cuidados não tinham sido de graça?

Ele pôs-se a rir:

- Jamais conheci alguém mais arrogante do que você, Lulu. Mas tudo bem, vou abrir o jogo. Nada do papai aqui sai de graça!

- All right!- ela concordou. – E eu também não gosto de ficar devendo. – O que você quer? Sua arma de volta? Saiba que o Jack a devolveu pra mim.

- Benzinho, a essa altura do campeonato, armas são o que menos me interessam.

- Então para de enrolar e me diz logo o que você quer!

- Um beijo.- ele respondeu, provocante.

- Como é?

- Um beijo rambina, da sua boca na minha, preciso ser mais claro do que isso?

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

- Só isso?

- Porque Analulu? Está disposta a me oferecer mais? Não sabia que os meus préstimos para com a sua pessoa valeriam tanto assim.

- Não seja estúpido!- ela disse. – Pensei que fosse querer algo concreto.

- E um beijo não é uma coisa concreta pra você?

- Ok, fine!- ela concordou. – Mas só um beijo e minha dívida com você estará quitada.

Ela se aproximou, ficando a polegadas de distância dele. Sawyer a agarrou pela cintura. Ana-Lucia protestou:

- Eu disse que seria só um beijo, nada de gracinhas!

- Por mim tudo bem, cupcake!- ele respondeu malicioso, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

Ana-Lucia achou que seu coração ia sair pela boca naquele momento, nem mesmo quando pulara em cima dele na selva e arrancara suas roupas sentira tanto nervosismo. Os lábios foram se aproximando pouco a pouco, até poderem sentir as respirações um do outro em seus rostos. Antes de beijá-la, Sawyer assoprou levemente os lábios dela, provocando arrepios de prazer pelo corpo de Ana-Lucia. Finalmente seus lábios se tocaram, e ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava a língua em sua boca, Sawyer colou o corpo pequeno dela no seu, fazendo-a soltar um gemido delicado ante o contato das mãos calorosas que apertavam sua cintura. Beijavam-se ardentemente quando ele a ergueu do chão com incrível facilidade e escarranchou as pernas dela ao redor de sua cintura.

Com uma mão, Sawyer apoiava o corpo dela no seu, com a outra acariciava sua nuca, puxando o rosto dela ainda mais próximo de si, enquanto devorava sua boca. O beijo intenso durou cerca de cinco minutos, até que Ana-Lucia desprendeu as pernas do corpo dele deslizando para baixo. Pararam de se beijar, já estavam sem fôlego. Arfando, ela se afastou dele, e disse arrogante:

- Minha dívida com você já está paga!

Continua...


	4. Avareza

Capítulo III- Avareza

Pingos gelados de chuva caíam em sua pele como se facas potentemente afiadas estivessem sendo cravadas pouco a pouco em seu corpo. Ana-Lucia tiritava de frio, encolhida em seu projeto de barraca. Era tarde da noite, e os chuviscos anunciavam junto com o vento forte trazido pela maresia, uma tempestade que estava por vir.

Ana-Lucia observou o teto de lona da barraca, vários rasgos no plástico estavam provocando a infiltração. Poderia dar um jeito de consertá-los, mas não debaixo daquela tempestade que não tardava. Tentou ignorar os respingos, imaginando que não iria passar daquilo, se encolhendo ainda mais no interior da barraca, de modo que conseguisse aplacar um pouco do frio que sentia.

Entretanto, quando ela começou a se acostumar à situação, imaginando que as coisas não poderiam ficar ainda piores, o vento forte levou de vez a precária cobertura de sua barraca, deixando-a completamente desprotegida, à míngua.

- Oh shit! Shit!- ela bradou, tentando proteger suas coisas do aguaceiro que começava a desabar.

Algumas outras barracas também tiveram prejuízos, mas ao contrário de Ana-Lucia seus moradores pareciam estar mais preparados para a chegada da tempestade. Por isso mesmo, sequer prestaram atenção ao tormento dela, enquanto desesperadamente tentava reerguer o que havia sobrado de sua barraca. Decididamente, Ana-Lucia precisava de ajuda, olhou ao seu redor procurando alguém que pudesse lhe dar uma mão, seu amigo Eko ou quem sabe Jack, mas não viu nenhum dos dois no acampamento. Avistou Kate ao longe, reforçando a lona de sua barraca com pedras para que o vento não a levasse, mas esta, ao perceber que Ana-Lucia lhe observava limitou-se a dar-lhe um olhar de indiferença.

Bufando de ódio, a latina concentrou sua atenção na própria barraca, mas o estrago já estava feito. Charlie passou correndo com um enorme pedaço de lona em frente à sua barraca. Ana o chamou:

- Hey Charlie, será que você pode me ajudar um momento?- ela indagou, começando a ficar completamente ensopada com a chuva.

- Desculpa Ana, mas não é uma boa hora! Preciso reforçar a entrada da barraca da Claire ou o bebê vai se molhar.

E dizendo isso, ele afastou-se rapidamente. Ana-Lucia apertou os lábios, chateada, percebendo que não teria outro remédio a não ser consertar sua barraca sozinha a qualquer custo, não queria dormir ao relento no meio da chuva. Estava tão compenetrada em sua tarefa, que não percebeu que Sawyer a observava, divertido. Ficou vendo-a perder a cabeça, tentando fincar as estacas outra vez na areia e tentando improvisar um novo teto com o pedaço de lona que o vento não tinha levado, até que resolveu deixar o aconchego de sua barraca para ajudá-la. Caminhou até ela em meio à chuva, e disse debochado:

- Ô sem-teto, está precisando de ajuda?

Ela ergueu os olhos negros furiosos para ele, e respondeu, orgulhosa:

- Não preciso de ajuda nenhuma!

- Ah é?- ele retorquiu, sarcástico. – Está bem, mas vê se da próxima vez constrói uma casa de tijolos, vai ficar mais difícil para o lobo mau destruí-la com seu sopro. Boa sorte com sua barraca!- ele saiu caminhando bem devagar, murmurando para provocá-la: - Minha nossa! Esta noite está tão fria, tenho pena de quem for ficar nessa chuva, vai congelar até os ossos!

Ana-Lucia soltou uma respiração profunda, enxugando o rosto molhado pela chuva com as costas das mãos. O chamou de volta: - Sawyer!

Ele deu um sorriso cínico e voltou-se novamente para ela:

- Chamou, docinho?

- All right, eu preciso de ajuda, não quero passar o resto da noite na chuva.- ela admitiu. – Por favor, me ajude com a barraca!

- Certo, eu poderia fazer isso, o problema é que a sua barraca está em frangalhos, florzinha, não tem como conseguirmos arrumar isso antes que a tempestade desabe de vez.

Ana-Lucia franziu uma sobrancelha:

- E o que você sugere?

- Eu sugiro que você venha ficar comigo na minha barraca.

- Não sei se será uma boa idéia.- ela hesitou.

- E por quê? Por acaso está com medo que eu te jogue no chão, arranque as suas roupas, transe com você e depois roube a sua arma?

- Mas é claro que não!- ela respondeu, ríspida. – Até porque se você encostar um dedo em mim pode perder a esperança de propagar a espécie algum dia.

- Nossa, quanta agressividade!- disse Sawyer, dando de ombros, mais debochado ainda. – Fique tranqüila, Lulu! Sua castidade estar segura comigo!

Ela ia dar-lhe uma resposta, quando Sawyer a cortou:

- Deixa as respostas grosseiras pra depois, vamos logo, o vento está despenteando os meus belos cabelos loiros e eu não estou gostando de ficar ensopado!

Rapidamente, ela e Sawyer começaram a recolher suas coisas e os dois rumaram para a barraca dele. Chegando lá, Sawyer foi logo dizendo:

- Se vai morar comigo, ainda que provisoriamente, teremos que estabelecer três regras fundamentais.

- Por mim!- ela respondeu dando de ombros, empilhando suas coisas em um canto da barraca dele.

- Certo! Então para começar, nada de bagunça no meu apê, tipo roupas e outros objetos espalhados, pode não parecer meu bem, mas eu sou um cara organizado.

- Ok!- ela concordou.

- Regra número dois, a mais importante de todas, nunca, jamais mexa nas minhas coisas sem permissão!

- Já acabou?

- Mas é claro que não, eu disse que tinha três regras.

- E qual seria a terceira?

- Não desobedecer em hipótese alguma as outras duas regras, caso contrário irá haver punição.

- Punição?

- Exato, punição. Esse castigo consiste no meu direito de violar a sua regra!

- Como é?- ela indagou erguendo a sobrancelha, provocante. – Vai me "violentar" se eu desobedecer alguma de suas regras?

- Não!- ele respondeu. – Mas vou te dar umas boas palmadas para aprender a não me desobedecer.

Ana-Lucia caiu na risada, não acreditando em nenhum momento que ele fosse capaz disso, Sawyer no entanto ficou sério, e falou:

- Tire a roupa!

- O quê?- Ana questionou.

- Tire essa roupa ou vai ficar doente, e eu não estou afim de ir buscar o doc no meio da tempestade se algo acontecer com você!- Sawyer respondeu, tirando a camisa.

Ana levou as mãos à camiseta branca, erguendo-a até o umbigo, Sawyer tinha razão, se continuasse com as roupas encharcadas poderia pegar uma pneumonia. Sawyer tinha seus olhos fixos nela, o que lhe causou certo embaraço. Por isso, ela não hesitou em dizer:

- Vire-se!

- Deveria?- ele perguntou, maroto. – Até parece que eu nunca vi esse seu corpinho delicioso.

- Não importa!- ela bradou. – Vire-se, Sawyer!

- All right!- ele concordou um tanto frustrado, virando de costas para ela.

Ana-Lucia se despiu rapidamente, procurando uma roupa seca em suas coisas. Estava de costas, só de calcinha, revirando sua mochila, quando Sawyer perguntou:

- Já posso virar?

- Não!

Mesmo com a negativa dela, Sawyer se arriscou a dar uma olhadinha e ele sentiu o sangue indo parar em uma parte perigosa de sua anatomia ao vislumbrar as curvas nuas dela. Pigarreou, tentando quebrar a tensão, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava seus olhos novamente para a frente:

- Quer café? Eu o fiz um pouco antes da chuva, ainda está morno.

- Aham!- ela respondeu, finalmente encontrando algo seco para vestir. Não ficou muito feliz porque a única peça seca se tratava de uma camisola de algodão azul, fina que desenhava-lhe os contornos do corpo curvilíneo. Imaginou que teria problemas em dormir usando apenas aquela camisola.

- E agora, já posso virar?- Sawyer voltou a perguntar, segurando uma caneca cheia de café nas mãos.

- Pode, já estou vestida.- ela respondeu, incerta se a palavra "vestida" seria o termo mais adequado.

Sawyer quase deixou cair a caneca de café ao vê-la vestida daquele jeito. Seus olhos foram direto para a visão dos seios arrepiados de frio, marcando o tecido fino da camisola.

- Nossa!- ele murmurou sem conseguir se conter.

Embaraçada, Ana-Lucia soltou os cabelos negros úmidos do rabo de cavalo que usava, e falou ríspida:

- Hey, nada de gracinhas!

Sawyer nada disse, entregou a caneca de café a ela e pôs-se a tirar as calças.

- O que está fazendo?- ela perguntou temerosa, vendo que ele se despia.

- Estou tirando a roupa para dormir! Por que, isso faz alguma diferença para você?

- Diferença nenhuma!- ela respondeu, pousando a caneca de café em uma mesinha de madeira improvisada. – Como vamos dormir?

- Na cama!- Sawyer falou deitando-se só de cueca em algumas almofadas empilhadas no chão com um cobertor, formando uma cama relativamente confortável.

- Juntos?

- Mas é claro, Analulu ou está achando que vou te ceder a minha cama e dormir no chão?

- Eu durmo no chão!- ela disse.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente, e respondeu:

- Por Deus, mulher! Não vou encostar um dedo em você, anda vem logo pra cá e aproveita que estou disposto a dividir o cobertor com você, está muito frio para dormir no chão.

Temerosa, Ana-Lucia deitou-se ao lado dele na cama. Sawyer puxou o cobertor por cima deles, cobrindo-os. Ana-Lucia ficou afastada o máximo que pôde do corpo dele e por causa disso puxava o cobertor para si, descobrindo-o. Irritado, Sawyer puxou o cobertor de volta, deixando-a descoberta. Ficaram nessa coisa de toma lá, dá cá por alguns segundos, até que Sawyer pegou uma tesoura nas suas coisas e cortou o lençol ao meio, virando para o outro lado. Aana-Lucia puxou a sua parte do cobertor e virou-se também. Um de costas para o outro, perderam-se em seus próprios pensamentos.

O corpo quente de Sawyer tão próximo ao seu estava deixando Ana-Lucia em parafuso. Era incrível como se sentia quando estava perto dele, jamais pensou que um dia se sentiria assim por Sawyer. Borboletas dançavam em seu estômago, refletindo a ansiedade que ela sentia em ser tocada por ele outra vez, mas jamais admitiria isso. Quando Sawyer a chamou para ficar com ele em sua barraca, tudo o que pensou foi em como iria reagir à presença constante dele. Até aquele momento estava conseguindo manter a frieza, mas por quanto tempo? Fechou os olhos pensando nisso e acabou adormecendo.

Sawyer, ao contrário dela, não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Era muito estranho ter a companhia de uma mulher ao seu lado na cama depois de tanto tempo sozinho. Era verdade que tinham dividido a cama da escotilha por uma noite, mas de certo não havia sido a mesma coisa. Naquela vez, Ana estava debilitada e Sawyer muito preocupado com sua recuperação. Mas agora, a situação era completamente diferente, na opinião dele, Ana esbanjava saúde, e ficava difícil fechar os olhos para isso. Sawyer a desejava muito, depois de desfrutar do corpo dela na selva, ele ficou ansiando por mais, queria amá-la com calma, explorar seu corpo pouco a pouco, levá-la ao limite, ouvi-la novamente gemer o nome dele, e fechar os olhos de prazer como havia feito na floresta.

Estava ficando muito excitado, e isso não era bom, se continuasse desse jeito iria agarrá-la nos próximos minutos. Fechou os olhos tentando desanuviar os pensamentos impuros que teimosamente lhe vinham à cabeça, chegou até a contar carneirinhos, mas parou quando um dos carneirinhos se transformou em Ana-Lucia vestida de lingerie branca, lançando olhares maliciosos para ele. Os pensamentos vinham sem controle, e a presença dela ao seu lado não estava ajudando em nada, só piorava as coisas. A certa altura, ele quase perdeu a compostura quando num gesto espontâneo, ela esparramou seu corpo na cama, enroscando suas pernas nas dele. Sawyer tentou retomar o controle e se desencaixar dela, mas não deu certo, adormecida, Ana-Lucia se moveu sobre o corpo dele causando-lhe espasmos por todo o corpo.

Receosa, sua mão direita acariciou os cabelos dela, e Sawyer aspirou o perfume natural deles, deixando envolver o rosto em uma mecha. A outra mão foi parar nos quadris dela, tocou-a muito levemente, pois temia que ela acordasse e quebrasse o momento. Ana-Lucia moveu-se outra vez, trocando de posição, durante o movimento, um de seus seios escapou da camisola, ficando à mostra.

- Linda!- Sawyer murmurou acariciando o seio dela levemente, apertando o bico.

Ana-Lucia soltou um gemido baixo ante o contato da palma da mão quente dele em seu seio, inconscientemente instigando Sawyer a apertá-lo mais. Foi ao sentir os toques mais duros, que despertou, os olhos arregalados para ele, confusa:

- O que está fazendo?- indagou arrumando a alça da camisola no lugar, o corpo formigando por causa das carícias de Sawyer.

- Eu...você...não...- Sawyer não soube o que responder estava muito embaraçado com a situação.

Levantou-se da cama e vestiu as calças rapidamente.

- Aonde você vai, Sawyer?- Ana perguntou, não estava zangada com ele, apenas surpresa.

- Eu preciso dar uma volta!- ele limitou-se a dizer.

- Mas está chovendo!

- Por isso mesmo, preciso de um banho frio!

Ele deixou a barraca e Ana-Lucia jogou-se na cama, muito agitada. Mordeu os lábios, queria ter tido coragem suficiente para pedir-lhe que ficasse e fizesse amor com ela até cansar.

- Sawyer...- murmurou, fechando os olhos outra vez, tentando voltar a dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A tempestade que caíra durante a noite, deixara o clima da manhã com um friozinho agradável, o que convidou a maior parte dos sobreviventes a permanecerem em suas barracas, envolvidos no aconchego dos cobertores. No entanto, uma manhã friorenta para Kate tinha outro efeito. Ela não sentia vontade de ficar em sua barraca dormindo, mas sim de caminhar pela beira da praia sentindo a brisa leve emaranhando seus cabelos soltos e lançando arrepios por todo seu corpo.

Estava sentada, afundando os pés na areia molhada aconchegante quando foi abordada por Jack que acabara de chegar à praia vindo da escotilha.

- Pelo jeito as pessoas hoje amanheceram com preguiça!- ele comentou, vendo que a maioria ainda dormia.

- Todo mundo menos eu!- ela disse, sorrindo, enquanto enterrava os pés ainda mais na areia.

- Afundando outra vez?- ele perguntou, divertido, sabia o quanto ela gostava de fazer aquilo, porque lembrava a infância ao lado da mãe.

- Hum, você sabe que eu gosto.- ela respondeu, doce. – Você quando pequeno não tinha também alguma brincadeira de que gostasse muito com sua mãe?

Jack sorriu:

- Eu poderia fazer uma lista! Mas a melhor de todas, sem dúvida, era fazer cócegas!

Kate voltou os olhos verdes para ele e viu uma expressão maldosa em seu rosto.

- Não Jack, não...- ela preparou-se para correr, sabia o que ele ia fazer.

Jack largou a mochila no chão, não resistiu a oportunidade de brincar com ela e saiu correndo em seu encalço. Kate tinha muito pique para correr, assim como ele, e sabia que a brincadeira duraria muito tempo se um dos dois não desistisse, por isso deixou-se ser pega. Jack caiu com ela no chão e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas nas dobrinhas dos braços e na barriga, Kate ria muito tentando se desvencilhar das mãos dele.

- Ai chega, Jack! Não agüento mais!- ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

Ele parou de fazer cócegas nela e limitou-se a ficar sentado olhando para o horizonte. Kate disse:

- Tem uma coisa que eu queria fazer hoje.

- O quê?- indagou Jack.

- Colher morangos perto daquela gruta que fica depois da cachoeira. Amanheci com desejo de comê-los.

- Tem morangos lá?

- Aham! Quer vir comigo?- Kate perguntou, ansiosa por uma resposta positiva.

- Eu adoraria, mas prometi ao Locke e ao Sayd que iria ajudá-los com umas armadilhas para conseguirmos carne, você sabe comida enlatada da escotilha enjoa.

- Eu sei, por isso quero ir até a floresta pegar morangos, comer algo diferente pra variar.

- Se continuar com esses desejos, daqui a pouco vai me convidar para atravessar o mar e ir até o Macdonald's mais próximo comprar um cheeseburger.

- E por que não Jack?.- ela respondeu, marota.- Que importa o que vamos fazer? Desde que estejamos juntos.

Jack ficou surpreso com as palavras dela, ficou alguns segundos formulando uma resposta, porém quando ia dizer Sawyer apareceu, sem camisa, sujo de areia e com cara de sono. Kate começou a rir ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

- O que foi que aconteceu, Sawyer? A tempestade acabou com você ontem?

- Antes fosse a tempestade.- Sawyer respondeu. – Foi a Ana-Lucia.

O sorriso de Kate se desvaneceu ao ouvir aquilo. Jack fez uma expressão de dúvida: - A Ana-Lucia? Como?

- Aquela tempestade de ontem destruiu a barraca dela, achei de dar uma de bom samaritano outra vez e a convidei para ficar na minha barraca, mas vocês sabem como ela é, impossível ficarmos no mesmo recinto sem brigar, por isso acabei trocando a barraca pela areia da praia.- disse Sawyer, omitindo o real motivo pelo qual não passou a noite inteira em sua barraca.

- Então vocês não dormiram juntos? Quero dizer, na barraca?

- Que pergunta é essa sardenta? Eu não acabei de dizer...

Jack ficou chateado, vendo que outra vez Kate se preocupava com um possível relacionamento entre Sawyer e Ana-Lucia. Resolveu ir cuidar de seus afazeres.

- Jack, aonde você vai?- perguntou Kate quando o viu se afastar.

- Eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer e como te disse ainda vou ajudar o Locke e o Sayd com as armadilhas, então vou indo! Convide o Sawyer para pegar morangos com você!

- Pegar morangos?- questionou Sawyer sem entender.

- È, eu o convidei para ir comigo pegar morangos atrás da gruta, depois da cachoeira, mas ele como sempre está muito ocupado. Você quer ir?

- Ah, eu adoraria ficar colher morangos e até o chantilly com você, sardenta, mas estou exausto, a Lulu vai acordar e eu vou aproveitar para dormir.

- Ela vai ficar na sua barraca muito tempo?

- Eu não sei. Por que?

- Por nada.- disfarçou Kate, ultimamente vinha sentindo muitos ciúmes de Sawyer, e para falar a verdade, de Jack também, sentia ciúmes dos dois e não gostava de ver Ana conversando com nenhum deles, a tinha como uma ameaça no acampamento, decididamente não "engolia" a policial.

Resolveu insistir para que Sawyer fosse com ela, não o queria perto de Ana-Lucia.

- Vamos Sawyer, por favor! Vai ser divertido!

- Sardenta, eu não estou com vontade.- ele retorquiu.

- Em outros tempos você imploraria para me acompanhar no que quer que fosse.- ela reiterou, esperando que suas palavras o convencessem.

- Está bem, sardenta! Eu vou com você! Espere só um pouco enquanto eu visto uma camisa.

- Eu vou preparar uma mochila com água e frutas pra gente levar.- disse Kate, contente, correndo para a despensa da praia.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer entrou sem fazer barulho na barraca, imaginando que Ana-Lucia ainda estivesse dormindo, porém encontrou-a de pé, totalmente vestida, amarrando os cabelos.

- Acordada tão cedo?

- Eu vou correr um pouco.- ela respondeu sem olhar para ele.

Se agachou e pegou a mochila com seus pertences, depois de correr pretendia tentar armar sua barraca outra vez.

- Pra onde você está levando isso?- ele perguntou vendo-a pegar a mochila.

- Sawyer, obrigada por ter me cedido sua barraca ontem, mas vou dar um jeito na minha...

- Hey, por que essa pressa toda? Nada disso, não se estresse com a sua barraca, deixa pra lá por enquanto, pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser.

- Mas Sawyer...

- Eu estou falando sério, pode ficar. O que aconteceu ontem...-ele hesitou vendo qual seria a reação dela ao ouvi-lo tocar nesse assunto, mas Ana-Lucia nada disse, por isso ele continuou: - O que aconteceu ontem, não vai acontecer mais, me desculpe.

- Então está bem!- assentiu Ana-Lucia largando sua mochila no chão. – Eu vou correr!

Antes que ela saísse da barraca, ele advertiu:

- Mas as regras continuam valendo!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Se com essa armadilha não conseguirmos pegar um porco pro jantar, eu não me chamo mais John Locke.

Sayd sorriu ao comentário de Locke, adorava estar envolvido nesse tipo de coisa, ajudava a manter sua cabeça no lugar, e não ficar pensando o tempo todo em Shannon. Jack também gostava de participar dessas coisas, mas em seu íntimo estava arrependido de não ter ido com Kate para a floresta colher morangos e ainda por cima disse a ela que chamasse Sawyer para acompanhá-la. Às vezes se sentia um estúpido, gostava de Kate e não entendia porque não dizia isso a ela, talvez porque não tivesse certeza de seus sentimentos. Kate era muito arredia e ele tinha medo de que se esse contasse a ela como se sentia, provavelmente fugiria dele. Esteve perto de revelar seus sentimentos a ela na noite em que foram sozinhos para a floresta, porém a chegada repentina de Michael acabou estragando o momento e eles nunca mais tocaram no assunto.

- Pronto, agora é só esperar!- disse Locke.

- Pra mim, essa é a parte mais chata!- falou Jack. – E já que terminamos as armadilhas, eu vou voltar pra praia.

Locke e Sayd concordaram. Os dois ficariam de vigia para ver se a armadilha tinha dado certo. Jack estava ansioso para voltar para a praia, a fim de saber se Kate já tinha voltado da floresta com Sawyer. Como não queria sair perguntando para todo mundo se a tinham visto e dar bandeira, aproveitou que Ana-Lucia estava sentada em frente à barraca de Sawyer brincando com Vincent e como quem não queria nada, disse a ela:

- E o Sawyer?

- Eu não sei, não o vejo desde de manhã.- ela respondeu.

- A sua barraca foi bastante prejudicada pela chuva de ontem.- comentou Jack, tirando a mochila das costas e sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Bastante!- disse Ana, com um sorriso triste. – Agora eu tenho que morar de favor com o cowboy por uns tempos.

- Acredito que será uma experiência interessante.- gracejou Jack.

- Ah sim, muito!- disse Ana-Lucia, rindo. – A primeira noite já foi bastante confusa.

- Por que?- perguntou Jack, sem entender.

- Deixa pra lá!- ela disse, sem dar maiores explicações.

Jack, porém, não se deu por vencido, estava curioso a respeito do que acontecia entre Sawyer e Ana-Lucia, principalmente porque Kate fazia questão de tocar nesse assunto sempre que podia. Por isso, perguntou a Ana-Lucia exatamente como ela havia feito com ele, questionando-o sobre Kate, há algumas semanas atrás.

- Então me diz, o que acontece entre você e o Sawyer?

Ana-Lucia quase engasgou com a manga que estava comendo. Detestava falar de seus sentimentos, principalmente os que tinham a ver com Sawyer, os quais nem ela ainda tinha conseguido entender.

- Não acontece nada!- respondeu dando de ombros, tentando enrolar Jack com essa resposta.

- Não acontece nada? Ora vamos Ana, praia legal, você é bonita, ele é um cara bem apanhado, ilha deserta, as coisas funcionam assim não é?

Ana-Lucia riu, mas não respondeu nada. Nesse momento, Sawyer retornava à praia com Kate, os dois riam muito, estavam sujos e carregavam cestos cheios de morangos. Algumas pessoas correram até eles, empolgados, querendo um pouco da fruta. Sawyer cuidadosamente tinha guardado alguns na mochila para dar à Ana. Ao vê-la conversando animadamente com Jack, ficou aborrecido e se dirigiu imediatamente para lá. Kat também não gostou de ver o médico conversando com Ana-Lucia, por isso acompanhou Sawyer.

- O que é tão engraçado?- Sawyer perguntou, ríspido o que surpreendeu Jack e Ana-Lucia.

- Por que todo esse mau humor, Sawyer. Eu vi que você e a Kate colheram muitos morangos, devem ter passado o dia inteiro fazendo isso.- alfinetou Jack.

- Eu trouxe alguns pra você, Jack!- disse Kate, lançando-lhe olhares de ódio para Ana-Lucia que a ignorou.

- Então você passou o dia inteiro colhendo morangos com a "sardenta"?- Ana-Lucia debochou.

Sawyer deu as costas pra ela e adentrou sua barraca, estava morto de ciúmes.

- Credo, o que deu nele?- indagou Paulo que vinha chegando com Nikki e Hurley.

Jack e Ana-Lucia deram de ombros. Kate sentou-se ao lado de Jack. Paulo sugeriu, estava com um baralho nas mãos.

- Vamos jogar?

Todos concordaram, e começaram uma animada partida de pôquer. Kate fazia questão de ganhar de Ana-Lucia, não queria perder para ela em nada. Estavam tão entretidos com o jogo de cartas, que se assustaram ao ouvir Sawyer esbravejar de dentro de sua barraca:

- Ana-Lucia, venha aqui agora mesmo!

O grupo voltou sua atenção para ela, Ana-Lucia fez cara de quem não sabia de nada e levantou-se da roda, muito irritada. Quem Sawyer achava que era para gritar com ela daquele jeito? Entrou na barraca decidida a dizer umas verdades para ele quando se surpreendeu ao senti-lo agarrá-la com tudo.

- O que está fazendo?- esperneou.

Mas Sawyer a segurou com toda a força e caiu com ela na cama, posicionando-a sobre seus joelhos e em seguida, por mais absurdo que parecesse, encheu-lhe o traseiro de palmadas. Ana-Lucia gritou:

- Ai! Você enlouqueceu?

- Está tudo bem Ana?- perguntou Jack do lado de fora depois de escutar o grito dela.

- Está Jack!- Ana respondeu, não queria que ninguém soubesse o que estava acontecendo dentro da barraca.

Sawyer deu mais uma palmada no traseiro dela. Não a estava machucando de fato, mas Ana-Lucia ficou irada com o abuso dele.

- Posso saber por que está fazendo isso?

- Você desobedeceu a uma das regras.

- E qual foi?

- A de que não podia mexer nas minhas coisas sem permissão, pensei ter sido claro em relação a isso!

- No que eu mexi, Sawyer?- ela questionou perdendo a paciência.

- Você mexeu nos meus livros,eles estão bagunçados!

Ana-Lucia o empurrou, livrando-se dele antes que ele resolvesse dar mais palmadas no seu traseiro.

- Eu mexi sim, pensei que não fosse se importar, são só livros, eu queria passar o tempo. Você sumiu o dia inteiro, ficou perambulando pela floresta com a Kate!- ela estava desabafando naquele momento o que sentira durante o dia inteiro longe dele, sem saber aonde tinha ido.

- Não mude de assunto! Você não deveria ter quebrado as regras!

- Òtimo, eu quebrei as regras, o que pretende fazer agora? Já me deu as palmadas!

Sawyer respirou fundo,estava muito tenso.

- Vai me expulsar da barraca só porque é um avarento e não sabe dividir nada com ninguém?

- Não, eu não vou te expulsar! Vou apenas quebrar a sua regra!- ele disse, ríspido, agarrando-a pela cintura.

- Me solta, Sawyer!- Ana-Lucia disse, batendo no peito dele.

- Ana, eu vou entrar!- disse Jack do lado de fora.

- Vai procurar o que fazer doc!- esbravejou Sawyer.

- Eu estou bem, Jack!- gritou Ana.

Ela voltou seus olhos para Sawyer e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sentiu os lábios dele esmagados contra os seus. Sawyer a apertava com toda força enquanto a beijava selvagemente, sem deixá-a respirar, parou somente para dizer:

- Você violou as minhas regras, eu violo as suas. Só deixo você depois que eu te possuir de novo, bem fundo...

Ana-Lucia gemeu às palavras lascivas dele, mas não ia se entregar assim, estavam todos lá fora tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Se você quer me ter de novo, cowboy, vai ter que merecer! Porque agora, eu não vou te dar nada!- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele antes de empurrá-lo com toda força de cima delae sair da barraca quase correndo.

Sawyer disse consigo, respirando com dificuldade, tentando retomar o controle:

- Avarenta!

Continua...


	5. Preguiça

Capítulo IV- Preguiça

A visão da cortina improvisada dividindo a barraca ao meio era no mínimo cômica. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia, o "Sr. e a Sra. Smith" da ilha deserta ainda estavam morando juntos, desde que na hora de dormir o significativo pedaço de pano os separasse, exigência dela em primeiro lugar.

Dois dias tinham se passado desde a confusão que ocorrera entre eles na barraca de Sawyer, e todos ainda comentavam. A "Internet dos cocos" funcionava de vento em popa e a falta do que fazer na praia em tempos de paz alimentava a boataria. Mas, de todos, Jack foi o único a fazer perguntas concretas aos dois sobre o ocorrido, porque ele ficara realmente preocupado. Onde já se viu? Sawyer chama Ana-Lucia para dentro da sua barraca e no momento seguinte ela grita, os dois discutem e ela sai correndo de lá sem dar qualquer explicação? Mesmo assim, nenhum deles se dignou a dizer nada a Jack, nem a ninguém.

O médico chegou a comentar com Kate sobre isso, mas ela lhe deu uma resposta torta: - Não sei por que esse assunto tem importância pra você!

E depois de ouvir estas palavras, proferidas por sua doce fugitiva, Jack preferiu esquecer o fato e não tocou mais no assunto, nem com ela, nem com ninguém. Mas voltando à questão da cortina, o arranjo vinha funcionando muito bem há dois dias, aparentemente. Ana-Lucia inventara essa história de dividir a barraca para punir Sawyer por tê-la repreendido, de certa forma, na frente de todos e de uma maneira nada convencional, apenas por ter mexido em seus livros. É claro que de início, ele não aceitou.

- Mas essa é a minha barraca, droga!- Sawyer exclamou, quando ela propôs a divisão.

- Você tem razão!- Ana-Lucia respondeu calmamente, arrumando suas coisas para ir embora.

Porém, Sawyer foi incapaz de deixá-la ir, definitivamente a queria por perto, porque possuía fortes sentimentos em relação a ela, embora ainda não estivessem muito claros para ele. Mas para que ficar procurando uma resposta racional para tudo, ele não era o Jack, por isso respondeu monossilábico quando ela ameaçou deixar a barraca de vez.

- Ok!

- Ok?- ela repetiu, surpresa, não esperava que ele fosse ceder, ainda mais tão rápido assim.

- Ok, Lulu. Vamos falar com o juiz e fazer a partilha dos bens, mas eu fico com a jacuzzi e você com os nossos cinco filhos.- Sawyer disse debochado.

Ana-Lucia esboçou um sorriso e colocou suas coisas de volta no lugar. Logo a divisão estava pronta, mas em geral só era armada à noite, ou quando qualquer um dos dois precisava de mais privacidade, como naquele momento. Ana-Lucia queria trocar de roupa, iria para a floresta com Mr. Eko, mas Sawyer não queria sair, pois lia confortavelmente no seu lado da cama ou pelo menos fingia estar lendo, porque seus olhos não desgrudavam da sombra do corpo despido dela, atrás da cortina. O pano que usavam para fazer a tal divisão possuía uma textura relativamente fina, o que aguçava ainda mais a imaginação de Sawyer enquanto ela vestia uma calcinha, bem devagar diante dos olhos ávidos dele.

Sim, ela sabia que ele estava olhando e divertia-se com aquilo, por isso o provocava de todas as formas que podia. Porém, de repente, mal tinha acabado de vestir sua blusa preta e sentiu um ardor irritante na coxa esquerda.

- Ai!- exclamou levando a mão à coxa instintivamente.

- Que foi? Que foi?- indagou Sawyer, apreensivo, jogando o livro para o lado.

- Um maldito mosquito ou sei lá o quê me ferrou!

- Ficou muito vermelho?- ele perguntou, ainda atrás da cortina.

- Oh shit! Que tipo de mosquito é esse? Está ardendo muito!- ela se queixou, esfregando a parte interna da coxa, onde o inseto a ferrara.

Sawyer puxou a cortina com tudo e jogou-a para um canto, antes de dizer, visivelmente preocupado:

- È preciso ter cuidado com isso. Você é alérgica ou algo assim?

- Não que eu saiba!- ela respondeu. – Ai, parece que a minha pele está queimando!

Ela sentou-se na cama, ainda esfregando a coxa.

- Não esfrega não!- advertiu Sawyer. – Pode infeccionar!

Ele começou a procurar pelo vidro de álcool no meio das suas coisas, até que o encontrou. Voltou-se novamente para Ana, e ralhou com ela:

- Para de esfregar, eu já disse! Assim vai infeccionar, você pode estar espalhando o veneno na sua pele, mulher! Onde foi que ele ferrou?

- Aqui!- ela respondeu, entreabrindo as pernas e apontando para uma marca vermelha e arredondada que se formava na parte interna de sua coxa esquerda.

Não, aquilo era demais para ele. Já não bastava ter de dormir todas as noites ao lado da mulher que ele desejava, separados apenas por um pedaço de pano? Agora ela também tinha que se deitar seminua na cama dele, de pernas abertas, implorando por seus cuidados?

- O quê? Tá muito feio?- Ana-Lucia perguntou, sem fazer a mínima idéia do que estava passando pela cabeça dele.

Sawyer nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, destampou o vidro de álcool e derramou um pouco na mancha vermelha, que ardeu ainda mais. Ana-Lucia reclamou:

- "Sun of bicth!" Isso arde muito! Ai, Sawyer, faz alguma coisa pra parar de arder!

"Ela só pode estar brincando", Sawyer pensou. E imediatamente após ouvir o lamento dela, colocou sua mão sobre a mancha e fez pressão, massageando-a.

- Está melhorando?

- Aham!- disse Ana-Lucia, tendo sua dor substituída por arrepios gostosos pelo corpo devido à pressão que Sawyer fazia em sua coxa.

- E agora, passou?- ele voltou a perguntar depois de massageá-la por mais alguns minutos.

- Ainda não!- ela respondeu. – Você tem que apertar mais forte!

- Assim?- ele indagou, apertando a coxa dela.

- Oh sim- Ana gemeu, fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios.

Sawyer colocou as mãos nas duas coxas dela, ficou apertando-as, e observando as reações de Ana-Lucia. A respiração dela começou a acelerar, seu peito subia e descia, e ela murmurou para ele:

- Ainda está doendo...

- Está, baby? Eu quero fazer passar toda essa dor que você está sentindo, é só me dizer o que eu tenho de fazer...

- Sawyer, beije as minhas coxas.- ela disse num murmúrio.

Ele prontamente fez o que ela pedia, e deslizou seus lábios pelas coxas dela, mordendo-as de leve. Ana-Lucia gemeu baixinho e pôs-se a acariciar os próprios seios por cima da blusa preta, contorcendo-se na cama.

- Chica, você é tão linda!- disse Sawyer, sentindo o sangue começar a ferver. – Principalmente assim, nua na minha cama! – ele suspendeu a blusa preta dela, expondo-lhe os seios.

- Mas eu gosto de ficar nua na sua cama.- ela sussurrou, entrando no jogo dele.

- Oh yeah?- ele sussurrou de volta, roçando o nariz no umbigo dela.

- Yeah!- ela respondeu com um suspiro manhoso, puxando o rosto dele para perto do dela, querendo beijá-lo. Trocaram um beijo ardente e demorado, enquanto as mãos dele acariciavam os seios dela. Ela continuou com sua provocação verbal no ouvido dele: - Mas sabe do que eu gosto mais?

Sawyer encarou os olhos negros dela, e Ana-Lucia disse em seu ouvido: Gosto quando você me cheira, me toca...me lambe, coloca a sua língua gostosa no meu corpo agora, cowboy!

O coração dele quase saiu pela boca nesse momento e ele roçou os lábios nos dela antes de traçar um rastro molhado com sua língua por todo o corpo de Ana-Lucia.

- Sawyer, eu preciso de mais!- ela gemeu colocando a mão dele diretamente em sua intimidade. Ele acariciou-a por cima do tecido da calcinha e perdeu totalmente a compostura ao sentir a umidade que se formava lá.

- Ana...- ele gemeu abafado.

- Está sentindo o quanto eu te quero?- ela indagou.

- Ana, você está aí?- chamou Mr. Eko, do lado de fora da barraca.

- Dammit!- exclamou Sawyer, irritado.

A voz de Mr. Eko cortou o clima que havia se instalado na barraca, de vez, como uma música que é interrompida de repente, antes de chegar ao refrão.

- Eu estou aqui sim, Eko.- Ana respondeu, sentando-se na cama e colocando a blusa no lugar.

- Você se esqueceu que íamos à floresta hoje?

- Não, eu não esqueci. Espere só um pouco que eu já estou saindo.- ela respondeu, procurando as calças para vestir.

Sawyer permaneceu deitado na cama, profundamente chateado. Sentia o corpo doendo por mais uma vez ter sido interrompido no auge da excitação. Disse baixinho a ela, enquanto se vestia:

- Por que você faz isso comigo? Me excita desse jeito e depois vai embora sem nenhuma explicação? O que raios você vai fazer na floresta com o Eko?

- Não é da sua conta!- Ana respondeu pegando sua mochila.

- Ah sim, mas é claro que é da minha conta!- ele disse, segurando no braço dela. – Eu estou louco por você. E você, sente alguma coisa por mim?

Ana-Lucia ficou surpresa diante da declaração seguida daquela pergunta e não soube o que responder em relação a isso. Limitou-se a dizer: - Mais tarde conversamos, cowboy.

- Mais tarde eu não vou querer conversa com você!- Sawyer falou ríspido.

Ela puxou o braço da mão dele, e deu de ombros saindo da barraca.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Mas e a tosse, Jack?

- Ah, essa tosse não é nada demais Bernard, você deve estar pegando muito sol e isso está inflamando a sua garganta. Sugiro que evite o sol das dez da manhã às quatro da tarde, ok?- disse Jack a Bernard lhe entregando um vidro com xarope para a tosse.

- Obrigado, Jack!- agradeceu Bernard, pegando o xarope das mãos dele.

Jack sorriu em resposta, e saiu caminhando pela praia, mais um problema resolvido. Aliás, ultimamente o acampamento andava assim, muito calmo. Quase nada para ele fazer, todos estavam bem. Isso deixava espaço para que pudesse pensar em outras coisas, como em seus sentimentos por Kate. Avistou-a estendendo roupas no varal com Sun, as duas conversavam e riam muito.

- O Jack não para de olhar pra cá!

- Ah Sun, para com isso! Ele não está olhando não!- disse Kate, tímida.

- Mas é claro que está, se você se virar agora vai dar de cara com ele!- provocou Sun.

Kate voltou-se na direção de Jack, e como Sun havia previsto seus olhos se encontraram. Jack deu um tchauzinho para ela, que correspondeu, dizendo:

- Hey, Jack!

Jack deu um belo sorriso a ela, e desviou os olhos, timidamente. Viu Sawyer sentado sozinho, na beira da praia debaixo do sol forte e resolveu ir até lá, perturbá-lo. Embora posasse de homem sério e compenetrado, Jack tinha um lado moleque incorrigível e uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer era curtir com a cara de seu amigo Sawyer. O deixara em altas uma vez, quando Kate o levou a força para ser examinado por ele, porque o texano sentia muita dor de cabeça. De imediato, Jack percebeu que se tratava de um simples problema de vista, porém não perdeu a oportunidade de brincar com o problema dele, fazendo mil e uma perguntas constrangedoras sobre ele na frente de Kate.

- Hey, Sawyer!- Jack saudou, estendendo uma camisa que tirou da mochila para sentar-se ao lado dele na areia da praia. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Pegando um bronze, não percebeu?- respondeu Sawyer, malcriado.

- Pois pra mim está é facilitando adquirir hemorróidas! A areia está muito quente!

- Thanks, doc, por me lembrar de uma coisa tão importante!- debochou Sawyer tirando a própria camisa e sentando-se em cima dela. – Se o meu problema fosse só pegar hemorróidas...

- Ah, então você tem um problema?- questionou Jack, bebendo um gole de uma garrafinha de água que tirou de sua mochila, ofereceu-a a Sawyer que a aceitou, virando o gargalo na boca em seguida.

- Yeah, um problema que começa com R e termina com A!

- Hã?- estranhou Jack.

- Ram-bi-na!- soletrou Sawyer.

Jack deu uma risada.

- Olha Sawyer, se quiser que eu te ajude com isso, vai ter que me dizer o que realmente está acontecendo entre vocês.

- E você acha que eu entendo? Não sei nem como começar.

- Que tal começar pelo começo.- sugeriu Jack.

- Ok.- concordou Sawyer. – O problema doc, é que essa mulher me enlouquece, em todos os sentidos. Eu a odiei desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, e de repente me sinto como se estivesse casado com ela. Acordamos juntos todos os dias, e ela bagunça toda a minha barraca, faz o que bem quer e eu simplesmente não consigo recriminá-la, quando eu ameaço fazer isso, ela diz que vai embora e eu não quero que ela vá. Você entende isso?

- Mais do que você pode imaginar!- afirmou Jack. – As mulheres são assim, fazem o que bem entendem e nós acabamos aceitando porque as queremos do nosso lado. Mas, me diz uma coisa Sawyer, você e ela já ficaram juntos?

- Quer saber se caímos numa rede?

- Cair na rede?- perguntou Jack, sem entender.

- È, cair na rede, você sabe, como quando você foi com a sardenta pra floresta. Você me disse que caíram numa rede.

- E caímos.- confirmou Jack.

- Então, eu e a Ana-Lucia também caímos em uma rede, no dia em que o Michael atirou nela.

- Vocês caíram em uma rede naquele dia? Ela usou sua arma para cortar a rede e depois fugiu com ela?

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Doc, pare de bancar o engraçadinho comigo, você sabe do que eu estou falando. "Caímos numa rede", transamos. Ana-Lucia pulou em cima de mim na floresta, arrancou as minhas roupas e o resto você já pode imaginar.

Jack o encarou com ar divertido, então Sawyer pensava que ele e Kate haviam ficado juntos no dia em que foram atrás de Michael na floresta? Se ele pensava isso, Jack não fazia questão de desmentir.

- Ah claro, cair na rede, como eu e a Kate, entendi!

- Exato! E depois disso as coisas aconteceram muito rápido. Eu nem tive tempo de absorver direito o que tinha acontecido e de repente ela estava correndo risco de vida.

- Foi por isso que você cuidou dela?

- Não Jack, não foi por isso. O sexo entre nós só serviu para me fazer perceber o quanto eu me sentia atraído por ela, porque Ana-Lucia me desafiou desde o princípio, e eu neguei esses sentimentos a mim mesmo por muito tempo, me escondendo atrás do meu sarcasmo. Quando eu a vi baleada na escotilha, eu senti um medo terrível e inexplicável de perdê-la, como se a morte dela fosse me condenar à solidão eterna nesta ilha.

- E você acha que ela tem sentimentos por você? Digo, depois que ela se recuperou, não aconteceu mais nada entre vocês?

- Estamos próximos e distantes ao mesmo tempo. Dormimos juntos, mas ela não me deixa tocá-la, ou então de repente ela baixa a guarda, se entrega, fala sacanagem no meu ouvido e aí alguma coisa acontece, como se o destino estivesse conspirando para que as coisas não dessem certo entre nós. Hoje foi esse dia, estávamos lá na barraca, você sabe, nos entendendo, daí Mr. Eko aparece e a chama para ir até a floresta. O que diabos eles foram fazer na floresta?

- È Sawyer, o destino é uma droga na maioria das vezes! E é por isso que...

- Os red sox nunca vencem a liga!- completou Sawyer.

Os dois começaram a rir, pensando em suas venturas e desventuras amorosas, quando Kate se aproximou deles.

- Hey, o papo aqui está bom! Parecem tão animados, mesmo debaixo de todo esse sol!

- A conversa vai ficar melhor agora que você chegou, sardenta!- disse Sawyer.

- Eu estou morrendo de calor!- falou Jack, tomando mais um gole da garrafa de água.

- Hey, eu tive uma idéia. Por que não vamos tomar um banho de mar? O calor está dos diabos mesmo!

- Ai Sawyer, tô morrendo de preguiça!- murmurou Kate, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Jack.

- Ah é claro!- exclamou Sawyer. – Esqueci que hoje é o dia internacional da preguiça aqui na ilha, por isso mesmo é que deveríamos ficar de molho na água.- disse Sawyer, levantando.

Jack fez o mesmo, e tirou a camisa.

- Você também vai Jack?- Kate indagou.

- Aham!- ele respondeu. – E você também, vamos Sawyer me ajude a colocar essa preguiçosa na água!

- Hey, o que vocês vão fazer?- ela protestou rindo, enquanto Jack a segurava pelos braços e Sawyer agarrava seus pés. – Não, parem!

- No três Sawyer!- disse Jack, se divertindo.

- Ok doc, 1, 2...

- 3!- completou Jack e juntos eles a jogaram na água de roupa e tudo.

Toda molhada, Kate tirou o cabelo do rosto e lançou olhares furiosos aos dois, antes de começar a jogar água neles também. Logo os três brincavam juntos na água, como crianças, jogando água um no outro em meios aos risos descontraídos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Há três noites havia pegadas como essa saindo do lado oeste, agora elas vão para o leste! Isso só prova que o que eu vi existe de fato.- dizia Mr. Eko para Ana-Lucia.

- Nunca vi pegadas como essa!- ela afirmou.

Já era fim de tarde, e os dois caminhavam de volta à praia. Tinham ido para a floresta investigar uma estranha aparição que Eko havia visto há cerca de três noites. Uma criatura bizarra, com olhos inumanos que o encarou próximo à igreja que ele estava construindo com Charlie. Eko acreditou de imediato que aquilo se tratava de um mau sinal. Contou apenas a Ana-Lucia sobre o que tinha visto, e ela acabou confessando a ele que nessa mesma noite teve um pesadelo com uma criatura com as características que ele descreveu. Por isso, os dois decidiram irem juntos à floresta investigar do que se tratava.

- Vamos voltar amanhã, e ver se as pegadas mudaram de direção novamente!- falou Eko.

- Sim.- Ana-Lucia concordou. – Mas vamos continuar mantendo isso em segredo, por enquanto, até sabermos o que está acontecendo.

Eko assentiu com a cabeça. Eles chegaram ao acampamento. A primeira pessoa que Ana-Lucia avistou foi Sawyer, se embalando com Kate na rede, ela lia uma revista para ele. Sentiu ciúmes, mas não fez nada. Em vez disso, passou por eles e foi até a despensa comer alguma coisa.

- Tá legal, vamos fazer esse aqui agora!- disse Kate, segurando uma revista que havia encontrado em uma das malas. Era uma daquelas revistas de testes. – O teste é para saber se você prefere o tipo de mulher "quase virgem, "a sonsa" ou a "tigresa insaciável"?

Sawyer caiu na risada e trocou um olhar com Ana-Lucia que bebia água.

- Nem preciso fazer esse teste sardenta, porque eu sempre preferi a "tigresa insaciável".- ele lançou um olhar malicioso a Ana-Lucia, que Kate não notou. – Mas sei lá, posso mudar de idéia, que tipo você costuma fazer?

Kate riu e bateu com a revista no ombro dele.

- Gente, vocês não vão acreditar, mas uma baleia encalhou lá na praia, olhem só!- falou Hurley esbaforido, apontando para o enorme peixe que tentava desesperadamente se mover do lugar, mas não conseguia devido ao seu peso.

- Parente seu?- indagou Sawyer a Hurley, debochado.

Hurley fechou a cara. Kate disse:

- Oh meu Deus, mas é um filhotinho de baleia! Coitadinho!

- Está todo mundo indo pra lá ajudar!

- Eu vou também, Hurley!- falou Kate. – E o Jack?

- O Charlie foi chamar ele na escotilha pra vir dar uma força também, vamos precisar de toda a ajuda possível.

- Vamos Sawyer?- ela o convidou pondo a revista de lado e levantando da rede.

- Ah não sardenta, vou passar essa!- Sawyer respondeu, se esparramando na rede. – Eu te disse que hoje era o dia internacional da preguiça, portanto vou permanecer na minha humilde rede.

Kate franziu o cenho, mas não insistiu para que ele fosse. Ao invés disso se afastou com Hurley para a beira da praia, onde Sayd, Paulo e Jin já tinham começado a organizar as pessoas para tentar desencalhar o pobre animal. Sozinho na rede, Sawyer pegou a revista que Kate abandonara, e pôs seus enormes óculos que estavam pendurados na camisa preta e começou a ler a revista.

Sentiu Ana-Lucia se aproximar, mas não levantou a vista.

- Hey!- ela falou.

- Hey!- ele respondeu com os olhos grudados na revista.

Ana-Lucia sorriu: - Você não está lendo!

- E por que você diz isso?

- Por que a revista está de cabeça para baixo, Sawyer.- ela respondeu, divertida.

Sawyer fez cara de "pouco caso" e virou a revista para o lado certo.

- Eu posso me sentar?- ela pediu.

Ele nada respondeu, e Ana-Lucia sentou assim mesmo, por cima das pernas dele. Sawyer queixou-se:

- Você pesa, sabia?

Ela deu de ombros: - Por que não foi pra água ajudar a baleia encalhada? Não tem pena do pobre bichinho?

- Benzinho, eu tenho pena é de mim, preso há meses nessa ilha sem cerveja. Mas diga, o que você quer?

- O que eu quero?- ela repetiu. – E preciso querer alguma coisa só porque me sentei aqui nessa rede com você?

- Ah tá, então quer que eu acredite que você sentou aqui só porque está com preguiça de ficar em pé?

- Não!- ela respondeu. E olhou as pessoas na água, todas muito compenetradas em tentar salvar a baleia. Viu Jack chegando e se interpondo entre os outros. – Me sentei aqui porque queria fazer isso...

Ela se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios. Sawyer a encarou, sério: - E por que isso agora?

- E tudo tem que ter por que pra você?

Eles se encararam, apaixonados. Ana-Lucia deu outro beijo nele, mas dessa vez Sawyer segurou sua nuca aprofundando o beijo, e envolveu os dedos nos cabelos dela. Começaram a se beijar com muita intensidade, esquecendo até que estavam em um local onde qualquer um poderia vê-los. Mas isso não aconteceu, todos estavam tão compenetrados em sua tarefa de salvar a baleia, que eles puderam curtir um ao outro sem mais preocupações.

Sawyer porém, queria mais, já estava cansado de ser provocado e sussurrou no ouvido dela: - Baby, porque nós não vamos pra um lugar bem longe daqui, hã? Assim a gente pode terminar o que começou hoje de manhã...

Ana-Lucia contornou de leve os lábios dele com seus dedos, e puxou seu lábio inferior, colocando um pedacinho daquela boca carnuda dentro de sua boca, de forma agressiva. Sawyer não agüentou, e suas mãos desceram até o traseiro dela, apertando-o e trazendo-a para mais perto dele. Ela se afastou dele, e disse:

- Hoje à noite! Prepare algo especial para nós, em um lugar onde ninguém possa nos incomodar e eu serei sua!

E dizendo isso, ela se levantou da rede e deu um último olhar avassalador a ele, dizendo: - È bom que seja algo interessante se quiser me convencer...

- Mas essa agora!- exclamou Sawyer, mais uma vez frustrado e agora com mais essa responsabilidade de fazer algo especial para ela. – O que eu vou fazer? Estou com preguiça até de pensar nisso! Por que as mulheres são tão complicadas?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de mais de duas horas de sofrimento, a baleia conseguiu voltar ao oceano com a ajuda de todo o povo da praia, Jack estava contente com isso, adorava a sensação de dever cumprido. Quando o animal conseguiu chegar a uma parte bem funda da água, levantou sua cauda como se estivesse fazendo uma saudação de agradecimento aos sobreviventes. Todos bateram palmas, muito felizes. Jack abraçou Kate, ela beijou-lhe a face, e sem perceber, Jack a beijou de volta, mas nos lábios. Kate alargou os olhos, sorrindo, um pouco vermelha porque estavam na frente de todo mundo.

- Jack?

- Me desculpe...- ele começou a dizer, mas foi cortado por Kate que derramou mais um beijo em seus lábios, e em seguida se afastou, sorrindo.

- Já vi tudo!- debochou Charlie, que não perdia uma.

- Charlie, se você sair comentando sobre isso com alguém...- ameaçou Jack.

- Fica frio, Jack! Todo mundo já é mais do que cismado com o lance de vocês aqui na ilha, falta só assumirem!

- Todo o mundo o quê?- indagou Jack, mas Charlie já tinha se afastado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Sayd, meu companheiro, amigo de fé, irmão camarada!- falou Sawyer se aproximando do iraquiano ao vê-lo se dirigindo para sua barraca, estava exausto depois de ajudar a empurrar a baleia de volta para o mar.

- O que você quer Sawyer?- perguntou Sayd sem muita paciência.

- Bom, eu vou direto ao assunto. Tô sabendo que você é "o cara" aqui na ilha quando se trata de fazer galanteios. Pois bem, esta noite eu tenho que fazer um galanteio para alguém e gostaria que você me desse umas dicas.

Sayd fez sua expressão divertida, não acreditou no que estava ouvindo:

- Como é que é? Você quer que eu te ajude a fazer algo para uma garota que você pretende conquistar aqui na praia?

- Isso mesmo Ali, e então, vai me ajudar ou não?

- Só se você me disser quem é a vítima!

- Ah não, isso eu não vou te contar não!

- Òtimo! Então não te ajudo, até porque mesmo se eu quisesse, teria que saber de quem se trata para te indicar alguma coisa infalível.

Ele virou as costas para Sawyer, que disse, agoniado:

- Tudo bem, eu falo quem é!

- Eu estou ouvindo!

- È a Ana-Lucia!

Sayd riu discretamente:

- A Ana-Lucia? Não tinha ninguém mais fácil não?

- Hey, não debocha de mim não!- falou Sawyer, irritado. – Ela já está metade conquistada, eu só preciso de um algo mais pra concretizar as coisas, entende?

- Ok, Sawyer, entendo! Em primeiro lugar, seja você mesmo, você deve ter alguma qualidade para tê-la atraído afinal.

Sawyer fez cara feia pra ele.

- Em segundo lugar, mostre a ela o quanto ela é importante, que ela é a única, que não existem outras distrações na sua vida, ela é o ar que você respira!

- Right!- respondeu Sawyer, decorando cada palavra do que ele dizia.

- O terceiro passo é fazer algo de concreto, como um jantar à luz das estrelas e é nisso que eu vou ajudá-lo. Espera apenas eu trocar de roupa e eu vou te levar até um lugar perfeito e te dizer tudo o que deve fazer, te garanto que ainda esta noite ela vai estar nos seus braços.

Ele ia entrando na barraca, mas voltou:

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo, o detalhe mais importante de todos. Jamais deixe que ela pense que você só está interessado em sexo e que a noite obrigatoriamente tem que acabar nisso. Não, mostre seu desejo aos poucos, isso vai deixá-la com vontade de estender à noite.

- Odeio admitir, mas você parece bom nisso cara!- falou Sawyer.

Sayd riu, entrando em sua barraca.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia não tinha um espelho para se olhar, mas imaginou que estivesse como ele gostava. Usava um vestido vermelho, de alças, sem estampas e folgado, por baixo apenas a calcinha branca. O toque final era uma flor da mesma cor do vestido, enfiada de lado nos cabelos soltos. Ela queria ter uma sandália que combinasse com o vestido, mas como o único par de sapatos que possuía ali eram suas botas de cano alto, foi o que calçou. A voz agradável de Sawyer soou sedutora do lado de fora da barraca quando ele indagou:

- Já está pronta, Lu?

- Estou!- ela disse saindo de dentro da barraca. – Aonde vamos? Há tantos lugares para se ir por aqui.- ela gracejou.

- Mas nesse lugar tenho certeza que você ainda não foi!

Ele estendeu sua mão para ela, que a aceitou entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele. Saíram caminhando ao longo da praia.

- Você está usando perfume?

Sawyer sorriu, fazendo as covinhas de seu rosto afundarem charmosamente. Ana-Lucia sentiu uma imensa vontade de se deixar envolver pelos braços dele naquele momento e sentir o cheiro do perfume dele mais próximo de si, mas conteve-se porque a maior parte das pessoas estava reunida no centro da praia ao redor de uma fogueira, ouvindo, inacreditavelmente, Jack contar piadas:

- Pois então, o cara estava tão bêbado, mais tão bêbado que ao ver uma daquelas freiras bem tradicionais, usando uma daquelas vestes pretas passando diante dele saltou sobre ela e encheu a mulher de porrada!

Todos puseram-se a rir. Kate disse: - Não, eu não acredito! Por que ele fez isso?

- E então...- continuou Jack. – ele continuou batendo nela, a pobre da freira não estava entendendo nada até que o bêbado disse, renda-se batman!

A gargalhada foi geral, Charlie comentou:

- Essa foi muito boa, Jack! Mas tá legal, minha vez. Tinha um sujeito que...

- Boa noite a todos!- disse Sawyer ao passar por eles de mãos dadas com Ana-Lucia.

- Boa noite!- alguns responderam, inclusive Sayd que deu um sorriso divertido imaginando que Sawyer iria se dar bem aquela noite.

- Onde é que eles vão?- indagou Kate a Jack.

- Eu não sei Kate!- Jack respondeu, irritado. Odiava quando ela se preocupava com o relacionamento de Sawyer com Ana-Lucia.

Kate não disse mais nada, e voltou a se concentrar na piada de Charlie. Mas Jack já estava perdendo a paciência com ela, por isso resolveu ir dormir.

- Boa noite, pra mim já chega de piadas por hoje!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer levou Ana-Lucia para outra praia, não muito longe da deles, onde Sayd tinha levado Shannon uma vez e para onde Hurley quis levar Libby, mas acabou não tendo a chance. Ao chegarem lá, Ana-Lucia ficou realmente surpresa com tudo o que Sawyer tinha preparado para ela. Na areia da praia, havia um cobertor estendido no chão com um delicioso jantar preparado com a ajuda de Sayd, composto por lagosta, arroz da Dharma Initiative, uma salada de tomates e alface feitas com legumes da horta de Sun e vários tipos de frutas, além de uma garrafinha de vinho da adega da escotilha.

- Você fez tudo isso sozinho, Sawyer?- ela indagou deslumbrada.

- Bem, eu ia contratar um buffet, mas acabei não tendo tempo. Vem, vamos jantar.

Eles sentaram-se ao redor da toalha de mesa, e gentilmente Sawyer começou a servi-la de tudo o que ela queria.

- Essa lagosta está deliciosa!- ela disse, falando de boca cheia. Sawyer riu e ela ficou embaraçada. – Ah me desculpe!

- Não se desculpe!- ele disse sedutor. – Gosto disso em você, porque é real. Você não é como outras que eu conheci que gastavam o tempo se preocupando com bobagens, você é você, Ana-Lucia!

Ela riu levemente:

- Nossa, esse Sawyer galanteador eu ainda não conheço.

- Mas quer conhecer?

Ana-Lucia mordeu os lábios: - Sim, muito.

Ela limpou a boca com um pedaço de pano e sorveu um gole de vinho. Sawyer se levantou do chão e disse: - Agora que você comeu, posso te mostrar uma coisa!

- Tem mais?- ela perguntou empolgada.

Sawyer sorriu e retirou um pano de cima do rádio que estava escondido entre os pratos do jantar.

- Eu conheço isso.- ela disse.

- Eu sei que conhece.- ele respondeu. – Estava com o Bernard, depois foi parar nas mãos do Hurley e agora pertence ao meu amigo Sayd.

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho: - O Sayd conseguiu estabelecer comunicação com alguém? Eu não acredito que...

- Não Ana, tudo o que o Sayd conseguiu foi isso!- Sawyer falou, apertando o botão do rádio, um pouco de estática foi ouvida, mas logo em seguida a voz suave da cantora Norah Jones soou no aparelho, e ele perguntou galante: - Vamos dançar?

- Só se me deixar subir nos seus pés...- falou Ana-Lucia.

- Mas é claro!- ele respondeu.

Ana-Lucia deu um meio sorriso e retirou rapidamente as botas. Caminhou descalça sentindo a areia fria da praia beijar-lhe os pés e se aproximou de Sawyer. Ele envolveu uma mão na cintura dela e a outra entrelaçou com a mão direita dela. Ana subiu nos pés dele e Sawyer pôs-se a balançá-la suavemente de um lado para o outro, no ritmo da música.

" _What Am I to you? (O que eu sou para você? ) Tell me darling true ( Me diga amor a verdade), To me you are the sea (Para mim você é o mar), Fast as you can be (Tão rápido como só você pode ser), And deep the shade of blue (E profunda sombra de tristeza)..._

- Sawyer...- ela sussurrou de repente, descendo dos pés dele, estava encantada com o que ele havia feito para ela, e todo aquele clima romântico alimentado pela canção, a praia com o barulho das ondas quebrando ao longe, a brisa que acariciava suas costas e a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço a estavam fazendo ver estrelas e Ana-Lucia se aninhava mais e mais no peito dele a cada acorde da música.

_When you're feeling low (Quando você se sente pra baixo), To hom else do you go ( A quem mais você procura), See I cry if you hurt (Veja que eu choro se você se machucar), I'd give you your my last shirt ( Eu daria a minha última camisa), Because I love you so (Porque eu te amo demais)..._

Sawyer ergueu o rosto dela em direção ao dele, e Ana-Lucia ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. O vento forte da maresia ergueu o vestido dela, mas Ana não se importou com isso, só queria beijá-lo até não ter mais fôlego.

- Ana, eu te quero mais do que você pode imaginar...- Sawyer murmurou, tocando o corpo dela por baixo do vestido. – Você me quer?

- Si, te quiero, Sawyer, te quiero!- ela respondeu em espanhol, roçando seu corpo no dele.

A música continuava tocando, inebriando os sentidos deles.

_When I look in your eyes (Quando eu olho nos seus olhos), I can feel the butterflies (Eu posso sentir borboletas), I love you when you're blue (Eu te amo mesmo quando está triste), Tell me darlin true (Me diga amor a verdade) What Am I to you? (O que eu sou pra você?)..."_

A essa altura, a ansiedade de ambos por tornarem-se um só, era incontrolável. Sawyer suspendeu-a do chão e entrelaçou as pernas dela ao redor de seu corpo. Mas nada interrompia os beijos, cada vez mais ousados. Ele a levou para perto do cobertor no chão, a sentou nele e afastou tudo o que tinha em cima, de modo que pudesse deitá-la.

Depois disso, não perdeu mais tempo e ergueu o vestido dela, querendo tirá-lo completamente. Ana-Lucia facilitou a tarefa dele, erguendo os braços. Quase nua, ela deitou no cobertor e encarou os olhos azuis de Sawyer, faminta pelos carinhos dele.

- Chica!- ele sussurrou, admirando as curvas do corpo dela e os seios deliciosamente arrepiados, pedindo sua boca.

Ele se curvou sobre ela e beijou seus lábios mais uma vez, introduzindo a língua em movimentos de vai e vem em sua boca até finalmente descer ao pescoço, dar mordidinhas e abocanhar seus seios.

- Poderia sugá-los a noite inteira!- ele disse, fazendo-a gemer.

Desceu para a barriga dela e explorou com calma a região, chupou a barriga dela levemente, e Ana-Lucia ofegou.

- Dios!- ela exclamou sentindo a língua dele acariciar-lhe a carne. Ele era macio, os lábios tocando com leveza, bem em cima do umbigo. – Sawyer, tira a sua roupa, quero sentir meus seios no seu peito.

Sawyer parou de lambê-la e tirou rapidamente a camisa, a calça e os sapatos ficando só com o boxer. Em seguida deitou-se sobre ela encostando o tórax forte nos delicados seios dela. Voltarem a se beijar, ainda mais com fome.

- Faça o que ia fazer de manhã...- ela murmurou, agressiva. – Faça agora!

Ela pegou a mão esquerda dele e colocou bem no meio de suas pernas, Sawyer a tocou como tinha feito de manhã, por cima do tecido da calcinha, mas dessa vez ele não queria ficar só nisso. Com ambas as mãos, enfiou os dedos no elástico da calcinha dela e pôs-se a retirá-la. Ana-Lucia sentia sua excitação aumentar a cada minuto, ansiosa pelas carícias íntimas dele. O coração de Sawyer saltou ao sentir o cheiro feminino dela, e ele disse a ela, lascivo:

- Finalmente eu vou saber qual é o seu gosto!

Ana-Lucia deu um gemido alto, achando que fosse explodir ao sentir a língua quente dele em seu corpo, explorando-a com voracidade.

- Ana, você é tão doce!- ele murmurou, esparramando as pernas dela para ele, deixando-a completamente à sua mercê.

Ela não conseguia parar de gemer, simplesmente não se controlava, o que estava acontecendo era muito intenso e ela não experimentava nada assim há muito tempo. Sentia Sawyer subindo e descendo as carícias, provocando sensações deliciosas nela. Ana foi ao céu duas vezes e quando já estava sendo levada para a terceira explosão de prazer da noite, Sawyer a surpreendeu, tirando a cueca boxer e a possuindo sem nenhum aviso, Ana gritou, sentindo um pouco de dor devido ao estado sensível de sua intimidade depois de sentir prazer ao máximo duas vezes seguidas. Mas ela logo se acostumou às investidas duras dele e começou a se mover com ele no mesmo ritmo. Sawyer estava ensandecido, não raciocinava mais, só queria empurrar nela o mais fundo que pudesse, fazendo-a perder o controle.

- Baby, assim é tão bom!- ela murmurou provocando-o.

Enquanto se moviam, ele a beijava na boca, mordiscava os bicos de seus seios, lambia seu pescoço e perdia-se nos olhos negros dela.

- Você é tão deliciosa...

- Hummmmm- ela gemeu, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele.

- Apertada e molhada...

- Sawyer!- ela gritou, perdendo o controle. – Eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo...

Ele já não podia agüentar mais tempo, e fez Ana-Lucia gritar de prazer ao derramar seu êxtase nela. Ao fim de tudo, permaneceram em silêncio por alguns momentos até que suas respirações voltassem ao normal. Ana-Lucia estava tonta e sentiu a vista turva quando ele saiu de cima dela, deitando-se ao seu lado. Arfante, ela disse a ele:

- Acho que vou querer seu telefone sim!

Sawyer sorriu, e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz, abraçando o corpo nu dela. Ficaram ali, aconchegados por quase toda a noite, dormindo à luz das estrelas, preguiçosos, completamente despidos ouvindo o som do mar batendo nas ondas e as batidas ritmadas de seus próprios corações, como Adão e Eva, sentindo-se os únicos habitantes daquele paraíso perdido.

Continua...


	6. Inveja

Capítulo V- Inveja

- Eu não pude fazer, não pude atirar!- ela disse, entre lágrimas.

Michael estava de pé diante dela, com o braço enfaixado e Ana-Lucia não se importou de chorar na frente deleAquela era a primeira vez em muito tempo em que ela confiava realmente em alguém, em que se permitia mostrar toda a sua vulnerabilidade e o seu medo da solidão. Sua máscara estava caída, e lágrimas sinceras escorriam de seus olhos escuros. Por isso não hesitou em entregar a arma a ele quando se ofereceu para matar Henry Gale.

- Desculpe!

- Pelo quê?- ela indagou com a voz chorosa.

No momento seguinte ele lhe desferia dois tiros à queima-roupa, o baque surdo ecoou em seus ouvidos, e o metal frio e destrutível das balas atravessou sua carne, rasgando suas entranhas. Ela gritou, muito alto, estava aterrorizada.

- Hey! O que foi? Calma, está tudo bem!- disse Sawyer, segurando Ana-Lucia na cama com força porque ela se debatia de olhos fechados, como se estivesse em um transe. – Ana, está tudo bem, você estava tendo um pesadelo, só isso!

Ela abriu os olhos ao ouvir a palavra "pesadelo", e se deu conta de que estava na barraca de Sawyer, deitada com ele na cama. Michael não estava ali, e ela não havia sido ferida, mas sua cicatriz doía naquele momento como no dia em que levara o tiro.

Sawyer a encarou com olhos preocupados, a respiração dela estava ofegante, o peito subindo e descendo. Ela devolveu o olhar dele, mordeu os lábios que tremiam, ameaçando chorar.

- Dudes, está tudo bem aí?- indagou Hurley do lado de fora da barraca, acompanhado de Charlie, Steve, Paulo, Nikki e mais algumas pessoas.

- Está tudo bem sim, jabba!- respondeu Sawyer, querendo que eles fossem logo embora.

Ana-Lucia segurava o choro, seu corpo começando a tremer. Sawyer fez um gesto para ela, avisando que se livraria das pessoas lá fora. Levantou da cama e saiu da barraca.

- Está tudo bem mesmo?- perguntou Charlie. – Escutamos ela berrar cara, o que você está fazendo com ela? Isso está me parecendo um pouco pervertido!

Sawyer fez cara de irritação: - Nossa! Um roqueiro viciado me chamando de pervertido! Dá pra acreditar?

- Ela está bem mesmo?- dessa vez foi Paulo quem perguntou.

- Eu já disse que está, isso não foi nada. Agora se fizerem a gentileza de nos deixarem em paz.

- Sawyer!- ela chamou de dentro da barraca.

- Boa noite pra vocês!- falou Sawyer, ríspido voltando para o interior da barraca.

- Eu hein, essa ilha está cada dia pior!-exclamou Charlie, desistindo de tentar entender a situação.

- Vamos dormir, galera! O show acabou!- disse Hurley.

As pessoas começaram a dispersar, voltando para suas barracas. Kate observava tudo em frente à barraca dela, tomando uísque em pequenos goles de uma garrafa que ela surrupiara da escotilha. Ao ver Sawyer voltando para o interior de sua barraca para ficar com Ana-Lucia, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê, ela começou a dar goles mais profundos do líquido queimoso, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

Dentro de sua barraca, Sawyer aconchegava Ana-Lucia ao seu corpo, tentando acalmá-la depois do horrível pesadelo que tivera, ela chorava abafado para que ninguém escutasse, convulsivamente, derramando lágrimas no peito nu dele.

- Outro pesadelo, cupcake?- ele indagou acariciando os cabelos dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente assentindo.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

- Não.- ela respondeu com um soluço.

- Está bem, docinho. Quando quiser conversar com o seu cowboy, é só falar.

Sawyer ergueu o rosto choroso dela para ele, e deu um selinho em seus lábios. Ana-Lucia se aconchegou ainda mais a ele.

- Hum, rambina quer "chamego", hã?

Ana-Lucia sorriu, e disse, dengosa:

- Eu quero!

Ele apertou-a em seus braços, fazendo-a sentir-se muito segura. Ana-Lucia realmente adorava estar nos braços de Sawyer desde a primeira vez. Uma semana havia se passado desde que ele fizera um jantar para ela na outra praia, terminaram juntos naquela noite e desde então não se largaram mais. Ela ficou surpresa com o Sawyer que conheceu a partir dali, um homem extremamente preocupado, carinhoso, divertido e que adorava mimá-la, e decididamente Ana gostava de mimos. A postura de mulher "durona", que não precisava de ninguém e que não gostava de carinhos era só uma capa, Sawyer acabou descobrindo depois. Ana-Lucia na verdade, era muito meiga e dengosa, como uma gatinha, ele costumava comparar, porém não precisava muito para que ela se transformasse de gatinha em feroz tigresa. No entanto, esse era um segredo deles, apenas Sawyer conhecia o lado manhoso de Ana, assim como apenas ela conhecia o Sawyer amoroso, galante e por mais incrível que parecesse, fiel.

Portanto, não faziam o estilo "pombinhos apaixonados" que andava de mãos dadas pela praia trocando afagos na frente de todos. Para os outros sobreviventes continuavam os mesmos, deixando as pessoas até em dúvida se existia mesmo algo mais entre eles, carinhos só debaixo do cobertor à noite, ou em algum lugar bem afastado do acampamento onde não poderiam ser incomodados.

- Eu não consigo dormir!- ela disse, fazendo beicinho.

Sawyer acariciou o rosto dela, e virou-a de costas para ele, aconchegando-se a ela de "conchinha".

- Eu vou te fazer relaxar, e você vai dormir, baby, como um anjinho.

Ana-Lucia sorriu e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Isso, respira fundo, chiquita, eu vou cuidar de você!

As mãos dele começaram a passear pelo corpo dela, embaixo do cobertor, até pousarem nas coxas, onde as carícias foram mais demoradas. Ela respirou forte, imaginando o que ele iria fazer para relaxá-la.

- Você quer isso, baby? Quer que eu cuide de você?

- Quero!- ela murmurou, manhosa.

Sawyer subiu com suas mãos até o elástico da calcinha dela, e começou a retirá-la, bem devagar. Pousou a peça de roupa em cima de uma pilha de outras roupas e sussurrou lascivo no ouvido dela:

- Já disse que não precisa dormir de calcinha, elas deixam marcas vermelhas no seu corpinho!

Ela nada disse, permaneceu de olhos fechados, escutando as palavras dele, deixando-se seduzir. As mãos dele se espalmaram no ventre dela e ele o acariciou bem devagar, subindo e descendo, provocando intensos arrepios nela. Do ventre suas mãos desceram para a intimidade já úmida, e pôs-se a acariciá-la com dedos ágeis, precisos, se movendo nela da forma como aprendera que ela gostava, enquanto depositava um beijo molhado em sua boca convidativa.

- Hummmmm! Que delícia!- ela sussurrou ante os lábios dele em sua boca, friccionando uma coxa na outra enquanto ele a tocava, aumentando a intensidade de seu prazer.

Sawyer gostava de vê-la atingindo o clímax, achava que ela ficava ainda mais linda, com o rosto corado, os lábios inchados e a respiração entrecortada, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha os olhos fechados, aproveitando cada minuto.

- Vem pra dentro de mim!- ela pediu, com um gemido.

Ele beijou seu pescoço e parou de tocá-la para abrir o zíper de sua calça. Uma vez livre, ele fez menção de virá-la de frente para ele, mas Ana-Lucia o parou dizendo:

- Não, eu quero assim, do jeito que estamos!

- Seu desejo é uma ordem!- ele respondeu, penetrando-a devagar, sentindo cada pedacinho do corpo dela.

Ana-Lucia gemeu baixinho ao sentir o membro pulsante dele dentro de si e os dois se amaram devagar, sem pressa, sufocando os próprios gemidos. O som mais alto que podia ser escutado dentro da barraca era a fricção dos corpos um no outro e o bater acelerado dos corações dos amantes que se entregavam naquele momento. Sawyer segurou uma das pernas dela passando-a por seu quadril, de modo que seu encaixe nela fosse mais profundo.

- Oh, assim é muito gostoso, baby!- ela murmurou se mexendo no mesmo ritmo que ele.

Sawyer beijou o pescoço dela, e desceu a alça de sua camisola com os dentes, conseguindo acesso ao ombro. Mordiscou-o fazendo-a dar pequenos gritinhos, que o deixavam ainda mais excitado.

- Adoro quando você faz assim, meu dengo!

- Sawyer...

- Vem pra mim vem...agora...- ele provocou sabendo que ela estava próxima do ápice, sentindo o interior do corpo dela ficar mais apertado.

Ela mordeu os lábios ao sentir o prazer inundando todo o seu corpo, forte, causando-lhe uma deliciosa tremedeira nas pernas. Em seguida sentiu Sawyer enchê-la com seu líquido quente. Deu um último gemido, bem baixinho e se aquietou.

- Está mais calma agora?- Sawyer perguntou depois que tudo acabou.

- Sim, você sabe como fazer eu me sentir melhor.- ela respondeu de olhos fechados. – Boa noite, Sawyer.

- Boa noite, Ana-Lucia.- ele cantou o nome dela e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, ajeitando o cobertor sobre eles.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate já havia bebido mais do que o suficiente, e sentindo-se um tanto zonza, baixou a garrafa de uísque quase vazia no chão. De repente começou a achar que estava fazendo muito calor, e despiu a blusa de mangas compridas que usava para dormir, ficando só com a regata vermelha que estava usando por baixo. Levantou-se, trôpega e olhou ao seu redor a praia deserta, todos dormiam no mais completo silêncio.

Olhou para a barraca de Sawyer, e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Em seguida olhou para a barraca de Jack e seu coração bateu mais forte. Sentiu borboletas dançando em seu estômago, mas decidiu que iria até lá assim mesmo. Entrou sorrateira na barraca dele, e o encontrou dormindo, porém assim que se aproximou do médico, ele acordou de imediato, esfregando os olhos.

- Kate? O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O Charlie me disse que a Ana...

- Shiii!- ela fez com o dedo indicador. – Fica quietinho!

Jack franziu a sobrancelha, não estava entendendo nada.

- Kate, você está bem? Está tão estranha!

- Na verdade, eu estou ótima!- ela respondeu, erguendo a blusa e exibindo a ele o seu sutiã de renda branca.

Os olhos de Jack recaíram imediatamente nas inúmeras sardas que adornavam o colo bronzeado dela. Kate sorriu, percebendo o olhar dele, e falou, provocante:

- Quer ver a marquinha que o sol deixa todos os dias no meu corpo?

Ela começou a baixar a alça do sutiã, Jack engoliu em seco e perguntou:

- Kate, o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Não está acontecendo ainda, mas vai acontecer, Jack!- ela disse, desabotoando o sutiã e expondo seus seios para ele.

- Kate...- Jack ficou sem ar admirando os seis pequenos dela, os bicos rosados, arrepiados.

Kate soltou os cabelos que estavam presos em um coque, e eles cascatearam por seus ombros, dando-lhe um ar selvagem de ninfa. E como ele não se mexia do lugar, abismado com o que estava acontecendo, Kate se acercou dele, libidinosa, e plantou um beijo molhado em seus lábios, fazendo-o suspirar. Jack a beijou de volta, entrelaçando sua língua na dela, provando da sua boca com vontade. Foi nesse momento que sentiu o gosto do uísque em seus lábios, e com esforço parou a si mesmo antes que as coisas fossem longe demais.

- Kate, você andou bebendo?- ele perguntou assumindo a postura de médico.

Mas ela não respondeu e continuou beijando-o, enviando uma descarga elétrica pelo corpo de Jack, roçando seus seios no peito nu dele.

- Kate, para com isso, você não está no seu estado normal...

- Qual é o seu problema Jack? Eu não sou atraente o suficiente pra você?

- Não!- ele bradou. – Você é incrivelmente linda! – Não seria certo, você pode se arrepender depois e eu não quero...

- Tire as calças, Shephard!- ela falou com firmeza, perdendo a paciência.

- Kate, não...- mas ele continuou inseguro sobre se deveria ou não seguir adiante com aquilo.

Por fim, vendo que não ia dar em nada, Kate respirou fundo e procurou pelo sutiã, abotoou o fecho de volta rapidamente e vestiu a blusa:

- Por que tem que ser sempre tão certinho? Pra mim chega, Jack!

Antes de sair da barraca, Kate ainda se voltou para ele e disse, no calor da embriaguez: - Já que você não me quer, vou dar pro primeiro que aparecer!

- Como é que é?- ele indagou, incrédulo.

Porém, a primeira pessoa que Kate encontrou quando saiu da barraca de Jack foi Charlie que havia saído de sua barraca ao ouvir os dois discutindo.

- Hey Kate, tá tudo bem? Eu ouvi...

Ela o ignorou, e voltou seus olhos novamente para Jack, bradando:

- Esquece o que eu falei!

Em seguida, ela se afastou em direção á sua própria barraca, muito zangada.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A manhã seguinte não tardou, depois da noite tão movimentada. A fofoca do dia no acampamento não era outra senão o estranho grito de Ana-Lucia no meio da madrugada e a discussão de Jack e Kate, que Charlie fez questão de sair comentando com todo mundo. No entanto, os protagonistas da confusão da noite anterior faziam-se de desentendidos para todos, inclusive para eles mesmos.

Kate acordou com uma baita ressaca e quando cruzou com Jack na despensa da praia para o café da manhã, evitou olhar nos olhos dele o tempo todo. Isso o deixou bastante decepcionado, imaginando se ela não tinha vindo até a barraca dele na noite passada somente porque estava embriagada, caso contrário teria ido pra onde? Para a barraca de Sawyer? O simples pensamento de que isso pudesse ser possível causou-lhe uma irritação latente, e tomado por esse sentimento de raiva amassou um copinho de plástico vazio onde acabara de tomar leite.

- Jack, querido, você está bem?- indagou Rose ao vê-lo descontando sua raiva no copinho.

- Ah, eu estou ótimo! Não se fazem mais copos plásticos como antigamente né?- ele disfarçou atirando os restos mortais do copinho em cima da mesa de madeira.

Kate percebeu que ele estava zangado, e sabia que era com ela, mas não se mexeu do lugar e continuou comendo seus biscoitos de peixe Dharma sem olhar para ele. Estava muito envergonhada do que fizera na noite anterior, Jack tinha razão, ela não estava em seu estado normal, mas se agira daquele jeito era porque seus sentimentos conflitantes ultimamente estavam à flor da pele. Tinha certeza de que sentia algo por Sawyer, mas não era o mesmo que sentia por Jack. Com o doutor as coisas eram diferentes, intensas e complicadas.

- Bom dia!- saudou Ana-Lucia ao chegar à despensa.

- Bom dia!- responderam todos, menos Kate, que não se preocupou em levantar os olhos para ela. Ana-Lucia notou isso, mas não se importou, aliás, não se importava que todos deixassem de falar com ela desde que tivesse seu caipira ao seu lado.

Ela começou a se servir de pão integral, queijo e leite desnatado, tudo da Dharma é claro. A maioria das pessoas já tinha terminado de tomar seu café da manhã e por isso começaram a retirar-se da despensa. No final das contas, só Kate e Ana-Lucia permaneceram.

Ana comia o seu sanduíche de queijo com muito apetite, estava de muito bom humor aquela manhã depois de mais uma noite de paixão nos braços de seu amor, e sem perceber começou a cantarolar uma antiga canção romântica de Luís Miguel:

- _"Supiste esclarecer mis pensamientos, me diste la verdade que yo soñe, ausentastes de mi los sufrimientos, en la primera noche que te ame..."_

- Cantando?- indagou Kate, sarcástica.

- Algum problema com isso, sardenta?- rebateu Ana, tomando um gole de café com leite.

Kate deu de ombros: - Problema nenhum, mas é que desde que chegou aqui no acampamento nunca a tinha ouvido cantar.

- Talvez eu tenha motivos.- provocou Ana-Lucia.

- Imagino!- ironizou Kate. – Mas sabe que isso também me surpreende, porque eu sempre achei que você não se desse muito bem com os homens.

Ana-Lucia deu um meio sorriso, e encarou Kate com um olhar desafiador e debochado ao mesmo tempo:

- Ah, então é por isso que me trata com tanto desdém, querida? Mas não fique assim, posso estar curtindo homens no momento, mas não desista de mim, ainda te acho bem "jeitosinha".

Kate alargou os olhos horrorizada com a insinuação dela, e Ana-Lucia segurou-se para não ter um ataque de riso. Foi nessa hora que Kate notou que ela usava uma das camisas de Sawyer.

- Hey, essa camisa não é do Sawyer?- questionou. – Ele sabe que você pegou a camisa dele? Sawyer não gosta que ninguém mexa nas coisas dele...

- Querida, Sawyer me deixa pegar onde eu quiser, mas você tocou num ponto importante, dammit, sempre me confundo, essa camisa não é do Sawyer, é do Jack!- disse Ana-Lucia, cinicamente.

- Como é que é?- perguntou Kate se levantando, já havia sido provocada o suficiente.

- Bom dia meninas!- disse Sawyer chegando de repente, percebendo de imediato uma estranha tensão entre as duas.

- Bom dia!- respondeu Kate, se retirando.

Sawyer franziu o cenho para Ana-Lucia:

- Lulu, o que você está aprontando?

- Nada, cowboy, não estou fazendo nada!

- Eu te conheço!- ele insistiu.

Ela deu um sorriso para ele, e saiu caminhando em direção à beira da praia.

xxxxxxxxxxx

O sol aquela tarde depois do almoço estava escaldante. Kate pegava mangas, sentada nos galhos de uma enorme mangueira. Esfregava o suor do rosto com as costas das mãos, imaginando um refrescante banho de cachoeira assim que descesse da árvore. De repente, ouviu sussurros na floresta, e seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Sabia o que sussurros na floresta significavam. Porém, a tensão em seu corpo desapareceu ao ver o que os sussurros realmente significavam naquele momento. Olhou para baixo e viu Sawyer e Ana-Lucia conversando. Ela ria muito, descontraída como Kate nunca a vira. Curiosa, ficou bem quieta para tentar entender o que diziam.

- Ah não, para com isso! Você se gaba demais! Eu não acredito!- falava Ana-Lucia dando risadinhas, ao mesmo tempo em que batia de leve no ombro dele.

- Mas você ainda não viu nada, meu bem!- disse Sawyer imprensando-a contra uma árvore.

- Mas você vai me mostrar, meu cowboy lindo...

- Eu vou, coisa fofa!

Kate ficou surpresa ao ouvir aquele estranho diálogo entre eles, e quase caiu da árvore quando os viu se beijarem intensamente. Segurou com força no galho para evitar a queda e ficou assistindo eles perderem-se nos lábios um do outro por alguns minutos até que virou a cara. Queria descer da árvore, mas também não queria que os dois a vissem. Não estava agüentando mais ouvir as risadinhas, os suspiros e o barulho dos beijos estalados. Se tinha alguma dúvida ainda sobre um possível romance entre eles dois, não tinha mais. "Então é por isso que a Ana-Lucia não voltou mais para a barraca dela, fingem para todos que não existem nada entre eles, mas estão juntos".- Kate pensou consigo.

- Sawyer...- Ana disse dengosa.

Kate franziu as sobrancelhas ouvindo-a falar assim. Percebeu que ela desabotoava a camisa de Sawyer e virou o rosto novamente, não tinha que ver isso.

- Hum, a minha menina sapeca já quer fazer travessura?- perguntou Sawyer ao vê-la desabotoando sua camisa.

- O que você acha de um banho bem gostoso de cachoeira?

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia!- ele respondeu com um sorriso safado.

- Então, quem chegar por último é a mulher do padre!- ela disse, e saiu correndo na frente dele.

- Do Eko? Nem pensar!- Sawyer exclamou correndo atrás dela.

Assim que eles se afastaram, Kate aproveitou para descer da árvore e voltar para o acampamento. Seu rosto estava queimando de raiva, se pudesse iria até a cachoeira somente para afogar Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ana, volta aqui, não se esconde de mim não, gracinha! Vem aqui senão quanto te encontrar vai levar umas palmadas!- dizia Sawyer procurando-a em meio às árvores, depois que ela correra, ele não conseguira alcançá-la. – Analulu, cadê você, chica?

Sawyer viu alguns galhos de árvore se mexendo e pulou em cima, afastando-os:

- Te achei!- gritou.

- Tudo bem, mas, por favor, não me dê palmadas!

O texano alargou os olhos, muito embaraçado, seu rosto ficou vermelho como um pimentão e tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era enterrar a cabeça em um buraco como um avestruz, diante do olhar divertido de John Locke para ele.

- Olá James, caçando?- Locke gracejou. – Eu estava fazendo isso também, mas certamente o meu alvo não era uma gazela.

- Eu...hã...- gaguejou Sawyer.

- Tudo bem, James, pode ir atrás da "Analulu".- Locke continuou gracejando. – Longe de mim atrapalhar a brincadeira de vocês.

Sawyer fez cara de paisagem e deu de ombros, que mais poderia fazer? Assim que Locke se afastou, ele gritou:

- Ana, já chega dessa brincadeira, onde é que você está?

Mas ela não respondeu, Sawyer começou a ficar preocupado:

- Ana-Lucia Cortez, isso não tem graça!

O silêncio continuou. Sawyer seguiu a trilha até a cachoeira, em sua mente pensamentos terríveis começavam a passar, e se ela tivesse sido capturada pelos Outros? Não, isso ele não poderia agüentar! Por isso, em uma tentativa desesperada de encontrá-la, gritou a plenos pulmões:

- Ana-Luciaaaaaa!!!!

Mais silêncio. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, assustado, já pensando em voltar ao acampamento e dizer a Jack que ela havia assumido quando ela surgiu por detrás dele e o abraçou. Sawyer sentiu o coração palpitar ao ter os braços dela apertados ao redor de seu corpo e virou-se para ela:

- Onde estava?

Ana-Lucia sorriu: - Me escondendo de você! Mas você não foi capaz de me achar!

- Não faz mais isso comigo, por favor!- ele disse apertando-a em seus braços.

Ela ficou séria, momentaneamente, vendo que ele ficara realmente preocupado. Deu um beijinho em seu peito, e falou marota, tentando desanuviar a tensão que se apoderara dele:

- Me desculpe, Sawyer, eu fui uma menina muito má!

- E foi mesmo!- ele bradou, ainda muito sério.

- E o que eu mereço por isso?- ela indagou, maliciosa.

Sawyer percebeu as intenções dela de imediato, e ficou mais calmo, entrando na brincadeira:

- Vem aqui! Você vai ver só!- ele disse puxando-a para ele, e enchendo o seu traseiro de palmadas.

Ana-Lucia começou a rir e o beijou, em seguida afastou-a, indo para a cachoeira.

- Eu estou com muito, mas muito calor!

Sawyer ficou observando-a despir peça por peça de roupa, até ficar só de calcinha. Uma vez despida, Ana-Lucia entrou na água, e subiu nas pedras até a cascata, e deixou o jorro de água muito forte massagear suas costas.

- Hey, você não vem?

Ele havia ficado lá parado, perdido na imagem dela tomando banho quase nua na cachoeira. Ao ouvi-la chamando-o, tirou a camisa já metade desabotoada e as calças, e entrou na água só de boxer. Assim que ele estava dentro da água, Ana-Lucia pulou de cima das pedras e nadou até ele, jogando água em seu rosto. Sawyer a puxou para si e colou seu corpo ao dela, desfrutando da sensação maravilhosa de pele nua e água fria. Arrastou-a consigo para um canto perto das pedras, abaixou a cueca boxer, enquanto ela mesma puxava sua calcinha para o lado. Amaram-se mais uma vez ali, tendo apenas a natureza como testemunha.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Não importava se Locke os tinha visto brincando de esconde-esconde no meio da selva, eles não admitiriam para todo o acampamento que estavam juntos, não porque tivessem vergonha de seu relacionamento, mas porque gostavam da idéia de que aquilo era uma coisa só deles, intocável. Por isso, depois do tórrido banho de cachoeira, Sawyer voltou sozinho para a praia. Ana-Lucia chegou bem depois dele, com os cabelos parcialmente molhados. Kate estava num mal-humor só, e ao vê-la isso aumentou ainda mais. Porém, continuou fingindo que nada lhe afetava e pôs-se a executar a árdua tarefa de pegar peixinhos nos lagos rasos formados pela seca da maré.

Jack estava sentado sozinho, em frente à sua barraca, cortando uns pedaços de pano que serviriam para enfaixar ferimentos, caso alguém se machucasse. Quando viu Ana-Lucia, sorriu para ela e a cumprimentou:

- Hey, Ana!

- Hey, doc!- ela respondeu, indo sentar-se ao lado dele.

Os dois começaram a conversar animadamente. Aquilo irritou Kate e muito, mas ela tentou não se desconcentrar de sua tarefa. Ainda não tinha conseguido pegar nenhum peixinho. Ouviu-os rindo, e seu sangue ferveu nas veias. Olhou para trás e achou que Ana-Lucia estava se inclinando muito para cima de Jack. Largou sua rede improvisada com violência no chão e tentou contar até cinco, mas foi inútil, sua raiva aumentava cada vez mais.

Finalmente, Jack terminou de cortar as novas bandagens, e saiu para ir ver alguém que tinha se ferido com um ouriço. Ana levantou-se do chão, disposta a fazer um lanche na despensa quando Kate colocou-se em seu caminho.

- Quer alguma coisa?- ela indagou a Kate, com olhar inquisidor.

- Quero sim!- respondeu Kate, ríspida. – Quero que fique bem longe do Jack, já não basta ficar se agarrando com o Sawyer, eu vi vocês na floresta hoje!

- Ah, você viu?- ironizou Ana-Lucia. – Sinceramente não achei que você fosse voyeur!

- Tira esse sorriso cínico da cara!- bradou Kate. – Acha que o Sawyer sente alguma coisa por você? Não conhece ele, Sawyer só pensa em si mesmo, está te usando!

- È mesmo? Quero saber por que isso te importa tanto? Aliás, não responde não porque eu já sei! Você se sente ameaçada por mim desde que cheguei à esse acampamento!

Kate fez cara de pouco caso: - Até parece!

- Ah não? Então porque se importa tanto se converso com o Sawyer, com o Jack, ou com qualquer outro homem desse acampamento? Você se acha a "bambambam" daqui! Mas não é não!

- E você é por acaso?- provocou Kate.

A essa altura, algumas pessoas já tinham percebido que as duas discutiam, e uma roda em volta delas começou a se formar. Os fofoqueiros de plantão estavam ávidos por um combate entre as duas mulheres mais fortes do acampamento.

- Pensa bem Kate, não quer brigar comigo, por que a partir do momento em que eu te sentar a mão na cara, vai passar uns dois dias sem abrir os olhos.- ameaçou Ana-Lucia.

- Hahaha! Isso eu quero ver!- debochou Kate. – Antes de me acertar a mão na cara, arranco todos os fios dos seus cabelos.

- Minha nossa, as duas vão se pegar mesmo!- disse Hurley.

- Então acho que agora é a hora de fazermos as apostas!- falou Charlie.

E não deu outra, no momento seguinte, Kate partiu pra cima de Ana-Lucia e as duas saíram nos tapas. Ana acertou em cheio um soco no olho de Kate, e ela cravou suas unhas no braço esquerdo da latina, fazendo-a morder os lábios de dor.

- Sua vaca!- gritou Ana, enfurecida, e empurrou Kate no chão esganando-a.

Kate deu uma cabeçada no rosto de Ana-Lucia, fazendo seu nariz sangrar, mas Ana não deixou por menos e socou os lábios de Kate, estourando-os. Sun correu com Jin ao ver aquela briga no meio da praia, e falou alarmada:

- Hey, alguém tem que separar as duas! Charlie!

- Eu não, não quero apanhar!- disse o britânico.

Foi nessa hora, que coincidentemente, Jack terminou de curar a pessoa que tinha se ferido com o ouriço e Sawyer saiu de sua barraca onde estava lendo ao ouvir os gritos das duas. Ambos correram de imediato para separá-las.

- Hey, o que está acontecendo aqui?- indagou Jack, agarrando Kate pelo pulso, ela se debateu toda, como um galo de briga.

- Me solta Jack, eu vou acabar com essa desgraçada!

Sawyer por sua vez, agarrou Ana-Lucia pela cintura com bastante força para conseguir contê-la.

- Sua barbie paraguaia!- ela gritou. – Eu vou te matar!

- Para com isso Ana!- Sawyer gritou, apertando-a.

- Kate, já chega!- disse Jack, fazendo igual esforço para segurar Kate no lugar.

- Doutor, leva a sua que eu cuido da minha!- falou Sawyer, jogando Ana-Lucia nas costas de bumbum pra cima e levando-a para sua barraca.

Jack arrastou Kate para a entrada da floresta e a tomou nos braços, levando-a para a escotilha. No primeiro momento, ela empurrou, gritou e xingou, tentando fazer com que ele a soltasse, mas acabou desistindo vendo que Jack não a soltaria. Quando chegaram à escotilha, Jack pediu a Eko que estava apertando o botão para que se retirasse porque ele tinha uma conversa muito importante e particular para ter com Kate. O nigeriano assentiu e saiu logo em seguida sem fazer perguntas.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, Jack gritou:

- Senta aí!

Kate o obedeceu, sentando-se no sofá. Jack passou as mãos pela cabeça e respirou fundo: - Agora me diz, quem começou a briga?

- Foi ela, aquela vagabunda!

- Kate!- bradou Jack. – Eu quero a verdade.

Ela deu um suspiro resignado:

- Tá bom, fui eu quem começou a briga, mas foi por que ela estava me provocando desde cedo. Eu a odeio! Fica se esfregando com o Sawyer na floresta...

- E o que você tem com isso?- questionou Jack.

- È que eu acho esse comportamento ridículo, essa mulher só provocou confusão desde que veio pro nosso acampamento!

Jack pegou sua maleta de primeiros-socorros e retirou álcool, algodão e gaze de dentro, para curar os ferimentos dela que ainda sangravam.

- Kate.- ele tentou falar calmamente. – Isso não tem nada a ver com a Ana-Lucia, tem a ver com você! Está com ciúmes do Sawyer desde que ele se aproximou dela.

- Não, isso não é verdade!- Kate protestou.

Ele embebeu um chumaço de algodão com o álcool e pousou primeiro nos lábios dela, que arderam ao contato.

- Claro que é verdade, por isso você veio à minha barraca ontem à noite, bebeu por ciúmes do Sawyer e aí foi me procurar para afogar as mágoas!

- Não Jack!

- E o que foi então?- ele gritou, nervoso, apertando outro pedaço de algodão, dessa vez no olho roxo dela.

- Ai!- ela gemeu de dor. – Eu não sei o que foi, só sei que hoje à tarde, quando a vi conversando com você senti tanta raiva, mas tanta raiva, porque tive medo de perdê-lo para ela.

- Assim como aconteceu com o Sawyer?

- Não Jack ,eu achava que gostava do Sawyer. Mas não é isso, é você que eu mais quero, por isso te procurei na outra noite, mas fui rejeitada!

Ele colocou o álcool e o algodão de lado.

- Então você vai ter que me provar!

- O quê?- ela indagou sem entender.

Jack se levantou do sofá e tirou a camisa. Kate alargou os olhos verdes.

- O que está fazendo?

- Você sabe o que eu estou fazendo!

- Não Jack ,assim não.- ela disse, insegura. – Vamos com calma!

- A minha paciência já se esgotou, Kate! Eu vou te possuir agora mesmo, tão forte que você nunca mais vai pensar no Sawyer.

- Jack!- ela murmurou, levantando do sofá e se afastando dele.

- Você não vai fugir dessa vez Kate, só vai sair daqui depois que for minha!- ele proclamou, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados eram um lago negro de raiva, desejo, paixão e ansiedade naquele momento.

Kate estava assustada e excitada ao mesmo tempo, incapaz de formular qualquer pensamento coerente. Jack estava ali diante dela como uma fera prestes a devorá-la e Kate não sabia se fugia ou se entregava a ele. Seu instinto de fuga foi maior, e ela se afastou mais dele, disposta a ir embora da escotilha o mais rápido possível. Mas Jack não deixou, e se aproximou dela, segurando firmemente em seus ombros, imprensando-a contra a mesa da cozinha.

- Não Kate, eu estou cansado das suas provocações. Vou te ter agora mesmo!

- Para Jack, você está me assustando!- ela bradou, mas era mentira, sabia que ele não seria capaz de tomá-la á força, se estava agindo daquela forma era porque fazia idéia do quanto isso a excitava, e ouvir as palavras duras dele só teve um efeito nela, calor líquido vindo em ondas inundando uma parte muito íntima de seu corpo.

Kate tentou sair do aperto de Jack, mas ele mostrou a ela o quanto estava falando sério quando esmagou os lábios dela com os seus provocando dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo porque estavam machucados pelo soco que Ana lhe desferira. Empurrou sua língua dentro da boca de Kate, como se esta fosse seu território. Ela arfou, tentou se soltar empurrou-o de todas as maneiras, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Jack a apertava junto de seu corpo, fazendo com que ela sentisse a sua ereção por cima da calça jeans.

- Jack, Jack me solta!- ela implorou.

- Não Kate, só estou te colocando no seu lugar, e sabe qual é?- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Embaixo de mim, ou em cima se preferir!

Ela gemeu com aquelas palavras, sentindo um prazer avassalador querendo tomá-la mesmo sem ele tê-la tocado. A situação era muito intensa. De repente, ele a carregou para o quarto, Kate não se debateu mais, ficou bem quieta, sentindo as pernas bambas. Jack a empurrou na cama, e gritou com ela:

- Tira a blusa!

Kate balançou a cabeça, assentindo e tirou-a rapidamente.

- Agora o sutiã!- ele voltou a ordenar.

Ela soltou o fecho do sutiã e o jogou de lado. Jack se ajoelhou diante da cama, e prendeu as pernas dela ao redor de seu corpo, abocanhando seus seios em seguida. Sugou-os forte e mordiscou os bicos, fazendo-a gritar.

- Oh Jack! Jack! Jack!- ela repetia incessantemente o nome dele, tomada pela mesma loucura, por aquela febre avassaladora de desejo que o tomara.

Jack abriu o zíper da calça dela e começou a puxar para baixo, Kate o ajudou, sentindo sua intimidade arder de tanta vontade de tê-lo dentro de si. E ele não perdeu tempo, junto com a calça jeans dela, levou a calcinha e Kate ficou completamente nua na cama, vulnerável, o peito arfando.

Jack beijou as coxas dela e sentiu o cheiro de sua excitação, seu sangue ferveu ainda mais. Mordiscou a parte de dentro das coxas dela, fazendo-a clamar e em seguida abriu sua calça, tirando-a junto com o boxer. Voltou a mergulhar entre as pernas dela, acariciando sua intimidade ferozmente com a língua.

- Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus!- exclamou Kate, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem. Jogou a cabeça para trás e abriu mais as pernas, permitindo a ele uma exploração ainda maior do seu corpo.

E ele a torturou, lentamente, provando da sua carne, fazendo-a gritar seu nome repetidas vezes, e ela veio uma, duas, três vezes para ele, se sentindo dolorida de tanto gozo seguido. Depois de sua última liberação, Jack olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Kate, e ela viu além de desejo, muito amor ali dentro. Mas ele ainda não tinha terminado, agora vinha a melhor parte, e Kate sentiu o corpo estremecer só de imaginar isso.

Jack se levantou, e virou-a de costas, Kate gemeu:

- Jack, seja gentil, por favor, eu estou esgotada!

- Não, não vou te dar clemência, vou te levar às alturas!- ele murmurou antes de tomá-la de uma só vez.

Kate gritou, fechando os olhos porque sentira uma vertigem ao tê-lo dentro de si tão duramente. Jack começou a se mover nela com muita força, cada vez mais fundo, Kate murmurava várias palavras desconexas, torcendo com força o lençol da cama. Ele mordiscou o pescoço dela, e começou a dizer, libidinoso:

- Dammit Kate, você está tão molhada!

- Ai Jack, não fala assim, que eu não agüento...- ela gemeu, sentindo um prazer quase doloroso com os movimentos incessantes dele nela.

- Gostosa!

- Não Jack...

Vendo que ela hesitava em se soltar e perder o controle, a mão dele desceu á intimidade dela, e ele provocou-a o quanto pode com suas mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que faziam amor profundamente. Kate começou a gritar, perdendo o controle, não podia agüentar mais, e sentiu o prazer bater nela como um vulcão que entrava em erupção. Ao senti-la apertando ao redor de si, Jack deixou vir a própria liberação e eles chegaram ao ápice quase juntos.

Quando tudo terminou, Jack saiu de dentro dela, e eles ajeitaram-se na cama, suados e exaustos. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela, e perguntou carinhoso, depois daquela explosão que o acometera: - Kate, você está bem?

Ela sorriu para ele, arfante, com as bochechas vermelhas e respondeu com um beijinho doce em seus lábios:

- Eu te amo, Jack.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Quero saber que horas vai me deixar cuidar dos seus ferimentos!- resmungou Sawyer para Ana, dentro da barraca, muito aborrecido com ela.

- Hora nenhuma, porra!- ela respondeu agressiva, sem olhar para ele.

Sawyer se sentou ao lado dela e colocou o álcool e o algodão à sua disposição.

- Então tá, cuide-se sozinha, eu tô indo!

Vendo que ele se retirava, Ana-Lucia chamou-o de volta.

- Não amor, vem aqui!

Ele voltou-se para ela: - O que deu em você para bater na Kate?

- Ela me provocou!

- Isso não é desculpa, Ana!

- Então tá, vai atrás dela, ver se eu feri seus sentimentos.- ela debochou, enciumada.

- Para com isso Ana-Lucia, eu te amo, chica. È só você quem eu quero!

Ana-Lucia se derreteu àquelas palavras e abriu os braços para ele. Sawyer a abraçou: - Eu te amo também Sawyer, te amo muito!

Continua...


	7. Gula

VI- Gula

- O galo ainda nem cantou e você já está de pé?

Ana-Lucia abriu um sorriso para Sawyer enquanto vestia uma camiseta branca, na penumbra da barraca, era muito cedo e o sol ainda não se manifestara.

- Galo é?- ela indagou, erguendo a sobrancelha daquele seu jeito inconfundível. – Pois eu pensava que o único galo que existia por aqui era você.

Sawyer deu uma risada, e sentou-se na cama, afastando o cobertor do corpo, a natureza prometia clima quente para o resto do dia.

- Cuidado Lulu, parece que o meu sarcasmo já está contaminando você!

Ela deu outro sorriso para ele e prendeu os cabelos negros num prático rabo de cavalo.

- Mas falando sério, cupcake, aonde você vai assim tão cedo? Vai passear na floresta com o Mr. Eko outra vez?

- Não.- ela respondeu despreocupadamente. – Quero correr um pouco, só isso!

Já ia caminhando para fora da barraca quando Sawyer a chamou de novo:

- Ana!

Ela voltou-se para ele com o olhar interrogativo.

- Vai sair assim sem me dar bom dia?

- Ah, me desculpe!- Ana-Lucia disse com cinismo e se jogou em cima dele na cama, beijando-lhe os lábios. – Bom dia!

- Au!- ele queixou-se. – Assim você quebra todos os meus ossos, mulher!

Sawyer envolveu as mãos na cintura dela, e apertou-a contra si. Ana-Lucia reclamou e afastou as mãos dele de sua cintura.

- Opa, opa, cowboy! Já disse que agora vou correr na praia, ver o nascer do sol, portanto pode desengatilhar a sua "arma"!

- Humpf!- Sawyer resmungou quando ela saiu de cima dele.

- Você deveria vir comigo, está ficando muito preguiçoso e desleixado! Podia pegar um bronze nesse seu traseiro lindo!

- Meu amor, eu vou passar essa! E ficar aqui bem quietinho na tranqüilidade do nosso lar!

- Nosso lar?- ela questionou rindo. – Se isso é tudo que pode me dar, acho melhor eu arranjar outro.

- Òtimo! Case-se com o cara mais rico da ilha, o Locke, ele tem uma escotilha e um botão pra apertar a cada 108 minutos.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente e fez um tchauzinho com a mão direita antes de deixar a barraca. Lá fora, o acampamento estava muito silencioso, ninguém levantara ainda. O sol surgia no céu aos poucos. Ela caminhou até a beira da praia e enrolou a calça jeans até o meio da canela. Fez alguns exercícios de alongamento e preparou-se pra correr, respirando fundo antes.

Percorreu com destreza a orla da praia, mantendo o ritmo, até que resolveu dar uma paradinha na sexta volta. Adentrou a floresta andando bem devagar e respirando o ar puro. Escorou-se em uma árvore para descansar e bebeu água de um frasco que havia prendido ao bolso da calça. De repente, ouviu um barulho atrás de si e voltou-se de imediato. Seus olhos se alargaram ao ver um garoto negro diante si, completamente encharcado, com uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos.

- Meu Deus!- exclamou. – Quem é você? Da onde apareceu?

Esticou sua mão para tocar o rosto do menino diante de si, mas ele afastou-se levando o dedo indicador aos lábios, pedindo silêncio para que ela o escutasse.

- Eles querem o bebê! È só o que querem!- o menino disse num sussurro quase inaudível!

- O quê?- indagou Ana-Lucia, tentando compreender o que ele dizia.

- O bebê! Eles vão levá-lo para fazê-la pagar!

E essa foi a última coisa que o garoto disse antes de desaparecer diante de seus olhos como num passe de mágica. Ana-Lucia sentiu um intenso frio na espinha, e esfregou os olhos para ter certeza de que não estivera sonhando acordada. Porém, nem teve tempo de absorver nada e sentiu braços fortes a pegando violentamente e um capuz envolvendo sua cabeça, sufocando seu grito por socorro.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kate despertou de repente, estava tendo um sonho ruim, mas ao recordar-se de que não estava sozinha em sua barraca, seu rosto exibiu um belo sorriso e ela se espreguiçou bem devagar, afastando com cuidado o braço de Jack que estava enroscado em sua cintura, depois de terem passado mais uma noite juntos. Apesar do cuidado dela em acordá-lo, ele despertou de imediato e os dois trocaram olhares.

- Bom dia!- ela saudou.

- Bom dia!- ele respondeu, preguiçoso. Já amanheceu?

- Aham!- Kate respondeu, marota.

- Ih!- Jack exclamou. – E agora? Se eu sair daqui todo mundo vai saber que dormimos juntos!

Kate riu: - È verdade, então acho que dessa vez a minha reputação está mesmo arruinada nessa ilha. Você vai ter que casar comigo!

Jack riu, e a olhou intensamente, beijando sua mão: - Então o que estamos esperando? Pedimos a benção do monstro da ilha e o Eko nos casa na igreja que está construindo.

- A benção do monstro da ilha?- ela repetiu, achando graça. – Só você pra pensar numa coisa dessas, Jack!

Beijaram-se, mas um barulho indiscreto cortou o clima de romance.

- Me desculpe!- disse Kate, embaraçada. – Foi o meu estômago, estou morrendo de fome.

Jack sorriu com o embaraço dela: - Eu estou com fome também, acho que dormimos demais, está muito claro lá fora, já devem ser mais de dez horas.

- Ah ,mas eu não queria sair daqui! Por que não comemos aqui na barraca?- Kate indagou.

- È uma ótima idéia Kate, mas preciso verificar se está tudo bem, se tem alguém precisando de mim.

- Eu preciso de você!- ela disse, dengosa.

- Eu sei!- ele respondeu afagando seus cabelos. – Mas o dever me chama!

- Por que você é tão chato?- ela queixou-se e levantou da cama, procurando pela calça jeans, estava usando apenas camiseta e calcinha.

Jack vestiu sua camisa, as calças e calçou os sapatos. Estava planejando comer alguma coisa, verificar as pessoas no acampamento e depois dar um passeio com Kate na floresta. Entretanto, mal colocou o pé para fora da barraca e percebeu que havia algo errado no acampamento. Todos estavam reunidos no centro da praia, conversando entre si com os semblantes muito sérios.

- Eu tenho certeza do que eu vi! Era um monstro!- bradava Nikki, muito assustada. Paulo a abraçava tentando confortá-la.

- Mas o monstro que você está descrevendo Nikki, não se parece em nada com a fumaça preta que eu já vi!- falou Charlie.

- E por que o seu monstro necessariamente tem que ser igual ao dela?- refutou Paulo.

- Monstros não existem!- disse Bernard.

- O que está acontecendo?- perguntou Kate, enquanto prendia o cabelo num coque, vendo todo mundo reunido no meio da praia.

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Jack indo para lá.

- Dudes, sei lá, essa ilha é sinistra, pode ter sido qualquer coisa!- comentava Hurley quando Jack e Kate se aproximaram.

- O que aconteceu?- Jack foi logo indagando.

- Parece que a Nikki viu algo.- falou Eko que ainda não se manifestara.

- Gente, alguém viu a Ana-Lucia?- perguntou Sawyer se metendo na discussão.

- Não!- responderam alguns sem dar muita importância, estavam mais interessados no relato de Nikki sobre ter visto uma estranha criatura logo cedo.

- Mas em plena luz do dia!- exclamou Claire embalando Aaron nos braços, a medida em que Nikki continuava sua narrativa.

- Eu não acho a Ana-Lucia em lugar nenhum!- Sawyer desabafou baixinho para Jack.

- Ela deve ter ido pra cachoeira ou fazer uma caminhada na floresta.- Jack disse, assim como os outros, mais interessado no que Nikki estava contando.

- Doc, eu estou falando sério, já estive em todos os lugares pra onde ela costuma ir, e simplesmente não a encontro.

Mas Jack não o estava ouvindo: - Onde você disse que isso aconteceu, Nikki?

- Dentro da floresta, cerca de um quilômetro e meio.- Paulo respondeu por ela.

- Sim.- Nikki concordou com ele, e repetiu a narrativa que tinha acabado de contar às pessoas para Jack. – Eu e o Paulo saímos para caminhar bem cedo, e eu me afastei um pouco dele para usar o banheiro, e foi quando o vi, aqueles olhos estranhos, nunca tinha visto uma coisa como aquela. Estava agachado sob uma poça de sangue, mas não havia corpo.

- Você viu o tal monstro também, Paulo?- questionou Kate.

- Não vi não, na hora eu só ouvi o grito da Nikki e corri pra lá, não vi o monstro, mas vi as pegadas, o sangue e achei isto!- ele tirou um elástico amarelo desgastado do bolso.

Os olhos azuis de Sawyer se alargaram, reconhecendo o objeto de imediato.

- Isso é da Ana-Lucia!- afirmou, assustado.

As pessoas começaram a se entreolhar com medo ao ouvir a afirmação dele, imaginando se mais um habitante do acampamento havia sido morto pelas forças misteriosas da ilha.

- Jack ,eu preciso de uma arma!- Sawyer pediu humildemente, encarando Jack.

- Eu vou te dar a arma, Sawyer.- concordou Jack. – Mas vou com você atrás da Ana-Lucia.

- Gente, de repente não aconteceu nada com ela, talvez a tal criatura que a Nikki viu tivesse matado algum outro animal...

- Eu não conto com o ovo na galinha, sardenta!- respondeu Sawyer, muito sério. – Ana saiu pra correr muito cedo, já devia ter voltado!

- Certo!- disse Kate. – Então eu vou com vocês!

- È melhor você ficar Kate!- falou Jack, ele não fazia a menor idéia do que iriam enfrentar, e odiava quando Kate fazia questão de se colocar em situações de risco.

- Não Jack, nem começa!

- Kate!- ele insistiu.

- Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!- ela bradou. – Vão precisar de mim pra rastrear!

Sawyer interrompeu a pequena discussão deles, muito irritado:

- Hey, deixem pra brincar de casinha quando eu achar a minha garota!

- Eu vou com vocês só até o local das pegadas!- avisou Paulo.

- Tome cuidado!- pediu Nikki, dando um rápido beijo nos lábios dele.

Em seguida, os quatro rumaram rapidamente para a escotilha, para pegar as armas e adentrar a floresta em busca de Ana-Lucia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O local onde supostamente Nikki tinha visto o monstro não ficava muito longe da escotilha. Jack assustou-se com o tamanho das pegadas, mas não admitiu em hipótese alguma que pudesse ser algum tipo de monstro, ele era um homem da ciência, não ligava para crendices.

- Isso tá me parecendo com pegadas de um urso polar!

- Ah, qual é doc?- rebateu Sawyer. – Só se for um urso polar super-alimentado!

- Daqui eu consigo rastrear pra onde ele foi! As pegadas estão espalhadas, mas obedecem a uma espécie de padrão!- disse Kate, torcendo o nariz pra quantidade de sangue que havia no local.

- Será que esse sangue é mesmo humano?- indagou Paulo.

- Não temos como saber assim!- respondeu Jack.

- Eu acho que já chega de perdermos tempo!- falou Sawyer, engatilhando seu rifle.

- Eu vou voltar pro acampamento.-avisou Paulo.

- Ok!- concordou Jack, seguindo Sawyer e Kate que já se embrenhavam na mata rastreando as pegadas da estranha criatura.

Caminharam por cerca de uns quarenta minutos dentro da mata, seguindo as pegadas, mas não encontraram nada. Exaustos, pararam à beira de um riacho para descansar e beber água. Foi quando Kate escutou os sussurros, palavras desconexas, ditas no vento, que ela não conseguia entender. Olhou para Sawyer e viu que ele estava muito preocupado. Aguçou os ouvidos para tentar entender algo do que os sussurros diziam. Estranhamente era só ela quem conseguia ouvir.

Kate começou a andar na direção das vozes, apesar de ainda não conseguir entender nada do que diziam, era como se as vozes a tivessem guiando para algum lugar importante, chamando-a.

- Kate!- chamou Jack ao vê-la se afastando dele e de Sawyer. – Aonde você vai?

Ela não respondeu e continuou caminhando. Jack e Sawyer se entreolharam e a seguiram, imaginando que ela tivesse visto ou ouvido alguma coisa.

- O que foi sardenta? Pra onde está indo?- indagou Sawyer, curioso.

- Shiiii.- ela pediu silêncio a ele, levando o dedo indicador à boca, as vozes estavam ficando mais claras para ela, pareciam dizer, "Ana vai pagar, Ana vai pagar"!

De repente, uma chuva torrencial começou a cair, e eles chegaram à uma clareira onde havia um enorme bambuzal. O coração de Sawyer disparou ao ver Ana-Lucia amarrada no alto do bambuzal, com uma corda no pescoço.

- Ana!- ele gritou, nervoso.

- Ai meu Deus!- exclamou Kate.

- Temos que tirar ela de lá agora!- bradou Jack.

Sawyer mais que depressa tentou subir pelo tronco do bambu, mas era muito desajeitado para a tarefa e seus pés escorregavam, a chuva e a lama também não estavam ajudando muito.

- Deixa comigo!- disse Kate. – Subo em árvores melhor do que você!

E dizendo isso, ela escalou com um pouco de dificuldade o bambu liso, mas conseguiu subir com a destreza de quem estava acostumado a executar esse tipo de tarefa. Tirou uma faca que tinha no bolso de trás da calça, e pôs-se a cortar a corda. Não demorou muito e a corda cedeu, Sawyer tratou de segurar Ana-Lucia antes que o corpo desfalecido dela se estabacasse no chão.

- Ana-Lucia! Ana-Lucia!- ele gritou passando as mãos pelo pescoço dela, retirando um pedaço de corda que ainda estava preso.

Jack apertou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, aquilo era um "deja vu" para ele e Kate. Uma vez se encontraram com Charlie na mesma situação e o médico sentiu muito ódio por aquilo estar acontecendo de novo, com outra pessoa do acampamento.

- Se afaste, Sawyer!- ele pediu. – Vou cuidar dela!

Mas Sawyer não se afastou, deu apenas espaço para que Jack a olhasse. Kate ficou parada debaixo da chuva com as mãos no rosto, temendo pela vida de Ana-Lucia, não gostava dela, tinham suas diferenças, mas não queria que ela morresse.

Sawyer deitou a cabeça dela em seu colo enquanto Jack apalpava-lhe a garganta. Em seguida, ele começou a fazer respiração boca a boca em Ana, tentando trazê-la de volta ao mesmo tempo em que massageava seu peito com intensidade. Nos primeiros momentos, não houve mudança no semblante dela, e sem perceber Kate estava chorando, escorada no bambuzal.

- Vamos Ana!- pediu Jack. – Você é forte, já escapou de uma pior do que essa!

Ele continuou insistindo na massagem cardíaca e na respiração. Sawyer permanecia quieto, compenetrado, com a cabeça dela em seu colo, pedindo internamente que Jack a salvasse, até que finalmente um sopro de vida tomou-lhe e ela puxou o ar que Jack lhe enviava com força para dentro de seus pulmões. Seu rosto adquiriu um pouco mais de cor e ela abriu os olhos, atordoada.

- Ana!- exclamou Jack, sorrindo.

Kate sorriu também ao vê-la despertando e correu até eles, abraçando Jack por trás, deitando sua cabeça nas costas dele que estava de joelhos na lama. Ana-Lucia não conseguia dizer nada, sua garganta latejava e ela se sentia perdida e confusa, debateu-se momentaneamente tentando entender o que acontecia ao seu redor, até que vislumbrou os olhos azuis de Sawyer, encarando-a, olhos amorosos e lacrimejantes.

- Sawyer...- ela chamou num fio de voz.

- Eu estou aqui, baby, eu estou aqui!- ele limitou-se a dizer.

A chuva parou tão rápido quanto tinha começado. Saywer suspendeu Ana-Lucia em seus braços e eles fizeram o trajeto de volta para o acampamento sem entender nada do que acontecera.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Um pacto mútuo de silêncio surgiu depois disso, a pedido de Ana-Lucia. Ela não comentou com absolutamente ninguém sobre o garoto que vira na floresta antes de ser seqüestrada e amarrada no bambuzal. A criatura que Nikki afirmou ter visto na floresta, não foi vista novamente, e como Ana-Lucia voltou para o acampamento viva, concluiu-se que o sangue encontrado na floresta não era o dela e muito menos de outra pessoa do acampamento, Jack pediu a Hurley que fizesse um outro censo e constatou-se que estavam todos vivos e bem.

Mas o pacto de silêncio foi feito, entre Ana, Sawyer, Jack, Kate, Eko e Locke, os únicos que ficaram realmente sabendo o que acontecera com ela na floresta, aos demais contaram que ela se perdera na floresta e quase morrera escorregando de um penhasco. Sayd não acreditou nessa versão, poderiam enganar qualquer pessoa, menos ele. Mesmo assim, preferiu ficar na sua e esperar pelos próximos acontecimentos, se houvessem.

Duas semanas se passaram depois desse incidente. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia ficaram ainda mais conectados, e de repente já não se importavam mais de serem vistos juntos trocando carinhos. No início, as pessoas comentavam e faziam piadinhas sobre o inusitado casal, mas depois se cansaram de falar. Com Jack e Kate, foi a mesma coisa, sem perceberem passaram a namorar ao ar livre, na frente de todos, andando de mãos dadas e trocando beijinhos apaixonados. Paulo comentou certa vez que se o resgate não vinha, "crescei e multiplicaivos!"

Mas até aquele momento, o único sinal de multiplicação que havia no acampamento era a gravidez bastante adiantada de Sun. A coreana exibia uma linda barriga e alegres, ela e Jin a cada diz preparavam alguma coisa nova para o bebê que ia chegar logo. Naquele dia, Sun estava cortando alguns pedaços de pano que serviriam de fraldas para o bebê quando Hurley a abordou tentando parecer desinteressado:

- Hey Sun! Tudo bom?

- Está tudo bem Hurley!- ela respondeu sorrindo, momentaneamente tirando sua atenção do que fazia.

- Eu tô parecendo mais velho pra você hoje?

Sun ergueu novamente o rosto:

- E por que pareceria?

- Nada não, só estou tendo uma pequena crise existencial hoje, até mais dude!- disse ele, se afastando.

- Até!- respondeu Sun, voltando a concentrar-se em sua tarefa.

Hurley saiu caminhando cabisbaixo pela praia, estava muito triste e desanimado aquela manhã. Observou Rose lavando roupa em uma tina, duas garotas conversando, Charlie tentando dar papinha a Aaron que cuspia tudo e sujava a camisa dele, Steve jogando gamão com Sayd. Tudo estava calmo, nada mudava nunca, o resgate nunca chegaria e eles morreriam naquela ilha. Pensando nisso, ele resolveu ir para o único lugar onde se permitia sofrer por horas a fio sempre que sentia necessidade, o túmulo de Libby.

Chegando lá, sentou-se em um tronco ao lado da cova e levou as mãos ao rosto, chorando. Assim que se acalmou, limpou o rosto displicentemente e pôs-se a conversar com Libby:

- Oi amor, aqui estou eu outra vez.

Kate vinha caminhando pela floresta, caçando passarinho com um estilingue que ela mesma confecionara, quando viu Hurley sentado ao lado do túmulo de Libby. Sentiu pesar por ele, e já ia perguntar se estava tudo bem quando o ouviu dizer:

- Sabia que hoje é o meu aniversário! Mas ninguém aqui desse acampamento sabe disso! Também que diferença faz fazer aniversário aqui? Isso só serve pra me lembrar que é mais um dia que passo nessa ilha, mais um dia longe da minha família!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Kate se escondeu atrás de uma árvore para que ele não a visse, e ficou pensando consigo que entendia exatamente o que ele queria dizer. Já se sentira assim muitas vezes, mas não ali na ilha, por mais estranho que parecesse, a ilha era o único lugar onde realmente se sentia acolhida e amada. E tudo isso por causa de Jack Shephard, a cada dia se apaixonava mais por ele. E os sentimentos que tinha por Sawyer, se esvaíram, ficando bem claro em seu coração que o que ela sentia pelo texano era apenas uma profunda amizade.

Ela ficou observando Hurley mais um pouco, até que decidiu deixá-lo realmente sozinho com seus pensamentos. Queria poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Ajudá-lo a sentir-se mais querido dentro do acampamento, mas como? De repente, uma idéia assaltou-lhe. Era aniversário dele, por que não fazer uma festa? Isso seria uma coisa inédita na ilha, mas ia ser muito divertido também, se estavam mesmo presos lá, que mal haveria em terem um pouco de diversão?

Correu até o acampamento e logo avistou a pessoa com quem queria falar primeiro sobre isso, Charlie!

- Hey, Charlie!- ela chamou enquanto se aproximava dele. O roqueiro estava entregando Aaron de volta para Claire, enquanto tentava sem sucesso limpar as manchas de papinha que se espalhavam por toda sua camisa preta.

- Oi Kate!- ele disse, quando a ouviu chamá-lo.

- Olá Claire!- Kate saudou a australiana.

- Oi Kate.- Claire respondeu. – Eu vou dar um banho no Aaron, com licença!

- Vai lá!- falou Kate, voltando seus olhos para Charlie.

- O que que foi?- indagou ele. – Por que toda essa empolgação?

- Hoje é aniversário do Hurley!

- Sério? Mas ele não me disse nada. Como você sabe?

- Eu meio que escutei sem querer ele dizendo. Mas acha que é bobagem e prefere que ninguém saiba. Então eu tive uma idéia.

- Que idéia?

- Por que não fazemos uma festa de aniversário surpresa pra ele? Com muita comida! A gente pode pedir a contribuição de todo mundo, tipo, o Locke poderia caçar um porco, o Jin pescar alguns peixes, a gente colhe umas frutas, pede uns legumes da horta da Sun...

- Nossa, isso vai ser demais!- exclamou Charlie. – A gente pode até pedir bebida pro cara da escotilha!

- Pro Desmond?- questionou Kate. – Mas ele é tão estranho, soturno, quase não fala com ninguém, não se envolve com nada aqui no acampamento.

- Ah que nada, o Dezzie é uma ótima pessoa, você que ainda não teve oportunidade de conversar com ele. Pode deixar que eu arranjo as bebidas!

- Então tá, eu vou falar com o Jack e com quem mais tiver na escotilha, você vai falando com o pessoal daqui e lembre-se, o Hurley não pode nem sonhar com isso, vai ser surpresa!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia lia preguiçosamente na cama, um dos livros de Sawyer, cujo título era bastante sugestivo: "God, are you there? It's me Margareth!", quando "o próprio" entrou todo molhado na barraca, só de calção e puxou o livro das mãos dela, dizendo:

- Tá legal, me diz agora, nesse exato momento, o que você quer, e eu te dou!

Ana deu uma risada:

- Como é que é?

- Tô falando sério, docinho! Qualquer coisa que me pedir, será sua!

- Hum, deixa eu pensar!- ela falou, envolvendo seus braços no pescoço dele e o puxando para si. Beijou-o nos lábios e em seguida deu lambidas no rosto e pescoço dele. – Você está salgado!

- Tava tomando banho de mar.- ele respondeu, se acomodando entre as pernas dela. – E então, não vai me responder não? Essa é a sua última chance, cupcake!

- Então é isso o que eu quero!

- O quê?- ele questionou sem entender.

- Cupcake!

- Cupcake?- ele repetiu.

- Exato, você vai conseguir cupcakes pra mim, faz tanto tempo que eu não como, e você vive me chamando de cupcake...

- Mas Ana, onde diabos eu vou arranjar cupcakes pra você, hã?

- Sawyer, você me perguntou o que eu queria e disse que eu poderia pedir o que eu quisesse! Então eu quero cupcakes! Pensou que eu fosse pedir o quê? A lua, as estrelas?

Sawyer franziu o cenho.

- Trate de arranjar cupcakes pra mim, porque eu estou desejando!

- Desejando?

Ela assentiu, balançando a cabeça.

- Agora me deixe terminar de ler o livro, cupcake!

Ele deu um suspiro resignado, pensando no que ele tinha acabado de inventar. E agora, onde arranjaria cupcake para satisfazer a gula de Ana?

xxxxxxxxxxx

- John! Jack! Vocês estão aqui?- Kate indagou ao adentrarba escotilha e não ver ninguém nem na sala do computador, nem na cozinha e muito menos no quarto. Mas Jack tinha lhe dito logo cedo que ia ficar a manhã toda na escotilha com o Locke. Chamou por ele novamente: - Jack!

- Eu!- ele respondeu do banheiro, o chuveiro estava ligado, mas ele conseguiu escutar a voz de Kate chamando por ele.

Notando que ele estava no banho, Kate sorriu, marota. Locke não estava lá, o que significava que poderiam ficar sozinhos algum tempo. Ela então, girou a maçaneta da porta do banheiro, ficando feliz em encontrá-la destrancada. Trancou-a assim que entrou no banheiro.

- Kate?- Jack chamou, mas não ouviu resposta. Começou a pensar que havia sido impressão sua ter escutado a voz dela.

Sorrateira, Kate caminhou na ponta do pé e despiu toda a sua roupa, peça por peça. Jack surpreendeu-se quando ela entrou no boxe de repente, completamente nua.

- Hey you!

- Hey stranger!- ele respondeu sorrindo. – O John está lá fora, não dá pra gente ficar brincando aqui no banheiro agora.

- Hum, hum!- ela disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. – O John não está lá fora.

- Mas pra onde ele foi?

- Eu não sei, Jack!- ela murmurou roçando seu corpo nu, no corpo molhado dele.

Jack a abraçou e deslizou os lábios pela nuca dela, descendo as mãos pela cintura esguia de Kate e apertando seu traseiro.

- Hoje é aniversário do Hurley!- ela comentou. – Nós vamos fazer uma festa surpresa pra ele!

- Uma festa?- Jack indagou. – Interessante!

- Pois é, e todo mundo vai colaborar com alguma coisa, vai ser muito legal!

- Tenho certeza que sim!- disse Jack, se abaixando e abocanhando um seio dela.

Kate esticou a mão e pegou o sabonete no porta-trecos do boxe e o entregou a Jack, erguendo a sobrancelha sugestivamente. Ele entendeu o recado e começou a ensaboá-la, sua mão deslizando sensualmente por seu corpo, acariciando suas partes sensíveis. De repente, ele largou o sabonete no chão e a imprensou contra a parede de azulejos fria do banheiro, tomando-a. Kate deu um grito de prazer e se enroscou no corpo dele.

Nesse momento, Locke entrou na cozinha e escutou o grito de Kate, seguido de risadinhas e gemidos de prazer do casal. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, e jogou um copo de alumínio no chão para que os dois soubessem que ele estava lá.

- Quem está aí?- indagou Jack do banheiro.

- Ah Jack, você está aí? Pensei que tinha saído e deixado o botão sozinho!- ironizou Locke.

- Ah não, não! Eu estou só tomando um banho.

- Então tá, vou ficar na sala do computador.- mas antes que fosse para lá, Locke cumprimentou Kate, só para deixá-la embaraçada. – Ah, oi Kate!

- Olá John!- ela respondeu de dentro do banheiro, muito vermelha.

Jack queria rir da cara dela.

- Eu acho melhor eu sair daqui!- ela disse, se afastando dele.

- Nada disso, foi você quem começou!- falou Jack, mantendo-a pressionada na parede, voltando para o interior do corpo dela, ainda com mais vontade.

- Hummm Jack, não faz assim...

xxxxxxxxxx

Já era noite e Sawyer não tinha conseguido o que prometera à Ana-Lucia. Estava pensativo, sentado em frente á sua barraca, ignorando toda a movimentação que estava acontecendo no acampamento em decorrência do aniversário de Hurley quando Charlie se aproximou dele.

- Mas você é um folgado mesmo né? Nem tá ajudando com o niver do Hurley!

- Ah, hoje é aniversário do Jabba? E eu com isso? Tenho coisas mais importantes com o que me preocupar.

- Como o quê, por exemplo?- perguntou Charlie.

Sem ter nada a perder, Sawyer resolveu se abrir com ele:

- È que eu prometi que daria uma coisa à Ana e não consegui!

- Cara, então você tá ferrado! Não pode prometer uma coisa a uma mulher e não cumprir! Ainda mais uma do tipo da Ana-Lucia.

- Tá, e o que você acha que eu deveria fazer?

- Se você der uma força aqui pra gente com a festa do Hurley, eu vou te ajudar com isso. Mas primeiro me fala, o que foi que você prometeu?

- Cupcakes. Você sabe, aqueles bolinhos caseiros recheados de chocolate e cobertos de açúcar!

Charlie arregalou os olhos azuis para ele:

- Então eu sei exatamente o que você deve fazer! Deixa comigo! Mas agora vem dar uma mão pra gente que daqui a pouco o Jack tá trazendo o Hurley pra cá!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Dude, eu já tô cansado de passear na floresta, quero voltar pra minha barraca!- queixou-se Hurley para Jack.

- Ainda não, já estamos quase terminando!- falou Jack, colhendo algumas plantinhas do chão e guardando-as em um saco plástico.

- Ai, por que fui aceitar ajudar você a procurar plantas medicinais? Cê devia ter chamado a Sun, ela manja muito mais disso do que eu. Meus pés estão me matando.

- Calma, já está acabando, Hurley. Segura esse saco aqui pra mim!- disse Jack ,querendo rir. Combinara com o pessoal da praia que sumiria com Hurley a tarde inteira para que eles pudessem organizar a festinha de aniversário surpresa para ele. Estava só esperando um sinal para que pudesse levá-lo para a praia.

Um estrondoso morteiro foi lançado no céu da ilha, emitindo o brilho inconfundível de fogos de artifício. Hurley assustou-se.

- Dude, o que será que está acontecendo lá na praia?

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Jack, preocupado. – Acho melhor irmos pra lá averiguar!

Os dois saíram correndo, tomando o caminho da praia. Logo chegaram, não estavam muito longe.

- SURPRESA!- gritaram todos quando Hurley adentrou o acampamento. Ele ficou de boca aberta, vendo tudo o que tinham feito. A praia estava cheia de enfeites, e bem no centro dela havia uma mesa cheia de comida de todos os tipos, além de uísque e vinho.

Os olhos dele brilharam, não tinha palavras para agradecer.

- Dude, como vocês souberam que hoje era o meu aniversário?

- Pessoal, vamos cantar parabéns pro Hurley!- disse Kate, puxando o coro.

Enquanto todos cantavam parabéns, Sawyer puxou Ana-Lucia para um canto.

- O que foi?- ela indagou. – Vamos perder a festa!

Ele mostrou a ela uma caixinha rosa, e a depositou em suas mãos.

- Mas o que é isso, Sawyer?

- Abre!- ele pediu.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu a caixinha. Estava vazia.

- Eu acho que deveria ter uma coisa aqui dentro não é?

- E tem!- ele afirmou. – Não está vendo? Aí está o cupcake que você me pediu.

- Hã?

- Não era isso que você queria? Eu tive a sorte de conseguir roubar um da caverna de um urso polar e olha que ele ficou muito zangado porque esse era o único recheado com mousse de chocolate.

Ana-Lucia ficou paralisada, sem saber o que dizer.

- Ah, você não quer? Então eu como ele por você, mas depois não me vem mais com essa história de que está desejando cupcakes, porque eu consegui um pra você!

Ele pegou a caixinha das mãos dela e ia fingir comer o bolinho, conforme Charlie havia lhe instruído quando Ana-Lucia se atirou nos braços dele e o beijou intensamente. Ao longe, Charlie observava os dois, e comentou consigo em pensamento: - Eu sabia que ia dar certo!

- Sawyer, eu te amo, te amo!- sussurrou Ana-Lucia enquanto se beijavam.

Sawyer a levantou do chão e rodou com ela, num típico gesto apaixonado. As pessoas aplaudiram ao ver a demonstração de carinho em publico dos dois.

- Pessoal, já chega de cumprimentos!- disse Hurley. – Vamos à melhor parte agora!

- È isso aí, galera!- gritou Charlie. – O jantar está servido!

Alvoroçadas, as pessoas correram para a mesa e começaram a se servir de tudo o que mais gostavam, excessos aquela noite certamente seriam permitidos. Sayd tentou sintonizar o rádio para fazer a animação da festa. O aparelho fez estática e as pessoas começaram a falar empolgadas, em uníssono:

- Vai Vai Vai Vai!

Uma música animada começou a tocar no rádio, um antigo sucesso chamado "Born to be alive". As pessoas começaram a dançar, se divertindo muito. Era definitivamente um dia muito alegre na ilha. Jack puxou Kate para dançar, e os dois começaram a tentar fazer passos na pista de areia. Num dado momento, ela trocou um olhar com Ana-Lucia, a latina sorriu para ela, aconchegada nos braços de Sawyer, Kate devolveu o sorriso, tudo estava em paz, pelo menos por enquanto.

Entretanto, nem todas as pessoas estavam livres e despreocupadas aquela noite. Sozinho, Eko mantinha sua vigília próximo à igreja, preparado para qualquer tipo de ataque vindo do inimigo.

Continua...


	8. Luxúria

VII- Luxúria

O clima na ilha costumava ser quente, mas naquela manhã a quentura atingira proporções absurdas. O calor tornava insuportável ficar dentro das barracas, e uma vez fora delas os sobreviventes buscavam a sombra das árvores numa tentativa de se livrar da fúria do sol.

Para a maioria, o calor escaldante era convidativo para passar o dia imerso em um refrescante banho de mar ou na cachoeira, e foi com essa intenção que Sawyer entrou empolgado em sua barraca, para convidar Ana-Lucia a juntar-se a ele num demorado banho. Ela estava sentada, dentro da barraca, suando como nunca, conferindo suas peças de roupa.

- Querida, cheguei!- Sawyer anunciou assim que entrou na barraca.

Ana-Lucia levantou o rosto para olhar para ele, com uma expressão zangada:

- Não me chame de querida, me faz sentir uma dona de casa entediada!

- De mau humor, baby? Pois seu cowboy está aqui e vai curar todo o seu mau humor, pode apostar!

Ela não deu atenção a ele e continuou de cara amarrada, voltando a se concentrar em suas roupas.

- Que ótimo, quatro blusas, uma bermuda, uma calça jeans, um par de meias e cinco calcinhas, nenhum sutiã...

Sawyer deu uma risada:

- Está aborrecida por causa da quantidade de roupas que tem? Benzinho, o que você queria, o closet da Lindsay Lohan? Eu acho que pra uma ilha deserta, seus modelitos estão adequados.

- Cale a boca!- Ana disse num tom firme, porém baixo.

Ele pegou uma das calcinhas dela de cima da pequena pilha de roupa que ela havia organizado:

- E você ainda chama esse pedaço de pano de calcinha? Querida, o tamanho dessa peça só não perde para a da Kate, a calcinha dela consegue ser ainda menor que a sua...- Sawyer comentou despretensioso, sem pensar nenhum minuto nas conseqüências de suas palavras.

- Some da minha frente!- Ana-Lucia bradou, o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Foi quando Sawyer se deu conta do que tinha dito.

- Não baby, eu não quis...deixa eu te explicar!

- Some da minha frente!- ela repetiu, erguendo um pouco o tom de voz.

- Ana-Lucia, por favor! Foi besteira eu ter dito isso, não teve nada a ver. Me desculpe, amor! Não tenho nada com a Kate, nunca tive realmente, eu só disse isso porque uma vez...

Mas ela não queria saber de desculpas, estava com um humor péssimo aquela amanhã e a esta altura, como ele se recusava a deixar a barraca, Ana-Lucia começou a enchê-lo de tapas, muito zangada.

- Sai daqui, Sawyer!- Ana disse, mais uma vez, empurrando-o para fora da barraca.

- Dammit, mas essa barraca é minha também!- ele reclamou, já do lado de fora.

- Que seja!- ela gritou lá de dentro, e não disse mais nada.

Naquele momento, vários pares de olhos observavam a discussão dos dois, e muito zangado, Sawyer gritou para eles: - Caramba, vocês não tem o que fazer não! Cuidem das suas vidas!- depois disso, ele saiu resmungando consigo mesmo para dentro da floresta.

- Só pode ser tpm, só pode!

xxxxxxxxxxx

- O casal 20 estava brigando hoje cedo!- comentou Hurley com Jack, assim que o viu chegar na praia algumas horas mais tarde.

Jack deu uma risadinha:

- Casal 20? Está se referindo ao Sawyer e Ana-Lucia?

- Yeah, dude. E a coisa me pareceu muito feia porque a Ana botou ele pra fora da própria barraca nos tapas.

- Deixa pra lá Hurley, eles que se resolvam!- disse Jack. – Mas por que tanto interesse nisso? Ambos tem o gênio muito forte, acho até natural que esses desentendimentos aconteçam.

- Não é interesse não, dude. Só estou jogando conversa fora contigo. Sabe, eu acho muito legal o teu lance com a Kate!

- Lance?- divertiu-se Jack. – È, pode ser isso!

- Jack!- acenou Kate, saindo do mar, já estava tomando banho há algum tempo, na tentativa de fazer passar o calor insuportável, e para a surpresa de Jack vestia um sumário biquíni.

Ele não conseguiu conter um olhar malicioso ao vê-la caminhando até ele, usando aquele biquíni branco com estampas de flores vermelhas. Kate notou o olhar dele, e sorriu, indagando assim que ele se aproximou dela na beira da praia:

- Você gostou? Eu o encontrei em uma mala que ainda não havia sido vasculhada.

- Oh yeah!- Jack limitou-se em responder, medindo-a dos pés à cabeça.

- Para!- ela pediu, embaraçada, dando um tapinha no ombro dele. – Fico sem graça quando você me olha assim!

- Que nada, você gosta!- retorquiu Jack, de modo sedutor, em voz baixa.

- Dudes, o calor tá pegando, eu vou cair na água!- anunciou Hurley passando por eles em direção à água.

Jack e Kate sorriram para ele, e assim que ele se afastou, Jack perguntou:

- E então, onde é que nós estávamos mesmo?

Kate revirou os olhos, a covinha de seu rosto se acentuou em um largo sorriso. Jack envolveu as mãos na cintura dela.

- Eu dizia que você gosta quando eu te olho assim.- ele voltou a fazer o olhar.

Kate começou a achar que o clima estava começando a ficar ainda mais quente, mas não era por causa do calor.

- Para com isso, Jack!- ela pediu novamente, mas não estava falando sério, aquele era um joguinho íntimo deles desde a primeira vez em que ficaram juntos. Jack adorava as negativas dela, ficava ainda mais empolgado.

- Eu estou com sede, e o sol está muito quente!- Jack disse, soltando-a de seus braços. – Por que não vamos até a barraca pra relaxar um pouco?

- Relaxar? Mudou de nome agora?- ela gracejou.

- Então tá!- falou Jack, sorrindo, antes de sussurrar no ouvido dela: - Por que a gente não vai pra barraca fazer amor?

- Jack!

Ele começou a rir, e a tomou em seus braços.

- Jack, me põe no chão, as pessoas estão olhando!

- Eu não ligo!- ele respondeu. – Quero você agora!

As pessoas estavam mesmo olhando, mas Jack realmente não se importou, sentia um inexplicável desejo libidinoso de tê-la naquele momento e levou-a para sua barraca. Chegando lá, a depositou cuidadosamente na cama de almofadas. Kate estava muito excitada com aquela situação, por causa do calor, os olhares de Jack, e principalmente pelo fato de saber que estava cheio de gente lá fora, era como se estivessem fazendo algo escuso, proibido, libertino.

- Jack, o que está acontecendo com a gente? Será esse lugar?- Kate indagou fechando os olhos quando sentiu Jack roçando o nariz pelo ventre dela.

- Eu não sei Kate...só sei que preciso ter você agora!- ele respondeu, desfazendo o laço da parte de baixo do biquíni dela.

- Jack, tá cheio de gente lá fora, e se alguém vier nos chamar...

- Eles não virão, sabem o que viemos fazer!

E sem dar mais chances para novas negativas, Jack fez amor com ela, a manhã inteira na barraca. Ninguém ousou incomodá-los.

xxxxxxxxxx

- Dammit!- exclamou Sawyer quando uma farpa do tronco de bambu que estava cortando machucou sua mão. Ele jogou o pesado machado para um lado e o bambu para o outro, levando o dedo ferido à boca, instintivamente. Nesse momento, se deu conta de que estava sendo observado. Franziu o cenho, irritado, e disse:

- O que você quer? Tô sem paciência pra falar com você agora!

- Vim te trazer água!- Ana-Lucia respondeu, sem emoção.

Sawyer fez cara de "pouco caso", mas pegou a garrafa de água das mãos dela.

- Obrigado!

Começou a beber avidamente, no gargalo da garrafa. Parte da água escorreu por seu peito nu, bronzeado pelo sol, misturando-se ao seu suor, traçando uma linha quase invisível por seu corpo até cair no umbigo. Ao ver aquela cena, Ana-Lucia lambeu os lábios, Sawyer era mesmo delicioso, não importava se ela estava com raiva dele. Aliás, por que estava com raiva mesmo? Nem ela sabia, ultimamente estava uma pilha de hormônios e não sabia por que. Tinha horas em que era uma felicidade só, noutras ficava extremamente zangada para no momento seguinte desabar no choro. Mas ali, naquele exato minuto, sua mente divagava para os recônditos mais secretos de sua alma, o local onde guardava todos os seus desejos mais íntimos a sete chaves.

Sawyer terminou de beber a água e viu que ela o estava olhando de um modo diferente. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, e indagou:

- Mas o que raios você quer me olhando desse jeito, hã?

Ela mordeu os lábios e caminhou sensualmente até ele, sem dizer nada. Sawyer ficou estático, esperando para ver o que ela iria fazer. Ana-Lucia chegou bem perto dele, tão perto que seus corpos quase se tocavam. Sawyer começou a sentir uma grande quantidade de sangue indo parar na parte mais viril de sua anatomia.

- Por Deus, mulher!- murmurou. – O que está acontecendo?

Ele podia sentir o quanto ela estava excitada pelo cheiro de sua pele, pelo olhar intenso e os bicos dos seios rígidos sob a camiseta branca. De repente, como se tivesse vontade própria, sua mão foi parar nos cabelos dela, envolvendo-os, acarinhando-lhe a nuca. Ana-Lucia deu um pequeno gemido, e os pêlos finos de seu braço se arrepiaram. Ela roçou seu corpo no dele, provocando-o. O coração de Sawyer saltou pela boca, como era possível ainda sentir tanto desejo por uma mulher que já havia amado tantas vezes? Mas ele sentia que nunca era o suficiente, ela sempre o fazia ansiar por mais.

Ana-Lucia o puxou pelo braço, para a sombra. Era um lugar arriscado, poderiam ser pegos a qualquer momento por alguém que estivesse dando um simples passeio, mas isso tornava o momento mais excitante. Ela o encostou numa árvore e começou a beijar e lamber o peito suado dele, sentindo o gosto salgado da pele dele em seus lábios. Sawyer começou a respirar mais rápido quando a sentiu descendo as carícias para seu umbigo. Sua calça já estava mais do que apertada, e seu membro doía de ansiedade.

- Vamos brincar um pouco, cowboy?

- Eita, Ana, você andou bebendo da minha garrafa de Muccuteon, baby?

Ela não respondeu, seus dedos já trabalhavam na deliciosa tarefa de despi-lo. Abriu o botão da calça jeans e desceu o zíper devagar, colocando suas mãos dentro da cueca dele e expondo sua parte mais íntima. Assim que o vislumbrou, primeiramente ficou apreciando-o com olhares maliciosos, Sawyer suava como nunca. Em seguida, pôs suas mãos nele, acariciando-o, sentindo toda a virilidade dele entre seus dedos.

Arfando, Sawyer a puxou pela nuca e enfiou a língua em sua boca com violência, os dentes acabaram raspando um no outro acidentalmente. Mas não se importaram com isso, estavam com fome um do outro, queriam se devorar mutuamente. Ela começou a intensificar as carícias nele, levando-o às alturas, e de repente, Sawyer sentiu que a vista ficava turva ao ter os lábios dela em sua intimidade.

- Jesus, Ana!- exclamou mordendo os lábios.

E ela trabalhou avidamente pelo prazer dele, e quando não estava mais agüentando, sabendo que o clímax estava próximo, Sawyer disse, tremendo:

- Baby, é melhor parar agora, estou avisando!

Ela parou e ergueu seus olhos para ele, com um sorriso safado. Sawyer porém, estava em ponto de bala e ao vê-la sorrindo daquele jeito empurrou-a na grama, fazendo-a dar um suspiro de surpresa. As mãos dele mergulharam urgentemente embaixo da saia que ela usava, arrancando sua calcinha. Mas para sua infelicidade, quando tentou penetrá-la, ela trancou as pernas impedindo que ele o fizesse.

- Não!

- O quê?- ele indagou com o rosto afogueado, prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Eu disse não!- ela repetiu cínica, estava brincando com ele, queria vê-lo violento, irritado, disposto a qualquer coisa só para tê-la.

Trocaram olhares furiosos e ele a segurou com força no chão. Ana se debateu, como no dia em que fizeram amor pela primeira vez, aquela sensação de estar sendo pega à força estava levando sua excitação ao limite. Sabia que ele não a machucaria, mas sabia também que ele a possuiria, de qualquer jeito.

- Não quero saber se você não quer!- ele gritou. – Você veio aqui me excitar e agora quer ir embora, não vai embora, querida, não mesmo!

- Me solta, Sawyer!- ela gritou.

Mas ele não a soltou e quase rasgou a camiseta branca dela, tirando-a. Abocanhou seu seios e sugou-os com força, causando-lhe um pouco de dor. Ana-Lucia gemeu e sem perceber esfregava uma perna na outra, querendo aumentar a intensidade de seu prazer. As mãos de Sawyer a tocaram por debaixo da saia, violentamente, dedos invasivos, que brincavam com sua intimidade, tocando nos pontos mais sensíveis. Ela gritou de prazer e murmurou para ele, obscena, totalmente tomada pela luxúria:

- Mi amor, vem pra dentro de mim, mi hombre!

- Ah, agora você quer?- ele gracejou, sorrindo, enquanto escarranchava as pernas dela ao redor do corpo dele.

Suas intimidades se tocaram, mas ele não a possuiu de imediato. Queria brincar com ela.

- Sawyer!- ela apertou as pernas ao redor do corpo dele.

Mas ele apenas roçou seu corpo no dela, provocando-lhe espasmos, sem tomá-la. Ele a faria implorar mais um pouco. Percebendo o que ele queria fazer, Ana remexeu os quadris embaixo dele, forçando para que ele a possuísse. Os movimentos dela o estavam enlouquecendo, mas ele não daria o braço a torcer. Ela teria que implorar por ele dessa vez, nem tudo era como ela queria, pensava Sawyer.

- Ah eu não agüento, Sawyer!- ela murmurou.

- Então implore!

- Não!- ela respondeu com a respiração entrecortada.

Ele se posicionou, possuindo-a parcialmente, o que a fez dar um grito selvagem.

- Se você quer, tem que me pedir Ana! È só o que tem o de fazer, Dammit eu te amo, me ama também como eu te amo, me diz o que você quer, me diz do que você gosta...- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela em tom imperativo, queria quebrar de uma vez por todas qualquer barreira que ainda existisse entre eles.

- Não!.- ela disse mais uma vez, relutando em se abrir com ele.

Aquele era um momento crucial na relação dos dois, poderia uni-los ou separá-los para sempre, tudo dependia de como seria o final. Ela tinha que confiar nele, se entregar, mas era algo muito difícil para ela fazer isso.

- Eu estou louco de desejo agora, mas se não me disser o que quer, baby, eu vou te deixar aqui e isso não vai mais acontecer entre nós! Por favor, peça, me peça o que você quiser e eu te dou. Diga o que quer baby, diga!

Ela já não estava mais agüentando de excitação, se ela relutava em se entregar, seu corpo tinha outra opinião sobre isso, porque as simples palavras de Sawyer a estavam fazendo subir pelas paredes, e Ana-Lucia sentia o corpo inteiro estremecer em antecipação ao prazer.

- Eu só quero te dar prazer, baby...

- Yeah!- ela disse por fim, baixando a guarda, tentando se entregar. – Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim, Dios, como eu gosto de senti-lo! È tão gostoso! Vem Sawyer, te quiero! Te quiero...

Ela mal terminou de pronunciar essas palavras e Sawyer a tomou de jeito, se movimentando dentro dela. Ana buscou por ar e se mexeu junto com ele, sincronizando aquela dança primitiva.

- Ai, como eu te amo!- ela gemeu, sentindo-o mover duramente nela.

Era um momento extremamente intenso, carregado de erotismo, mas também de sentimentos fortes. Antes que alcançassem o clímax, Ana sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Agora me ama de outro jeito!

- Como?- ele indagou arfando.

Ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele e cochichou palavras obscenas que quase fizeram com que ele terminasse tudo naquele instante. Mas Sawyer conteve-se, atenderia o desejo dela. Saiu de cima de Ana-Lucia e ajudou-a levantar-se, suas pernas estavam bambas e ele teve que segurá-la para não cair. Ela escorou-se em uma árvore, e virou de costas pra ele. Sawyer a imprensou contra a árvore e ergueu a saia dela, tocou-a momentaneamente, sentindo a excitação dela, e em seguida envolveu ambas as mãos em seus seios, penetrando-a mais uma vez.

- Assim, é assim que eu quero!- ela gemeu deixando que ele assumisse o controle de tudo.

E ele a amou, ali no meio da floresta, escorado à uma árvore. Ana-Lucia gemia palavras desconexas, enquanto ele a abraçava, tocava seus seios, mordia seu ombro levando-a ao máximo do prazer.

- Baby, você é tão gostosa, não me canso de te amar...

Ana-Lucia envolveu seus braços nos ombros dele ao ouvi-lo dizer essas palavras, sorria de satisfação, de plenitude, de amor correspondido. Jamais sentira sensações tão intensas quanto aquelas em toda a sua vida. O prazer veio lento, da intimidade se expandido para todos os pontos de seu corpo aos pouquinhos, e ela se sentiu flutuando acima das nuvens.

- Ah como eu te amo, Sawyer!- ela gritou quando o gozo a varreu da face da Terra, levando-a para um lugar que ela pensava nem existir.

Logo em seguida, Sawyer derramava seu prazer nela, tão cego de paixão quanto ela. Depois disso ficaram parados por alguns instantes, até que Sawyer a virou de frente para ele e a abraçou notando que ela tremia muito e lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos.

- Você é a mulher da vida, por que nunca te encontrei antes, meu dengo?

Ela se aninhou no peito dele, seus seios apertados contra o tórax forte. Ergueu os olhos para ele, mas nada disse, deixou-se ficar lá aconchegada com seu amor, curtindo aquele momento maravilhoso. Jamais se esqueceria desse dia.

xxxxxxxxxx

Algumas semanas se passaram, e era mais uma noite comum na ilha. Não se ouvia mais falar de resgate, Outros ou monstros, as pessoas viviam em paz e harmonia, dentro do possível. Paulo tocava no violão de Charlie mostrando a todos em volta da fogueira, o seu lado artístico.

- I got blues, I got blues, I got blues...- ele cantarolava.

- Você só sabe isso, fala sério, cara!- exclamou Charlie rindo muito. – Dá aqui o meu violão que eu vou mostrar como é que se toca de verdade.

- Aêeeeee!- fizeram alguns, batendo palmas.

Charlie falou: - Esse é um sucesso de uma das minhas bandas preferidas, acredito que todo mundo conheça essa música. "Today is gonna be the day that..."

Enquanto todos estavam na roda ouvindo Charlie cantar "Wonderwall" do Oasis, Sawyer se aproximou da mesa da despensa e se serviu de porco e arroz branco, menu do jantar daquela noite. Kate comia quieta sentada no banco de madeira corrido, Jack estava resfriado aqueles dias e por isso fora dormir cedo em sua barraca. Depois de terminar de jantar, Kate levaria um pouco de canja de galinha Dharma para ele.

Ao ver Sawyer se servindo e sentando-se à mesa, Kate sorriu para ele amigavelmente.

- Hey, Sawyer. Eu estou com saudades. Desde que você se casou não conversamos mais.- ela gracejou.

Ele riu: - Mas você se amarrou também, sardenta, por isso não me critique!

- E onde está a sua adorável esposa?- indagou Kate.

Charlie continuava cantando ao longe:

- I say maybe, you gonna be the one like saves me..."

- Está indisposta hoje. – Sawyer respondeu. – Acho que pegou a virose do doutor.

Kate levou mais uma colherada de arroz à sua boca quando notou que Sawyer olhava insistentemente para os seios dela. Incomodada, não hesitou em perguntar:

- Meus peitos estão mais interessantes hoje?

Sawyer deu uma gargalhada:

- Sardenta, seus peitos devem ser interessantes todos os dias. Mas não é por esse motivo que estou olhando para eles.

- Então está mesmo olhando para eles, hã?

- Na verdade estou, porque queria saber que tamanho de sutiã você usa?

- O quê?

- È melhor eu explicar antes que você me dê um tapa na cara! A Ana estava se queixando um dia desses que não tinha nenhum sutiã, então pensei se você tivesse algum sobrando, poderia me dar para que eu dê de presente a ela?

Kate abriu um largo sorriso:

- Hum, que bonitinho!

- O que é bonitinho?- ele perguntou, sem graça.

- Você querendo dar presentes pra Ana, eu estou surpresa.

- Mas não fique!-ele pediu, sério. – Você tem o sutiã ou não? Eu ia pedir à Rose, mas achei que há uma incompatibilidade de tamanho entre elas.

Kate caiu na risada: - Eu tenho sim, e vou te dar já que é por uma causa tão nobre, afinal que mulher sobrevive ao efeito da gravidade sem um sutiã?

Vinte minutos depois, Sawyer entrava na barraca onde Ana já dormia munido com o sutiã, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, só de imaginar o quanto ela ficaria feliz com o presente. Ana-Lucia tinha o sono leve, conseqüência de muitos anos de vigília policial, e assim que Sawyer entrou na barraca, ela despertou.

- Hey baby, como está?- ele perguntou acariciando o cabelo dela.

- Enjoada!- ela respondeu.

- Mas vai melhorar, olha só o que eu trouxe pra você!

Ana sentou-se na cama e pegou o sutiã das mãos dele, sorrindo.

- Onde conseguiu isso?

- Bom, digamos que eu conheço um cara, que conhece outro cara, enfim...

- Sawyer, e por acaso existem travestis nessa ilha pra você ter conseguido esse sutiã com um cara?

- Bom...

Ela sentiu o enjôo aumentar e saiu correndo da barraca para vomitar. Sawyer a seguiu: - Mas o que foi?

Ana-Lucia vomitou todo o jantar, estava muito pálida. Sawyer trouxe água para ela, que bebeu aos poucos, aos golinhos.

- Quer que eu vá chamar o Jack? Você está tão pálida?

- Não, vai ficar tudo bem, vamos dormir. Vem!- ela disse, pegando na mão dele e voltando para a barraca.

Continua...


	9. Pecado Original

Pecado Original

" - Então a serpente tentou Eva para que ela comesse do fruto proibido e depois o oferecesse a Adão. Sem conseguir resistir à tentação e muito curiosa para descobrir sobre todas as verdades do mundo, Eva se entregou e comeu. Quando Adão voltou ao Jardim do Éden, Eva apressou-se em oferecer-lhe a maçã. De início, ele rejeitou mas assim como Eva, não resistiu e comeu do fruto do proibido."

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho diante da narrativa bíblica que Mr. Eko contava com toda a sua serenidade. Era noite de lua cheia, e os sobreviventes mais uma vez se reuniam em volta da fogueira crepitante. Naquela noite, Eko fora o encarregado de contar as histórias, e em sua grande sabedoria narrava a todos a história de Adão e Eva, o princípio de tudo.

- Por que esse olhar, Ana?- indagou o Padre, percebendo a expressão dela. – Eu sequer terminei de contar a história.

- E nem precisa, Eko!- ela respondeu. – Eu costumava ser assídua nas minhas aulas de catecismo quando criança, e sei muito bem que Eva será culpada por ter oferecido a maçã a Adão e por isso os dois foram expulsos do paraíso, daí vieram todas as desgraças que hoje assolam a humanidade.

Locke deu um sorriso: - Ana levantou uma questão interessante, e eu realmente adoro históricas bíblicas, elas podem ser capazes de explicar tudo dependendo da interpretação. A serpente e a maçã, a primeira parábola da Bíblia. Observem a ambigüidade da serpente com a maçã, a apologia do sexo proibido. Serpente e maçã não podem coexistir! Entendem o que eu digo!

- Locke, legal esse seu papo "Nova Era" dude, mas eu tô a fim de escutar o resto da história.-falou Hurley.

- È Eko, continua!- pediu Claire, aconchegando Aaron adormecido em seus braços.

Ao lado de Claire, Jack e Kate dormiam, um escorado no outro, já não estavam prestando atenção à história há um bom tempo. Ana-Lucia se levantou:

- Eu vou dormir, boa noite a todos.

Saiu caminhando em direção à barraca de Sawyer quando sentiu ânsia de vômito.

- Ai não, outra vez! Nada para no meu estômago! Shit!

Correu para um canto onde ninguém pudesse vê-la e vomitou. Depois lavou a boca com um pouco de água numa tina do lado de fora da barraca, respirou fundo e entrou nela. Sawyer cochilava com um livro aberto sobre o peito. Ana-Lucia pegou o livro de cima dele e o jogou num canto, em seguida tirou a calça jeans e as botas, deitando-se ao lado dele na cama.

Ao sentir o corpo morno dela ao lado do seu, Sawyer passou um braço pela cintura dela e trouxe-a para si: - Chica!- murmurou.

Ela ficou calada, e se aconchegou no corpo dele, beijando-lhe a face.

- Sawyer?

- Yeah?- ele indagou, sonolento.

- Acha que algum dia seremos resgatados dessa ilha?

- Aham!- ele respondeu, mas não estava prestando atenção, já havia adormecido outra vez.

Ela resolveu fechar os olhos também, e logo adormeceu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Claire dormia tranqüilamente, em sono profundo quando sentiu uma respiração quente em seu ouvido, algo incômodo. Fez uma careta de olhos fechados, mas logo a sensação passou, já não sentia o ar quente em seu rosto e o sono a tomou novamente. Inconscientemente ela aconchegou-se ainda mais a Charlie, que dormia esparramado ao seu lado de braços abertos.

Aaron, em seu bercinho, estava acordado, mas quietinho, de olhos bem abertos. Um vulto gigantesco se mexia na entrada da pequena barraca, e se arrastava para dentro, tentando entrar com seu pesado corpo. Silencioso, o vulto que aos poucos, iluminado pelo intenso luar ganhava ares de um ser real, se empurrou com esforço pela porta estreita de lona, que começou a ceder de modo que pudesse acomodar tão enorme intruso, encostou sua grande e assustadora cabeça no bercinho de Aaron. O menino ficou agitado no berço e caiu no choro ao sentir a textura gelada de um focinho sobre seu corpinho.

Claire e Charlie acordaram imediatamente com o choro do bebê, e seus olhos se alargaram ao ver um imenso urso polar sobre o berço do pequeno.

- Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus!- murmurou Claire, baixinho, com medo até de respirar.

O animal estava inclinado sobre o berço, a lona da barraca cedendo aos poucos. Ele cheirava Aaron com curiosidade, que não parava de chorar. Desesperado, Charlie levantou-se do lado de Claire e tentou puxar o berço de perto do urso, mas aparentemente, o bicho estava mais interessado em Aaron do que supunham e não hesitou em atirar Charlie para longe com a pata.

- Charlie!- gritou Claire, vendo-o cair desmaiado na areia.

O urso deu um urro feroz para Claire, que se afastou rapidamente, chorando desesperada e com muito medo pelo filho. Queria gritar e pedir socorro, para que todos acordassem e viessem em seu encalço, mas misteriosamente ninguém tinha percebido nada do que se passava e continuavam dentro de suas barracas dormindo.

- Sai de perto do meu filho!- murmurou.

O enorme animal voltou a debruçar-se sobre Aaron, lambendo-o. Claire gritou em pânico, com medo de que o bicho estivesse prestes a devorá-lo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Um choro alto de bebê despertou Ana-Lucia de seu sono, e inquieta ela se soltou dos braços fortes de Sawyer que a prendiam e rolou de lado na cama. Teria sido um sonho afinal? Mas então o choro voltou a se repetir, ainda com mais intensidade, e ela teve certeza de que não estava sonhando. Ouviu vozes também, do lado de fora da barraca, murmúrios desesperados, algo com certeza estava acontecendo. Sawyer, porém, continuava dormindo profundamente. Num impulso, Ana levantou-se da cama, vestiu rapidamente a calça jeans e procurou por um objeto em particular em sua mochila.

Foi nesse momento que Sawyer acordou, os gritos lá fora e o choro de Aaron estavam mais altos. Ele olhou para Ana-Lucia que enfiava algo no cós de sua calça embaixo da camisa larga dele, que ela vestia.

- Ana, aonde você vai? O que está acontecendo lá fora?

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder, e saiu correndo para fora da barraca. Sawyer a seguiu e se deparou com a cena inusitada de um urso polar ameaçando todos para que ficassem longe de Aaron. Seus olhos se alargaram, horrorizados. Claire tremia amparada por Rose, e Charlie estava desmaiado no chão.

- Mas onde diabos está a cavalaria desse acampamento? Locke, Sayd, Jack?- indagou Sawyer.

Ele olhou Ana um pouco mais a sua frente, ela parecia caminhar em direção ao urso, encarando-o.

- Ana, você enlouqueceu?- Sawyer bradou, ao perceber que ela se aproximava cada vez mais do bicho.

Mas ela não o ouvia, seu olhar travava com o do urso, tão feroz quando o do animal, e sem pensar duas vezes, Ana-Lucia inacreditavelmente tirou do cós da calça uma pistola carregada e acertou vários tiros no urso polar, que por um milagre não caiu morto em cima do bercinho de Aaron. Assim que viu o urso caído, Claire se soltou dos braços de Rose e correu até o filho. Ana-Lucia ficou parada no meio da praia, com a arma ainda em punho. Sawyer apressou-se até ela.

- Você ainda tem a minha arma? Quando pretendia me contar?

Várias pessoas socorriam Charlie naquele momento, dizendo que o levariam para a Escotilha, onde estava Jack. Ana não se deu ao trabalho de responder a pergunta de Sawyer, e voltou para a barraca. Sawyer foi atrás dela.

- O quê? Não vai falar comigo agora? Por que escondeu isso de mim?

Ela entrou na barraca, dando as costas para ele. Sawyer entrou atrás dela e bradou: - Não dê as costas para mim! Dammit! Você roubou a minha arma, veio viver comigo e nem sequer me disse que ainda estava com ela. Por que mentiu pra mim?

Ana-Lucia deu-lhe um olhar raivoso:

- Por que tudo se resume ao que você tem e o que você não tem, Sawyer?- ela indagou. – Não estava satisfeito em me ter, precisava da arma também?

- Não é nada disso! Eu adoro você, mas pensei que não existissem mais mentiras entre nós!

- E o que importa se eu tinha uma arma? Salvei o bebê não salvei?- ela protestou, nervosa.

- Esse não é o ponto! Se você mentiu pra mim sobre isso, pode estar mentindo pra mim sobre outras coisas e eu não quero ficar dormindo com o inimigo!

- Fine, Sawyer! Se você me vê como sua inimiga, que seja!

Sawyer percebeu que a discussão estava tomando proporções drásticas, e ele realmente não queria brigar com ela, estava magoado porque Ana lhe escondera a arma, mas ao mesmo tempo não dava a mínima, eram sentimentos conflituosos que se resumiam em uma coisa só, Sawyer a amava e para ele era tudo o que importava.

- Cupcake!- Sawyer disse com a voz doce. – Eu não quero brigar, vamos esquecer esta história de arma, apagar isso de uma vez por todas.

Ele se aproximou dela, com cuidado. Ana-Lucia ficou parada no meio da barraca, olhando pra ele com uma expressão muito séria. De frente para ela, Sawyer tocou sua face e em seguida a puxou num abraço caloroso, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Sentiu que o corpo dela tremia ao seu toque, e sussurrou:

- Eu pensei que já tínhamos resolvido isso, por que ainda insiste em me afastar de você?

Ana o surpreendeu beijando-o após ele murmurar essas palavras. Sawyer colou seu corpo ao dela e a deitou na cama. Roçou o rosto em seu pescoço, e disse baixinho ao pé do ouvido: - Eu te amo, Ana-Lucia, te amo!

Ela fechou os olhos e ficou parada, como se estivesse lutando dentro de si mesma para tomar uma decisão que não queria. Sawyer entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela por alguns momentos, quando sentiu que ela parecia relaxar, pôs-se a abrir um a um os botões da camisa que ela usava.

- Não sei porque ultimamente você pegou gosto em vestir as minhas camisas!- ele disse, sorrindo.

Fazia algumas semanas que não se amavam. Locke inventara uma grande expedição para o interior da ilha em busca de carne na qual Sawyer achara divertido participar e ficou um bom tempo ausente. Quando voltou estava desesperado para tê-la, mas Ana sempre tinha uma desculpa para afastá-lo. A princípio ele estranhou bastante o comportamento dela, mas depois esqueceu o assunto porque ela continuava carinhosa como sempre. Mas naquela noite, depois da briga nenhuma desculpa o convenceria a não ir adiante, para ele esse era o melhor jeito de fazer as pazes.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, baby, não faz idéia!- ele dizia enquanto abria os botões da camisa.

Quando ele vislumbrou-lhe os seios, Ana começou a respirar mais rápido, visivelmente preocupada com algo. Sawyer afastou delicadamente a camisa, e seus olhos se alargaram.

- Por que os seus seios estão maiores?

Sawyer os tocou, com muito cuidado e Ana-Lucia fez uma careta, demonstrando claramente que o toque dele nos seios dela a incomodava.

- O que foi?- ele indagou, ficando preocupado.

- Meus seios estão doloridos!- ela respondeu, sem jeito.

- Por quê? Tem algo a ver com as suas "regras"?- ele questionou bastante embaraçado.

- Regras?- ela retorquiu, se permitindo sorrir um pouco.

Ele continuou tirando a camisa, até que Ana-Lucia estivesse livre dela, e quase caiu para trás quando viu que o ventre dela estava cheio e arredondado.

- Mas o quê? Você es-tá?- ele questionou, gaguejando.

- Sim Sawyer, eu estou grávida!

Sawyer se afastou dela, nesse exato momento, fitando-a como se ela fosse uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. Ana-Lucia sentou-se na cama, cobrindo os seios com os braços numa posição de defesa. Ele ficou lá parado sem olhar para ela, por vários minutos.

- Eu estava com muito medo de te contar.- ela disse por fim. – Não só pela sua reação, mas porque eu mesma estou assustada. Mas já devíamos saber não é? Uma hora isso ia acontecer! Cometemos o pecado original, provamos do fruto proibido e aqui está a conseqüência! – Ana acariciou o próprio ventre.

- Eu sei!- Sawyer respondeu, quebrando o próprio silêncio. – Mas por que não me contou assim que desconfiou disso? Digo, há quanto tempo já sabe?

- Há mais de um mês, eu comecei a enjoar muito, e parei de menstruar. Daí, quando você inventou de partir naquela caçada eu quis te contar pra você não me deixar, porque eu não queria ficar sozinha. Mas também não queria admitir isso pra mim mesma, eu não gosto de precisar de ninguém, e preciso tanto de você...

Sawyer ergueu os olhos azuis para ela e se deu conta do quanto ela estava vulnerável e precisava do seu apoio, mas algo ainda o travava no lugar.

- Eu perdi...-ela começou a dizer. – Perdi um filho uma vez, levei um tiro em serviço e tinha muito medo de engravidar de novo e perder o bebê mais uma vez. Foi tudo o que eu senti quando tive certeza de que estava grávida: Medo. Fiquei me imaginando sozinha na floresta com uma barriga imensa sem ter ninguém pra me ajudar...

Ele não deixou ela terminar de falar e se aproximou novamente dela, tomando-a em seus braços.

- Não tenha medo, baby, não vou te deixar, nem agora, nem nunca. Nós vamos ter um filho, não importa se estamos nessa droga de ilha! Eu estou aqui com você e nada vai te acontecer.

Beijaram-se com sofreguidão, dessa vez não existiam mais segredos entre eles, só a verdade absoluta sobre o amor que os unia.

- Me ama, Sawyer!- ela pediu enquanto se beijavam.

- Acha que podemos?- indagou Sawyer com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Yeah, desde que você me toque com cuidado...- ela respondeu, deitando-se na cama.

Sawyer colocou-se por cima dela, sem forçar seu peso sobre ela, apoiando-se nos braços. Roçou o nariz pelo pescoço dela e lambeu os bicos de seus seios, delicadamente, quase sem tocá-los. Desceu para o ventre e beijou a barriguinha aparente, com muito carinho, estava extasiado com a idéia de ser pai. Antes de cair na ilha, descobrira que tinha uma filha, apesar de ter tido o cuidado de garantir o sustento dela, nunca quis conhecê-la e ser um pai de verdade, mas agora com Ana teria essa oportunidade de estar ao lado de seu filho.

Abriu o zíper da calça dela e terminou de despi-la, queria possuí-la o mais rápido possível, era uma necessidade urgente, mas não era somente carnal, era algo mais profundo. Tendo-a despida diante de seus olhos, despiu-se também, não só das roupas, mas também de seus medos e preconceitos. Receando machucá-la, trouxe-a para cima de seu corpo e deixou que ela se encaixasse com ele, ditando o ritmo. Amaram-se profundamente, sentindo a completude de estarem juntos, corações batendo no mesmo compasso, enquanto o prazer se aproximava, infinito e absoluto para ambos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Ana-Lucia foi até a escotilha disposta a tomar um longo banho. Encontrou Kate sentada na frente da cadeira do computador digitando o código. Esta quase caiu da cadeira ao vê-la. Ana-Lucia tinha decidido, depois de revelar seu segredo a Sawyer, não esconder mais nada de ninguém, e por isso apareceu na escotilha usando uma camiseta regata branca que mostrava claramente sua barriga de quase três meses e meio.

- Oh meu Deus, você está grávida!- exclamou Kate.

- Não sardenta, eu engoli uma melancia!- rebateu Ana-Lucia, rindo do espanto de Kate.

- Desculpe.- disse Kate. – Eu não estou fazendo graça nem nada, apenas surpresa.

- Não esquenta com isso.- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Praticamente todo mundo na praia teve essa reação ao me ver hoje cedo.

- De quanto tempo está? Eu não tinha percebido nada.

- Porque eu não queria que ninguém soubesse ainda, mas agora não me importo mais e respondendo à sua pergunta, devo estar com pouco mais de três meses.

- E você e o Sawyer estão felizes?

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso: - Felizes do nosso jeito!

- O Jack já sabe?

- Não. Vim aqui tomar um banho e esperava contar a ele, afinal ele é o único médico daqui e agora vou precisar fazer um plano de saúde o quanto antes.

Kate sorriu: - Ele saiu a pouco pra pegar umas frutas pro Charlie, mas deve voltar logo.

- E como ele está?- ela perguntou, não tinha ido checá-lo depois de atirar no urso.

- Ele vai sobreviver.- falou Kate. – Graças a você, Bernard nos contou que você salvou o Aaron de ser comido pelo urso polar.

- Fiz apenas o que precisava ser feito.- ela disse, timidamente. – Bom, enquanto o Jack não volta, eu vou tomar o meu banho. Ela se dirigiu ao banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Kate foi até o quarto verificar Charlie que ainda dormia. Parou na cozinha para beber água quando de repente, escutou passos vindos da sala do computador. Indagou com a voz doce: - Jack, é você?

Caminhou até lá, mas não encontrou ninguém. Estava começando a achar que o som dos passos tinham sido impressão sua quando sentiu algo golpeando-lhe a cabeça, vindo por trás, fazendo-a cair desmaiada no chão sem entender nada.

Ana-Lucia tinha acabado de tirar as botas, o jeans e a camiseta branca ficando só de calcinha e sutiã, quando viu um homem conhecido adentrar o banheiro que ela se esquecera de trancar. Seus olhos alargaram-se e ela bradou cheia de ódio:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Continua...


	10. Epílogo

Epílogo

Assistir ao pôr do sol no acampamento, sentada na beira da praia era uma das coisas que Ana-Lucia mais apreciava fazer desde o acidente de avião, mesmo com todas as preocupações que tinha. Entretanto, assistir ao pôr do sol tinha ganhado um sabor novo desde que começara seu relacionamento com Sawyer.

Às vezes ainda não acreditava que estavam juntos, parecia muito fora de propósito para laguem como ela, mas certamente não era. Durante os últimos meses na ilha aprendera a amá-lo e a se entregar sem reservas, confiando plenamente nele. Sawyer, por sua vez aprendeu uma lição valiosa em seu relacionamento com Ana-Lucia, aprendeu não só a compartilhar de suas coisas materiais, mas também de seu amor. E era nisso que ela estava pensando quando deixou a barraca naquele final de tarde, queria mais uma vez apreciar o pôr do sol ao lado de seu amado. Sorriu consigo mesma ao tocar o próprio ventre, estava grávida, esperava um filho de Sawyer e não poderia estar mais feliz.

Caminhou pelo acampamento inteiro procurando-o, mas não o encontrou. Perguntu onde ele poderia estar a algumas pessoas, mas ninguém soube responder. Resolveu continuar procurando até que o encontrou, nas pedras. Estava assistindo ao pôr do sol, mas não sozinho. Uma mulher estava com ele, era Kate, e eles se abraçavam e beijavam com expressões apaixonadas. Ana-Lucia correu até eles, o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam agüentar, sua barriga parecia pesar muito mais do que o normal, e ao se aproximar deles, ela gritou:

- Sawyer, o que está acontecendo? Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

Ele não respondeu, parecia sequer ouvi-la. Kate ria e dizia a Sawyer:

- Quando o bebê nascer, vamos matá-la!

Ana-Lucia levou as mãos à boca, não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

- Sim, você está certa, essa vaca demorou tanto para ficar prenha! Se isso tivesse acontecido antes, eu não precisaria ter ficado todo esse tempo com ela, fingindo que a amava.

- Sawyer...- Ana-Lucia murmurou com o rosto cheio de lágrimas.

Tocou seu ventre outra vez, sentia algo gelado sobre ele, só não conseguia discernir o que era. Olhou para o céu, o horizonte estava assustadoramente branco, piscou os olhos, se sentia contrita, sufocada, triste e amedrontada. A incômoda sensação em seu ventre também não passava.

De repente, um enorme olho azul se abriu no céu, seguido de uma intensa luz amarela que o banhava, contrastando com o branco excessivo e ela notou que apesar de estar enxergando tudo aquilo, seus olhos estavam fechados. Num impulso ela os abriu e se deparou com um par de brilhantes olhos azuis fitando-a.

- Ela está acordada?.- indagou uma voz masculina de timbre familiar.

- Sim.- disse a dona dos olhos azuis faiscantes. – Mas ainda está sob o efeito do sedativo.

Ana-Lucia queria gritar e sair correndo dali, mas não conseguia, seu corpo estava entorpecido. A visão de Sawyer com Kate havia sido uma alucinação ela concluiu depois de ouvir a palavra sedativo. Seus olhos negros arregalados e assustados tentavam entender tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, assim como seus ouvidos se esforçavam em captar toda e qualquer palavra do que diziam.

Depois de alguns minutos, à medida que o sedativo perdia seu efeito, Ana-Lucia percebeu que a sensação de frieza em seu ventre advinha de um gel que a mulher de olhos azuis passava sobre ele. Essa mulher estava toda vestida de branco e usava uma máscara cirúrgica. O teto e as paredes do local onde estava eram muito brancas, como em um hospital. A luz amarela, a mesma que vira no céu de seu pesadelo estava focada em seu rosto.

- E então Dra. Burke, quanto tempo de gestação?.- indagou o homem que estava com a médica na sala.

- 16 semanas e alguns dias.- ela respondeu.

- Nossa!.- exclamou. – Não esperava que estivesse tão adiantada assim, até porque o ventre dela não mostra sinais de gravidez adiantada.

- Isso varia de mulher para mulher.- disse a médica. – Além do mais, pelos exames de sangue ela está com anemia e com falta de vitaminas, a alimentação no acampamento não tem sido adequada para uma mulher em suas condições. Mas o bebê está muito saudável mesmo assim, ouça, Ben!

A mulher girou o botão de um monitor e Ana-Lucia distinguiu claramente o som de batidas de um coração, o coração de seu filho. Seu próprio coração começou a bater mais rápido. Os números que mediam suas batidas cardíacas subiram no monitor.

- Juliet, eu acho que nossa paciente está mais acordada do que imaginávamos.

Juliet pegou uma lanterna e iluminou as pupilas de Ana-Lucia.

- Tem razão, Ben!

Sorrindo, Ben Linus aproximou bastante seu rosto do de Ana-Lucia. Assim tão perto, ela o reconheceu de imediato e tentou se mexer na cama, mas seus braços e pernas estavam amarrados. Emitia sons tentando dizer alguma coisa, o que fazia Ben gargalhar.

- O que foi? Quer me dizer alguma coisa, querida?

- Bastardo!.- a voz dela saiu abafada, quase inaudível, mas ele conseguiu ouvir e sorriu triunfante, acariciando os cabelos negros dela.

- Não se exalte querida, ainda não, deixe isso para depois porque os próximos meses serão bem desagradáveis pra você!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack examinava atentamente a cabeça de Kate para ver se encontrava mais algum ferimento além do corte próximo à testa onde fora atingida, mas felizmente não achou mais nada.

- E você não conseguiu ver, nem por um milésimo de segundo quem te atingiu, sardenta?- indagou Sawyer, nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro na escotilha.

Fora ele quem encontrara Kate desacordada na escotilha, o alarme apitando e nem sinal de Ana-Lucia. Jack chegara logo em seguida, enquanto Sawyer tentava acordar Kate.

- Não Sawyer, eu não vi! Não faço a menor idéia de quem tenha sido.- respondeu Kate, malcriada, estava sentindo muita dor de cabeça por causa do golpe que levara. – Só me lembro de ter ouvido passos na sala do computador, a Ana estava no banheiro e eu pensei que fosse o Jack.

- Mas onde ela pode estar? Ninguém evapora assim!.- bradou Sawyer, levando as mãos à cabeça, num gesto claro de tensão iminente. – Ela está grávida.- completou, abrandando a voz.

Jack compadeceu-se dele, e tocou seu ombro em um gesto amigável:

- Sawyer, nós vamos encontrá-la e trazê-la de volta!

- Òtimo doutor! – exclamou Sawyer com sua costumeira ironia. – Então trate de me dar o código do depósito de armas, porque com ou sem a cavalaria eu irei atrás da Ana!

- Vamos chamar o Locke e o Sayid!- disse Jack concordando com Sawyer de imediato, tamanha era a determinação do texano.

- Eu também vou!- falou Kate.

- Kate você...começou Jack, mas ela não deixou que ele terminasse de falar.

- Nem vem Jack! Não me importa o que você diga, eu irei de qualquer jeito!

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu um sorriso irônico:

- Kate, eu só ia pedir a você que informasse ao John e o Sayid que iremos partir e que dissesse ao Hurley para vir tomar conta do botão com mais alguém já que você vai conosco.

- Ah!.- disse Kate, embaraçada. – Me desculpe Jack, eu pensei que você...

- Hey, agora não temos tempo pro momento Jack e Kate in love! Anda sardenta, vá logo chamá-los enquanto eu e o Jackass carregamos as armas.- falou Sawyer, irritado e impaciente.

Kate então saiu correndo em direção ao despressurizador. Jack e Sawyer se dirigiram ao depósito de armas. Rapidamente, o médico destravou a porta e eles puseram-se a carregar as pistolas e espingardas.

- Ela não andava muito bem, tinha pesadelos quase todas as noites, eu deveria saber.- comentou Sawyer.

- E como você ia adivinhar, Sawyer? Não fazemos a menor idéia de quem a levou.

- Eu faço idéia!- afirmou Sawyer.

- Faz?

- Foi o Michael.- ele respondeu sem hesitar.

- Como foi o Michael?- indagou Jack, sem entender. – Não o vemos desde o dia em que o interrogamos na floresta, ele não deve mais nem estar vivo, sozinho na selva!

- Ora Jack, isso não tem nada a ver!- contestou Sawyer. – A francesa sobrevive nessa floresta há dezesseis anos, por que o Michael não sobreviveria? Ou você acredita naquela lenda estúpida de que ele foi devorado pelo "monstro"?

Jack não soube o que responder, e dando um pouco de crédito à teoria de Sawyer, perguntou: - Por que o Michael a levaria? Para se vingar por termos descoberto através dela a traição dele?

- Quem sabe? Só sei que a Ana acordou muitas vez no meio da noite chorando e murmurando o nome dele, de alguma forma ela sabia que ele voltaria para levá-la e entregá-la aos Outros.

- Sawyer, eu não acredito nesse tipo de crendice, se ela tinha pesadelos com ele, eram apenas resquícios do trauma que sofreu ao ser baleada.

- Resquícios ou não doc, eu vou matar esse desgraçado se alguém tiver tocado num fio de cabelo do meu docinho!- disse Sawyer, travando e destravando a espingarda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquilo era mais terrível do que o pior dos seus maiores pesadelos. Ana-Lucia estava trancafiada em um quarto de hospital, de paredes brancas e sem móveis, presa como uma louca no hospício. Depois que o efeito do sedativo passara totalmente, ela berrou o mais alto que pôde, mas ninguém apareceu. Estava vestida apenas com uma bata branca de hospital, com a cabeça de eletrodos e várias agulhas de soro perfurando a maior parte da pele de suas mãos e braços. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto incessantemente, estava com ódio, enojada daquelas pessoas que a tratavam como cobaia, que queriam roubar seu bebê e depois matá-la. Não sabia que duas pessoas a observavam através do vidro de comunicação.

- O que vocês vão fazer com ela? Não irão machucá-la né?- indagou Michael observando Ana-Lucia presa no quarto, atentamente.

Ben deu um sorriso sarcástico para ele:

- Sabe, é engraçado você demonstrar sentimento de preocupação por ela já que tentou matá-la duas vezes e ainda por cima a capturou como um animal e a trouxe para nós.

Michael fez cara de ofendido:

- Só tentei matá-la porque vocês ordenaram isso!

- Nada disso Michael, nós pedimos a você que me libertasse do cativeiro em que eu estava.

- E foi o que eu fiz, só que pra isso eu tinha que me livrar da Ana-Lucia e da Libby.

- Você poderia ter feito as coisas de outro modo Michael, não importava o que disseram a você, fazemos nossas próprias escolhas. E olha só, graças a escolha deles, você está vivo e com o Walt porque eles poderiam ter te matado para vingar o que você fez à Libby e à Ana-Lucia.

- Sim, eu tenho o Walt, mas ainda não consegui a minha passagem de ida para longe desse lugar, por isso aceitei seqüestrar uma mulher grávida.

- Ai, a sua hipocrisia de arrependimento me enfadonha, Michael Dawson, por isso aproveito a oportunidade para dizer que o seu bilhete de ida para fora desta ilha está garantido. Partirá ainda esta tarde.

Michael abriu um sorriso vitorioso, finalmente iria embora daquele lugar, lamentava por todos, mas a vida era assim, cada homem por si. Olhou mais uma vez para Ana-Lucia, debilitada no quarto do hospital e virou as costas, em seu íntimo sentia-se culpado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quem levou Ana-Lucia foi esperto o bastante para não deixar rastros, mas ninguém podia com John Locke, ele era capaz de encontrar todo e qualquer tipo de rasto, o mínimo sinal que fosse e foi dessa forma que achou o rastro de Michael, levando o grupo até um local muito familiar para ele e Sayid.

Ao ver o avião bimotor caído no chão, com a vegetação lhe cobrindo parcialmente Jack perguntou: - Foi aqui que o Boone morreu?

- Foi!.- respondeu Locke.

- E o que estamos fazendo aqui?- indagou Sawyer com a espingarda nos ombros.

- Estamos aqui, porque é aqui que termina o rastro. Nosso amigo tentou bancar o esperto, mas pelo jeito não tem muita experiência em esconder seus passos pela floresta.- disse Locke.

- Você tem razão John, o rastro termina mesmo aqui, mas e agora? Ele não pode simplesmente ter desaparecido assim, se os passos terminam aqui ele deveria...

- Estar escondido por aqui.- completou Sayid. John?

Locke deu um sorriso triunfante e junto com Sayid arredou o avião de cima de lago que parecia ser um alçapão. Jack piscou os olhos ao ver isso.

- Mas o que é isso? Uma outra escotilha?- indagou.

- Exatamente Jack.- confirmou Sayid.

- Eu não creio que ele esteja aí.- falou Kate. – Seria muito óbvio!

- Eu também acho que o cara que levou a Ana não está aí dentro com ela.- concordou Sawyer.

- Eu também acho que não, James, mas tem uma pessoa aqui dentro que deve saber para onde ela foi levada.- disse Locke.

Com esforço, Sayid, Locke, Jack e Sawyer ergueram o pesado alçapão e desceram a escadinha de metal, um por um. Essa escotilha era relativamente menor que a do Cisne, nela só havia duas poltronas reclináveis, vários monitores de TV e um banheiro. Inexplicavelmente havia um homem sujo, dormindo numa das poltronas, abraçado a uma garrafa de vodka. Usava um tapa olho e vestia um macacão da Iniciativa Dharma.

- Mikail!- chamou Locke, próximo a ele.

O homem acordou de um salto, muito assustado e deixou cair no chão a garrafa de vodka, que se quebrou. Ao ver todos aqueles pares de olhos fitando-o, o homem se encolheu na cadeira, numa posição defensiva.

- Vocês o conhecem?- perguntou Jack.

- Claro que sim!- afirmou Sayid. – Certa vez jogamos cartas com ele.

- E ganhamos!- completou Locke.

- Tá legal, no que esse cachaceiro pode ajudar a gente?- questionou Sawyer.

- Mikail, ninguém veio aqui te machucar, só queremos uma informação.

- Que tipo de informação?- indagou o homem ainda numa posição defensiva.

- Estamos rastreando um homem que levou uma mulher grávida do nosso acampamento, e coincidentemente os rastros terminam aqui na Pérola. Você por acaso sabe de alguma coisa?

- Eu não sei de nada.- respondeu o homem, sem ser muito convincente.

- Vem cá, esse homem é da Dharma?- perguntou Sawyer.

- Não.- respondeu Sayid. – O Mikail veio parar aqui nessa ilha acidentalmente há onze anos, seu barco de pesca afundou perto daqui e ele acabou se refugiando nessa antiga instalação da Dharma.

- Ok.- disse Sawyer, e em seguida apontou a arma direto para a cara do sujeito.

- Sawyer!- bradou Jack para que ele abaixasse a arma, mas o texano não o fez.

- Tanto faz se ele é da Dharma ou não, se não nos disser para onde aquele "sun of a bitch" levou a Ana, eu estouro os miolos dele agora mesmo!

- Não, por favor.- clamou o homem. – Ana, você disse Ana? Ah, agora estou me lembrando.

- Òtimo, então desembucha!- exigiu Kate, também apontando sua arma para o homem.

- Um homem esteve aqui hoje mais cedo quando eu saí da Pérola para pegar frutas, ele carregava uma moça desmaiada, disse que ela estava passando muito mal e eu dei água a ela, mas foi só. Não sabia que ela tinha sido seqüestrada do acampamento do John.

- Seu acampamento?- indagou Jack, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Locke deu de ombros.

- Como era esse homem?- perguntou Sawyer, fervendo de raiva.

- Não prestei muita atenção nele se quer saber, olhei mais pra moça porque faz tanto tempo que não vejo uma mulher que quando aparece uma a gente tem que aproveitar pra olhar...

Sawyer engatilhou a arma ao ouvir aquele comentário.

- Não, por favor, piedade. Eu lembro sim como ele era, mais ou menos,cabelos crespos, barbado, camisa azul xadrez ou será que era loiro de camisa de bolinhas laranjas?- o homem falava meio abobalhado, a impressão que dava é que todos aqueles anos na ilha tinham deixado seqüelas em seu cérebro.

Sayid tentou ser prático: - Mikail, para onde esse homem levou a moça?

- E pra onde mais, soldado! Levou ela para onde a lebre e a tartaruga trocam cumprimentos.

Kate franziu o cenho:

- Estamos mesmo tendo essa conversa?

- Cara, chega de enrolação, seja claro!- esbravejou Sawyer empurrando o cano carregado da arma diretamente no peito do homem.

- Eu não sei ao certo onde fica, só sei que vocês devem seguir pelo norte e chegarão lá. Só não garanto que irão conseguir voltar.

- Vamos pro norte então!- disse Sawyer, pondo a espingarda de volta no ombro. – Eu não quero mais perder tempo com esse idiota.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A noite caiu e o grupo ainda estava embrenhado na mata sem sinal de qualquer coisa. Locke havia acendido uma fogueira e eles comiam algumas frutas silenciosamente em volta dela. Sawyer estava desanimado num canto, não sentia vontade de comer. Levantou-se e começou a se afastar da fogueira, quando Jack o chamou:

- Sawyer, aonde você vai?- Kate cochilava encostada no ombro dele.

- Me deixa cara, eu só vou tirar água do joelho.- ele respondeu mal-humorado.

Caminhou até uma árvore não muito longe e pôs-se a executar tal atividade quando de repente um barulho chamou-lhe a atenção. Fechou a braguilha da calça rapidamente e seguiu na direção do som. Viu o mato se mexer, e o pequeno badalar de um sino, franziu o cenho e apurou os ouvidos. Não acreditou quando ouviu o mugido inconfundível de uma vaca. Aproximou-se com cautela para constatar se seus ouvidos não o enganavam, mas era verdade, ele não estava louco, havia mesmo ouvido o som de uma vaca mugindo, tilintando o sino de seu pescoço.

Continuou seguindo o som, que desta vez estava muito claro para ele, até que avistou uma enorme vaca malhada, pastando no gramado próximo inacreditavelmente do que parecia ser uma pequena fazenda, com uma casa e um celeiro adjunto, onde tinham uns três cavalos, alguns bois, patos e galinhas.

Voltou correndo esbaforido para onde estavam seus amigos, ao chegar lá encontrou todos de pé, já preocupados com a demora dele.

- Gente, vocês não vão acreditar no que eu achei!

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Não precisa aplicar isso em mim, eu não vou fazer nada.- disse Ana-Lucia a Juliet quando esta entrou no quarto onde ela estava trancafiada.

- Mas vai ser bom pra você dormir um pouco.- respondeu Ana-Lucia continuando a preparar a seringa de sedativo que aplicaria nela.

- Não estou interessada em dormir- protestou Ana-Lucia.

Juliet a ignorou e pôs-se a aplicar a seringa no soro que ainda estava injetado nela. Aos poucos Ana-Lucia sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem e seu corpo entorpecer, adormeceu rapidamente. A médica sorriu com o dever cumprido e deixou o quarto. Não estavam em um hospital, mas sim em uma casa enorme de madeira, no meio da floresta, uma pequena fazenda na verdade. Juliet não gostava muito daquele lugar, sentia falta da cidade, mas adorava o seu trabalho, por isso continuava lá.

Resolveu ir assistir um pouco de televisão na sala de estar, assistindo ao programa pensou no que Bem lhe dissera sobre trazer os outros dois bebês do acampamento para a pesquisa, não seria nada fácil, os sobreviventes do desastre aéreo estavam cada vez mais espertos com ele. Pensando nisso e assistindo a um filme muito chato na televisão, adormeceu.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Nunca imaginei que houvesse um lugar como esse na ilha.- disse Locke quando o grupo adentrou a fazenda sorrateiramente.

- Acha mesmo que a Ana está aqui, Sawyer?- indagou Kate, num sussurro.

- Eu não sei, mas temos que investigar.

Tudo estava muito calmo, aparentemente ninguém à vista. Sayid fez um gesto militar para que entrassem casa, um por um, a porta dos fundos estava aberta. Uma vez lá dentro, encontraram uma cozinha ampla com pratos sujos na pia, alguém tinha acabado de jantar. Sawyer foi à frente, e entrou na sala. A televisão estava ligada, e uma mulher loira dormia displicentemente no sofá.

Os outros entraram logo atrás dele. Kate apontou sua arma para a mulher. Ela acordou de repente e arregalou seus imensos olhos azuis ao ver todas aquelas pessoas em cima dela.

- Quem é você?- indagou Sayid.

Ela não respondeu, parecia mais preocupada em olhar pela janela, como se buscasse socorro com os olhos.

- Nem adianta tentar chamar a Nave-Mãe!- bradou Sawyer. – Eu quero saber onde está a Ana-Lucia!

- Eu não sei do que você está falando!- disse Juliet firmemente.

- Olha aqui mulher, se não nos disser agora quem você é, não vou hesitar em atirar!

- Se você atirar nela Sawyer, a Ana-Lucia morre!- falou uma voz conhecida aparecendo diante deles, na sala.

- Seu desgraçado!- esbravejou Sawyer apontando o rifle na direção de Ben Linus.

- Vá em frente, atire!- debochou Ben. – Mas saiba que isso que eu tenho em minhas mãos.-ele mostrou um pequeno controle remoto. – Aciona um gás mortal na sala onde agora Ana-Lucia dorme tranqüilamente.

- Ele está blefando Sawyer!- disse Kate. – Ana-Lucia nem deve estar aqui!

- Talvez não esteja blefando, Kate.- advertiu Jack.

- E agora? Vamos ficar aqui brincando de quem morre primeiro?- perguntou Locke.

- Nos entregue Ana-Lucia e nós vamos embora, sem ressentimentos.- mentiu Sayid.

- E acha que tudo é simples assim, Sayid?- retrucou Ben.

Ninguém percebeu, mas Michael aproximava-se de Ben por trás, com uma pistola carregada, em meio à escuridão. Juliet viu, mas não avisou a Ben o que estava acontecendo. Sem hesitar nenhum momento, Michael atirou em Ben, pelas costas. Ele caiu ao chão sem entender o que o tinha acertado, sangrando muito.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Michael, chocados. Juliet aproveitou a deixa para correr e se esconder no quarto onde ficavam os computadores.

- Por que atirou nele?- questionou Jack.

- Onde está a Ana-Lucia?- perguntou Sawyer gritando, sem se importar com Ben.

- Ela está ali dentro daquele quarto, cara!- ele respondeu apontando para uma porta no fim do corredor, estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Ele mal terminou de dizer isso e Sawyer correu para lá. Os demais continuaram fitando Michael, até que ele apontou a pistola que tinha nas mãos para a própria cabeça.

- Por favor, me perdoem por tê-los traído! Por ter tirado a vida da Libby!- disse com pesar.

- O que vai fazer?- indagou Jack. Os demais permaneciam em silêncio assistindo a cena. – E o Walt? Você o encontrou?

- Encontrei sim Jack, e o mandei pra casa, sozinho. Ele merece coisa melhor do que um pai assassino e traidor!

O som de um tiro encheu a sala, e Michael caiu ao chão morto, ao lado do corpo inerte de Ben Linus. Logo o ambiente estava tomado pelo cheiro acre de sangue, que infestava as narinas dos presentes. Jack nem se mexeu do lugar para verificar se Michael ainda estava vivo, o tiro havia sido letal, na cabeça. Ele não conseguira conviver mais com o que havia feito, há tempos sua consciência não lhe deixava em paz e Michael não queria que seu filho crescesse com esse tipo de exemplo.

Kate aninhou-se no peito de Jack após aquela cena terrível, apesar de Michael tê-los traído e assassinado Libby, ela não conseguia esquecer quem ele tinha sido um dia e no que a ilha o transformara, levando-o a cometer os piores desatinos. Sim, ele fora culpado, mas e ela que matara o próprio pai? Chegaria o dia do julgamento final para ela também?

- Eu quero sair daqui, Jack, por favor!- disse com voz de choro.

- Onde está a mulher loira?- indagou Locke, procurando-a com os olhos.

- Vamos achá-la.- disse Sayid.

Sawyer apareceu na sala outra vez, com Ana-Lucia desacordada em seus braços.

- Oh meu deus, você a encontrou. Ela está bem?- perguntou Kate.

- Eu não sei!.- ele respondeu preocupado. – Jack, me ajuda, por favor!

Jack assentiu com a cabeça e todos eles foram para a varanda da casa, enquanto Locke e Sayid a exploravam e procuravam por Juliet. Escondida na sala do computador, Juliet digitava vários códigos no monitor. Na tela aparecia a imagem daquele mesmo homem sempre presente nos vídeos de orientação da Dharma. Ele dizia: - Se houve alguma invasão hostil na estação, digite Enter 77 e a casa se explodirá em dez minutos.

Juliet digitou os números e uma contagem regressiva apareceu na tela. Em seguida, ela abriu um alçapão no chão que dava para uma saída de emergência e fugiu. Locke e Sayid chegaram até a sala do computador e arrombaram a porta. Os olhos do iraquiano se arregalaram ao ver a contagem regressiva.

- Tudo isso aqui vai explodir, John! Temos que ir embora!- bradou.

- Não Sayid, precisamos investigar esse lugar, quem sabe conseguimos comunicação com o mundo exterior.

- John, o único mundo com o qual conseguiremos nos comunicar, é com o mundo dos mortos se não sairmos daqui agora!

Locke respirou fundo e resolveu segui-lo para fora da sala, correram para a varanda, Jack examinava Ana-Lucia. Sayid chegou avisando.

- Isso aqui tudo vai explodir, precisamosir embora.

- O quê?- questionou Kate.

- Sawyer...- murmurou Ana-Lucia começando a voltar a si.

- Eu estou aqui, cariño.- ele respondeu, tomando-a outra vez nos braços.

No momento seguinte, eles corriam para longe da casa, e não deu outra, ao final da contagem de dez minutos tudo foi pelos ares. Mas eles estavam a salvo, e poderiam voltar para o acampamento. Sawyer abraçou Ana-Lucia em seu colo, feliz por tê-la de volta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Três longos anos na ilha se passaram. A atmosfera no acampamento era de muita tranqüilidade. Depois de tudo o que acontecera naquela noite misteriosa na floresta, os sobreviventes nunca mais encontraram com os Outros ou qualquer representante da Dharma. Viviam uma vida rotineira e próspera dentro das possibilidades da ilha.

Meses depois daquele incidente, Ana-Lucia dera à luz a uma linda menina, que foi batizada de Marina por ter sido concebida na beira do mar. Marina era uma menina muito esperta, inteligente, individualista e falante. Combinava as características físicas e psicológicas de seus pais. Tinha cabelos negros e cheios de cachos passando dos ombros, o corpo fofinho e os olhos de um azul brilhante. Quando sorria, duas lindas covinhas marcavam seu rosto e quando estava zangada, erguia a sobrancelha e fechava a cara. Impossível não saber quem eram seus pais.

Kate também tivera um bebê durante esses três anos, fruto de seu relacionamento com Jack, e agora estava grávida de seis meses, do segundo filho. Seu bebê, Ryan, era a cópia fiel de Jack e já estava com dois anos. O filho de Sun e Jin, Hiro, tinha a mesma idade de Marina, e Aaron um ano a mais que os dois. Recentemente, Nikki descobrira que estava grávida de Paulo, portanto a cegonha estava sempre marcando presença no acampamento e o brasileiro não se cansava de dizer quando alguém vinha contar-lhe que um novo bebê nasceria na ilha: - Crescei e multiplicai-vos!

Naquela manhã de sol, rotineira na ilha, Sawyer se embalava sozinho na rede lendo um livro enquanto Marina corria e brincava com Aaron e Hiro, próximo a ele. Ana-Lucia, Kate e Claire lavavam e estendiam roupas no enorme varal improvisado, tagarelando sem parar. A latina terminou de estender os cobertores de sua barraca no sol e caminhou em direção à Sawyer, na rede. Quando a viu, ele retirou os óculos enormes do rosto e deu um belo sorriso a ela que sorriu de volta e se agachou para dobrar algumas roupas que tinha tirado do sol.

- Coisa linda!- ele provocou da rede.

Ana-Lucia riu e fingiu não escutá-lo e continuou a dobrar as roupas, só que dessa vez fazendo pose e exibindo suas coxas expostas pelo vestido que usava. Estava em excelente forma, depois da gravidez voltara ao seu peso normal naturalmente devido à alimentação saudável na ilha e as corridas na praia que ela nunca deixara de fazer.

- Vem aqui vem, docinho!

- Eu estou ocupada, cowboy!- ela respondeu, ainda de costas pra ele.

- Se você não vier aqui, eu vou aí te buscar, você é quem sabe!

Ela riu e largou as roupas num canto, correndo até ele na rede e se jogando em seu colo, beijando-o.

- Mamãe, mamãe!- gritou Marina, esbaforida correndo até a rede onde seus pais namoravam.

- O que foi querida?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

- Olha só o que o Aaron me deu de presente! É um bichinho tão lindo!

- Marina, largue isso, é uma lagartixa!- bradou Ana-Lucia, com nojo do pequeno lagarto verde que a filha segurava com muita ternura.

- Não mamãe é o meu presente de casamento!

- Casamento?- questionou Sawyer, divertido.

- Sim, o Aaron disse que vai se casar comigo.

- Ah, o Aaron disse?- falou Sawyer cruzando os braços sobre o peito, fingindo estar zangado. – Mande esse garoto vir falar comigo primeiro!

Ana-Lucia riu.

- Agora vem aqui babycake dar um beijinho no papai, mas sem a lagartixa!

Marina colocou o bicho no chão e deu um beijinho rápido nos lábios do pai, correndo em seguida de volta para os seus amigos.

- E agora, onde estávamos?- ele perguntou a Ana-Lucia, envolvendo as mãos em seus cabelos e voltando a beijá-la.

Jin pescava nas poças de água à beira da praia quando avistou um barco vindo no horizonte, não muito longe. Começou a gritar como um desesperado.

- Barco! Barco! Barco!

Todos correram para a beira da praia para ver o que estava acontecendo, e seus corações se encheram de esperanças ao avistar o barco. Sayid tirou a camisa e correu para dentro da água. Jack que estava tomando conta de Ryan, entregou o bebê a Kate e seguiu Sayid. Sawyer levantou-se da rede e tirou logo a camisa para ir acompanhá-los. Ao ver toda aquela movimentação, Marina assustada correu para os braços da mãe que a pegou no colo, pendurando-a de lado na cintura.

- Mamãe, aonde o papai vai?- a menina perguntou com voz de choro.

- O papai foi ver se aquele barco lá longe pode nos levar de volta pra casa!- respondeu Ana-Lucia esperançosa.

- Mas já estamos em casa!

- Oh, querida!- murmurou Ana-Lucia, beijando e abraçando a filha.

Dessa vez, as esperanças tinham sido válidas, o barco era da guarda-costeira da ilha de Fiji e tinha ido parar acidentalmente na ilha. Jack, Sayid e Sawyer narraram aos tripulantes do barco tudo sobre o acidente, e o tempo em que já estavam na ilha. Os homens imediatamente se comunicaram com o continente e logo a ilha estava tomada de helicópteros, alguns enviados pela ricaça Penélope Widmore que nos últimos anos procurava pelo noivo Desmond Hume, que também estava na ilha.

Desesperados para voltarem à civilização, os sobreviventes arrumavam tudo o que gostariam de levar de recordação da ilha. Sawyer e Ana-Lucia faziam isso em sua barraca, falando sem parar sobre todas as coisas que sentiam falta de fazer. Marina os observava encolhida num canto, não estava entendendo nada. Começou a chorar e soluçar de repente, chamando a atenção de seus pais.

- Babycake, o que foi? Diz pro seu paizinho!

- Eu não quero ir embora da minha casa!- a menina protestou.

- Mas aqui não é nossa casa, filha!- disse Sawyer.

- É sim!- reiterou Marina.

- Filhinha, sei que está com medo, mas vai ficar tudo bem, o papai e a mamãe estão aqui com você.

Na hora de partir no helicóptero, Sawyer se despedia de Jack e Kate, já que não iriam no mesmo helicóptero que eles.

- Foi uma loucura né, doc?

Jack riu: - Foi sim, ainda bem que tudo acabou.

Os dois ficaram se olhando com caras de tristeza até que resolveram se abraçar, fazendo Kate e Ana-Lucia rirem.

- Eles se amam!- comentou Kate com Ryan em seu colo.

- Oh sim, muito!- concordou Ana-Lucia.

Ao ver Aaron se preparando para partir em outro helicóptero, Marina desceu do colo de sua mãe e correu até ele.

- Marina!- chamou Ana-Lucia.

- Aaron, adeus!- disse ela.

O menino de lindos cachinhos dourados sorriu e entregou uma florzinha amassada a ela. Marina sorriu também e deu-lhe um beijinho na face antes de voltar correndo para os braços da mãe.

- Vamos indo né?- disse Sawyer. – Nos encontramos por aí! Se cuida sardenta!

Kate sorriu para ele, e os três entraram junto com mais uma leva de pessoas no helicóptero. Quando levantaram vôo, Marina olhou fascinada para a ilha que ficava cada vez mais e mais longe. Um mundo totalmente novo se desenhava diante dos olhos dela.

xxxxxxxxxx

Vários meses se passaram. Uma investigação séria foi feita na ilha pelo FBI, CIA e outras organizações. Ana-Lucia participou ativamente das investigações, queria justiça por tudo o que tinha passado. Os homicídios na ilha também foram investigados; durante o julgamento de Ana por causa da morte de Shannon, Sayid ajudou a absolvê-la contando em seu depoimento que tudo não passara de um acidente. As mortes de Boone e Ethan também foram concluídas como acidente. O caso de Michael foi fechado como homicídio de Benjamin Linus, seguido do suicídio de seu assassino.

A Dharma Initiative foi fechada, Alva Hanso desmascarado e Juliet Burke presa e condenada à cinco anos de prisão. E os sobreviventes ainda receberam uma boa indenização da Oceanic Airlines, além de algum dinheiro vinculado à Dharma, para os que foram de alguma forma expostos às suas experiências contra sua vontade.

De volta à civilização, todos retomaram suas vidas normais. Charlie casou-se com Claire e voltou triunfante com sua banda Driveshaft. Claire acabou descobrindo ser irmã de Jack e mesmo morando em Londres mantinha sempre contato com o irmão. Jack voltou a trabalhar no hospital St. Sebastian, casou-se com Kate e empenhou-se em resolver o problema dela com a justiça. Ela acabou conseguindo ser punida apenas com um ano de serviço comunitário pelo assassinato de seu pai e a morte acidental de Tom. Prestava esse serviço na escola que Sarah ,a ex-mulher de Jack dirigia, dando aulas recreativas para jovens carentes.

Sayid abriu um restaurante em sociedade com Hurley que fazia muito sucesso na noite de Los Angeles. Paulo voltou para o Brasil levando Nikk consigo, casaram-se e passaram a viver no Rio de Janeiro com os filhos gêmeos. John Locke finalmente foi fazer sua tão sonhada viagem para o deserto da Austrália, junto com Hellen, com quem se casou. Eko foi transferido para uma paróquia de uma cidadezinha de Londres, freqüentada todos os domingos por Desmond e Penny. Jin e Sun voltaram para a Coréia onde abriram uma empresa vinculada ao mercado da pesca, libertando-se totalmente do julgo do pai de Sun.

Por fim, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia casaram-se e compraram uma casa na beira da praia, na Flórida. Marina não se adaptara ao apartamento que compraram primeiramente. Sawyer arranjou um emprego de consultor imobiliário, já que era tão bom em convencer as pessoas e Ana-Lucia assumiu a delegacia da cidadezinha onde moravam. Sawyer também se redimira com Cassidy Philips, a mãe de sua filha e logo conquistou a menina, que costumava passar dois fins de semana do mês na casa de seu pai, brincando com Marina.

Era domingo de ação de graças, e o casal esperava ansiosamente pela visita de Jack, Kate, Charlie e Claire que viriam para passar o feriado.

- Querido, podes servir a mesa?- indagou Ana-Lucia terminando de fatiar o peru enquanto sua mãe preparava o purê de batatas.

- Clementine, Marina, venham ajudar o papai a servir a mesa!- ele chamou. As duas desceram correndo as escadas e puseram-se a organizar direitinho os pratos na mesa.

A campainha tocou. Empolgado, Sawyer correu para abrir a porta, sentia falta de seus amigos da ilha. Porém, antes que abrisse a porta ouviu Jack dizer do lado de fora: - Doce ou travessura?

Sawyer abriu a porta, rindo muito e exclamou: - Hey, Jackass!

- Fala, caipira!

Os dois se abraçaram.

- Sardenta!

- Sawyer!- ela disse abraçando-o com cuidado porque estava com a pequena Jackie no colo.

- Então essa é a sardentinha?

- È sim!- disse Kate orgulhosa.

- Mas cadê aquele hobbit duma figa?- perguntou assim que viu Charlie vir com Claire e Aaron.

- Hey!- saudou Ana-Lucia indo para a sala e abraçando Kate.

- Ana!

- Aaron!- gritou Marina, empolgada quando viu o amiguinho e o abraçou, levando-o pela mão para lhe mostrar seu quarto e seus brinquedos. Clementine os seguiu.

- Eu posso segurar a Jackie?- indagou Ana-Lucia a Kate. – Ela é tão linda!

- Pode, claro que pode!

- E o Ryan está tão crescido, Kate.- Ana disse olhando para o pequeno agarrado à barra da calça de Kate.

- Boa tarde!- cumprimentou a Sra. Cortez entrando na sala.

- Gente, essa aqui é a minha linda sogra.- falou Sawyer, colocando um braço no ombro da Sra. Cortez. – Imaginem vocês que quando a conheci pensei, nossa vou me casar com a mulher certa, porque sei exatamente como ela irá ser no futuro.

Todos puseram-se a rir. Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha, embalando Jackie nos braços. Passaram uma tarde maravilhosa juntos, almoçaram, e contaram histórias memoráveis da ilha.

- Ele tava pensando que ia morrer!- disse Jack rindo enquanto tomava uma xícara de café, todos estavam na varanda. – Mas era só problema de vista, e haja eu fazer as perguntas mais embaraçosas pra ele.

- Você é o engraçadinho, né Jack?- rebateu Sawyer rindo. – È, mas teve aquele dia que eu te dei o troco.

- Que dia foi esse? Isso nunca aconteceu não!

- Foi assim...- Sawyer começou.

- Ih, lá vem!- falou Kate, balançando Ryan suavemente nos joelhos. Jackie dormia no quarto de Sawyer e Ana.

xxxxxxxxxx

Por volta das oito da noite depois que todos tinham ido embora e a casa estava novamente no lugar, Sawyer punha Marina e Clementine para dormir, contando uma história.

- E então eles viveram felizes para sempre!

- Pai, conta de novo!- pediu Clementine.

- È de novo!- concordou Marina.

- Nada disso, as duas agora vão pra caminha dormir que o papai está cansado.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh pai!- exclamaram as duas em uníssono!

- Nem A, nem B e nem C, eu estou cansado e quero as duas dormindo agora! Boa noite queridas!- ele disse dando um beijinho na face de cada uma e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. As meninas protestaram.

- Pai!

- O que foi?- ele perguntou abrindo a porta novamente.

- A luzinha!

- OK, desculpem.- falou acendendo a luz do abajur de parede.

Foi até o seu quarto e encontrou Ana-Lucia escovando os cabelos, vestida num robe de seda prateado. Mediu-a dos pés à cabeça e disse, malicioso:

- Oi minha tigresa!

Ela sorriu para ele e caminhou sensualmente em sua direção.

- Baby, por que a gente não brinca lá fora hoje?

- Hum amor, eu estou cansado, vamos brincar aqui no quarto, tá bem?

- Não não. – ela respondeu agitando o dedo indicador diante dele. Marota, ela abriu uma gaveta tirou uma pistola descarregada e falou antes de sair: - Te espero lá, mas não demora muito!

Sawyer vestiu calças jeans, camisa xadrez, botas, assanhou o cabelo e desceu indo para o amplo quintal da casa. Havia uma barraca armada num ponto estratégico do gramado. Ele se dirigiu para lá fazendo uma expressão séria e entrou na barraca, bradando:

- Rambina, você tem uma coisa que me pertence!

- O quê? Seu caipira miserável, o que está fazendo na minha barraca?- Ana-Lucia perguntou, com cara de raiva.

- Não se faça de desentendida, você roubou a minha arma e eu quero ela de volta!

- Não!- ela gritou. – Se quiser a sua arma de volta, vai ter que tirar de mim à força!

- Como quiser, meu bem!- ele respondeu, puxando-a para si com muita força.

Ana-Lucia se debateu:

- Me solta! Me solta!

- Ah, agora você quer dar uma de esperta? Mas eu vou pegar a minha arma, e fazer tudo o que eu quiser com você!

- Não, Sawyer!

Ele abriu o robe dela de uma vez só, deixando-a de calcinha e sutiã. Colocou suas mãos por todo o corpo dela e começou a beijá-la.

- Me diz o que você quer rambina...foi por isso que você roubou a minha arma não foi?

- Sawyer!- ela gemeu quando sentiu a mão dele arrancar-lhe a calcinha e tocar sua intimidade.

- Só que eu vou te ensinar agora o que é bom, pra você nunca mais mexer no que é meu, sua menina má! Anda safada, diz o que você quer! Diz pro seu cowboy! Eu te amo, baby!

Ela saiu abrindo depressa o botão da calça dele e o zíper, em seguida, sussurrou no ouvido dele, sem nenhum pudor: - Sawyer, me...

Sawyer escancarou as pernas dela e a tomou num único golpe fazendo-a gemer alto. Beijaram-se extasiados de prazer, todo o sofrimento na ilha não fora em vão, o mundo agora se abria para que o conquistassem e fossem muito felizes.

FIM


End file.
